If Only There Was Someone Just Like Me
by GryffindorAtHeart13
Summary: Albus Potter looks exactly like his famous dad...except for one physical difference. He hates being mistaken for his dad and used by people because of it. This is what he really wants to know... "Will I ever find a true friend who only sees me as me, Albus Severus Potter, and not mistake me for the 'Famous Harry Potter? Is there anyone who truly understands how I feel?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Am Just Me… Albus Severus Potter

_Albus Severus Potter, middle child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter has lived with a uniqueness about him that neither his older brother James nor his younger sister Lily had. Born with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes, he was basically a miniature version of his famous father._

_James Sirius Potter, two years older than Albus, was always jealous that it was Al that looked like his Dad and not him. James, with his dark auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, and very outgoing personality, loved being the center of attention. Unfortunately, Albus usually suffered the brunt of James's wrath if that didn't happen. When James came home for the Christmas Holidays during his first year at Hogwarts, he found out that Madame Pomfrey had sent an owl to his parents stating that, according to his annual exam, he needed glasses. Ginny already had an appointment made for him at St. Mungo's and James had his new glasses before Christmas. Now he at least looked a little more like his Dad, which made him feel more important._

_Al was thankful that James had been appeased for the moment and was allowed some peace and quiet to read during the holiday. While Al loved his brother, he was the complete opposite of him and preferred to have his silence whenever he could get it while James was home from school._

_Al's younger sister Lily, on the other hand, was a mix in personality between James and Albus. She could be outgoing when she wanted, or be just as happy in a quiet environment with a book. Albus really connected with Lily ever since she came home from St. Mungo's. James was too busy with starting primary school and his friends to bother with his little sister, but Albus...Albus was enchanted by her and spent as much time as possible getting to know her. They were as close as siblings could get without being twins._

_Al hated leaving the comfort of his house and family...for anything. Everywhere he went people stared at him, acted like they knew him, and were always touching him. It made him very uncomfortable and he didn't like it...not one bit. He lost count of how many times he was told that he looked exactly like his dad. Quite a few people even mentioned that it was too bad he had perfect vision because if he wore glasses he would be a miniature "Harry Clone." He shuddered at that thought. The last thing he wanted was to lose the one physical trait that set him apart from his dad. He just wanted to be Albus...that's all._

_It wasn't as bad when he was younger, but as he got older, the stares and comments became more and more frequent. What made it worse was that his dad didn't even seem to notice and pretended like it wasn't happening. Every time it happened Albus had the same thought go through his mind. 'Why isn't he telling these people to shove off and mind their own business?' Since the family tended to attract more attention when Harry was with them, Albus slowly grew to loathe going anywhere with him. As much as he loved his Dad, he hated being constantly compared to him._

_When Albus started his first year at Hogwarts, he felt uncomfortable from the moment he got on the train. Fortunately, his favorite cousin, Rose Weasley started Hogwarts the same year, so at least he wasn't alone on the train. Several people stopped to look in the window of their compartment and James came in a couple times because he promised his parents he would make sure Al was okay. Other than that, Al and Rose had a pleasant time during the ride to Hogwarts._

_When his name was called to be sorted, Albus walked up to the stool while trying not to show just how nervous he was. He could hear James saying something about Slytherin, but decided not to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging it. As the hat dropped over his brow, he heard it speak to him._

_"Ah yes...another Potter. Hmmm. You are very much like your father, yet you strive to be different. It seems I am faced with the same dilemma that I had with him all those years ago. You have many qualities that would place you in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Ah, but you are afraid I will put you in the house of the snakes and you really don't want to be there. Well, then I better put you in your other choice then. Better be...Gryffindor!"_

_Being sorted into the same house as James would prove to be just as irritating as it was comforting. James pretty much ignored Albus since he was too busy with his friends, but Al didn't mind. Fortunately, Rose was also sorted into Gryffindor, so at least she was there with him as well._

_Al's first year at Hogwarts was going very well. He made lots of friends from all of the houses, and even had a girlfriend, much to James's disbelief. She was a 2__nd__ year Hufflepuff named Marcy that Al met while frequenting the library almost every night. They seemed to have quite a bit in common and hit it off rather quickly._

_However, during the week before exams, Al's world started to fall apart. His friends began to ask him several questions about what he'd be doing over his summer holiday and whether or not he was allowed to invite people over to his house. Then, he was bombarded with inquiries as to whether or not his Dad would be at King's Cross Station when the Hogwarts Express arrived, and would he allow them to get their picture taken with him. Al was exceptionally hurt by this, not believing that these people he called friends were actually just using him to meet his Dad. Using his final exams as an excuse, Al began avoiding everyone, except Marcy. She was the only one who still really seemed to care about him, and he confided in her how awful and betrayed he felt. She made him feel special._

_After his last exam, Al went to meet Marcy down by the lake. When he got there, she was stretched out on a blanket enjoying the sunshine. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her and took her hand. They shared some small talk and were soon lost in a warm, tender kiss. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it was definitely the longest and least awkward. As they broke their kiss, Marcy, with eyes still closed, took a deep breath and sighed, 'oh...Harry...'_

_To say that ruined the moment would be an understatement. Al couldn't believe what he had heard. His girlfriend too? Was there no one he could trust? Why did such a great year have to end so badly? If he had his way he'd never set foot in Hogwarts again. He was so hurt. He quietly excused himself, got up and set off toward the castle. If he heard Marcy yelling apologies to him, he didn't acknowledge them. He went to his dorm, pulled his hangings closed, cast a silencing charm around his bed, and cried himself to sleep. He spent his last few days at Hogwarts secluded from everyone else in an effort to avoid feeling as bad as he did that day. He could not wait to get home and hide from everyone for awhile._

_Unfortunately, he could not avoid getting his education, so he went back to Hogwarts in the fall. He spent the entire year avoiding everyone else, except for Rose, when he could. After a few weeks, people pretty much stopped trying to talk to him and left him alone. He vaguely remembered Rose mentioning a new girl in her dorm, but never asked any details because he didn't really want to know._

_Al was a dedicated student who was devoted to and excelled in his studies. Professor Longbottom told his second year students about the elective class they would have to choose to study beginning next year. They would all be adding Care of Magical Creatures to their schedules, but they had to choose between Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Divination to also add to their schedule. _

As I stare down at the parchment I had been writing on for the last few hours, I realize I have way too many thoughts going through my head. Next year will be my third year at Hogwarts, and I can finally take an elective class in addition to my other subjects. The three classes we have to choose from are Divination, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. I already know that I have no interest in Divination at all, leaving me just two to choose from. The problem is that Professor Longbottom told us that our decision had to be made by the last day of term. We were told of the deadline about a week ago, but now it seems like only yesterday.

Professor Longbottom thought it would be a good idea to have us write an essay about ourselves to help us make this important decision. To be honest, I couldn't figure out how writing an essay could help me decide…until I started writing. We were told to look deep inside ourselves and write about that. I don't think I've ever looked that deeply inside myself before, and as I did, I understood why I don't. Now as I've almost finished the essay I am trying to imagine the look on Professor Longbottom's face if he actually reads it. All I can hope for is that he won't treat me differently afterwards, because some of the stuff written on the page will probably shock him. When I think I've written just about all I can, I decide to read it over one last time before going to bed.

**_"A Deep Look at Myself" by Albus Potter_******

**_When a take a look inside myself, I see a boy who is struggling with an identity crisis that has been there for as long as I can remember. One identity is the person that everyone else assumes I should be (the clone of my father Harry Potter, aka "The Chosen One") and the other identity is just plain old me, Albus Severus Potter._******

**_The one thing that I would definitely change about me if I could would be how I look. I look almost EXACTLY like my dad. I'm sure some kids would love to look like their famous dad and be mistaken for him, etc. but I don't. I hate it when people see me either from behind or at a quick glance and call me Harry! The only difference between my dad and me with regard to our physical appearance is the fact that I don't wear glasses and my dad is practically blind without his. I cherish this physical difference more than anything in the world because it is the only thing on the surface that makes me Albus. If the day ever comes when that precious difference is taken away, I think I might die a little inside because I will lose the one thing that the outside world can see that makes me….me._******

**_Please don't misunderstand; I love my dad more than anything. I also know he has been through more in his life than anyone should ever have to endure and he has earned every bit of respect and fame that he has. The problem is that I am not my dad and I am the only one of my siblings who looks just like him, eyes and all. Maybe someday I will embrace the idea of looking like my dad but, at this moment in my life, the resentment of it is a very strong feeling inside me. The desire to be unique is so strong that I don't even really feel guilty about what I've written above._******

**_I do know that my deepest, strongest desire in my whole life is to finally have a true friend who likes me for who I really am on the inside and not for who they think I am because of who I look like or who I'm related to. It is something I have never had in my life and I feel that maybe if I had just one true friend my identity crisis would cease to exist as well._**

After reading my essay, I decide that it's good enough and I think I have decided which class I want to take next year. I know it's late and I'm beginning to get a headache from staring at the parchment for so long. I put my essay in my bag and get up to head to my dorm. I notice as I'm looking around the room on my way to the stairs that everything looks a little fuzzy. Now I know I'm tired and sleep is the cure. Rubbing my tired eyes, I head toward my dorm and settle in my four-poster for some well deserved sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. It was the last day of term and the big feast is tonight. Then we go home tomorrow morning. I remembered that I had to turn in my essay to Professor Longbottom and tell him that I had made my decision. I had decided to take Ancient Runes. I've always liked reading and puzzles and I figured that Runes would be a pleasant combination of both. I also thought it would be really neat to learn a new language. I am a definite bookworm and extremely introverted; a trait which my extroverted brother doesn't understand which makes summer vacation miserable at times for me. My favorite part of summer break is when I get to go to the muggle library down the lane. It's nice and quiet there and it helps me get in tune with myself. I can't wait to see what non-magical things I can learn this summer!

I snap myself out of my thoughts, get dressed and go down to the common room to meet my cousin Rose to go down for breakfast.

"Did you finally get your essay done for Professor Longbottom? Have you decided what class you're going to take yet? I think I'm going to take Arithmancy since I've always like working with numbers," rambled Rose.

"Yes….Yes…and congrats on your decision! I've decided to take Ancient Runes for my elective," I replied. Rose gave me a sad look. I'm sure she was hoping we'd be in the same class, but she'll have to get used to it because I'm not changing my mind. "C'mon, let's go down to breakfast," I said grabbing her arm and leading her out the portrait hole.

I finished eating my breakfast and looked up at the clock on the far wall to see how much time I had left until we were supposed to see Professor Longbottom at 9:30. Clearly the fuzziness in my vision hadn't yet cleared up from going to bed so late last night because I was having a hard time reading it, but eventually I figured out that it was only 9:00. I had 30 minutes to kill so I decided to read my essay one more time.

All I could think of after reading my words was that, if the person reading this didn't really know me, they would assume I was a very unappreciative, vain person. That is so far from the truth. I am not vain at all and I am thankful for everything I have.

I've seen people obsess about what they look like and practically go into hiding if they get a pimple or whatever. I really don't care what I look like. My hair always sticks up everywhere; zits don't bother me, etc. I remember my sister Lily crying for days when she failed her eye exam and had to get glasses. I don't know what she was worried about since she's cute as a button with an awesome personality to match. It wasn't until she went to go pick them out that she actually thought she might look okay after all. Plus she got all excited because it was something she could have in common with dad. Lily looks like a clone of my mom and she seems to like it, and now she has a bit of dad in her too. I wish I could have just one characteristic that doesn't scream "Harry Potter" to the public eye, other than perfect eyesight, of course. The only thing that matters to me is my own unique identity, which I haven't really been able to have because I look so much like my dad.

Time flew by as I sat outside Professor Longbottom's office lost in my thoughts. The next thing I knew Rose and the other 2nd year Gryffindors were making their way to where I was sitting. It was now time to tell the Professor my decision and get on with my day. Part of me really hoped that, since I had already decided my class for next year, he would have no need to read my essay. Although just writing the essay brought feelings back to the surface that I had buried long ago and didn't like to think about. Now those feelings were fresh again and I was having a hard time suppressing them. I could not wait to get home and go hide in the muggle library all summer. It was the nicest place for me to go and clear my mind.

Later that afternoon I was upstairs packing my trunk for the ride home. I really hate rushing around at the last minute and I had nothing better to do anyway. I packed the essay that I wrote last night. Since I had decided on my class for next year I didn't have to show it to Professor Longbottom. Needless to say I was quite relieved to hear that.

Once I had finished packing I grabbed the library book I had checked out last week and headed to the common room to relax and read until it was time to get ready for the feast. I headed down the stairs and made a beeline for my usual spot. It was a window sill that was pretty secluded and let in the perfect amount of light to read by. Settling onto the seat, I opened my book and began reading.

"…Can you believe it? …She's actually taking Runes? …How lame is that? …I don't know anyone who is taking Runes. …Everyone knows that Divination is the class to be in. …One would think the way she sticks her wand in her ear that she had a natural antenna or something…"

I looked up from my book when I heard the girls' voices heading toward the stairs. I had no idea who they were talking about, but it seemed like there would be at least one fellow Gryffindor in my Runes class next year. I wasn't sure how I felt about that because I'm okay with being alone. Also, I don't recall anyone who sticks their wand in their ear, not that I really pay attention to most people. It did make me wonder why anyone would stick their wand in their ear. It seemed pretty strange to me.

Sighing, I went back to reading my book.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Anything you recognize is not mine...it belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling! :)**

**Please R/R! I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: I Am Just Me… Aryela Porter

I couldn't believe my first year at Hogwarts was almost over. I started at Hogwarts a year late due to a delay in my magic appearing, or at least being noticed by those who mattered. I also haven't figured out why the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor because I don't really consider myself brave. In fact, I am quite the opposite. The only people I know here to any degree are my professors and roommates. I have 5 roommates; Rose and Heather (the bookworms), Jamie, Alice, and Lilac (the gossips). I'm probably closer to Rose than any of the others because we have some stuff in common and she's kind of a "Mother Hen" type and has spoken up for me a few times, which saved me a lot of unnecessary grief.

Professor Longbottom told all of the 2nd year Gryffindors to write an essay that is due before the end of term. The topic of this paper is "A Deep Look Inside of Me," or something like that. It is supposed to help us decide which elective class to take next year. At this point, I'm just thankful that I caught up to my class quickly and will be starting my 3rd year at the same level as everyone else. Needless to say I haven't started my essay yet and I don't really care what elective I take since all of this magic stuff is still relatively new to me. My life in the muggle world was quite different for the most part….except in the one way I wish it was.

I had a relatively normal childhood. Well, as normal as can be since I was the daughter of a movie star. I love my mom more than anything in the world. She is a wonderful mother who has always been there for me when she could and always took such great care of me. I know I am really lucky to have her in my life.

My mom, Mimi Porter, is indeed a famous actress in the muggle world. There is also one thing that sets her apart from the others in her field…..she is deaf. She had been acting professionally for about 5 years before finding out that she had a hereditary disorder that would eventually cause her to lose her hearing. She was diagnosed at age 25 and it took about 5 years for her to completely lose her ability to hear. By the time I was born, she had been deaf for two years. I grew up in a combination deaf/hearing world and was fluent in both English and Sign Language. When I was a child, I loved going places with my mom. That is, until I began looking like her…

When I turned 10, I noticed that I resembled my mom more and more. At first I thought it was awesome because she is a beautiful woman. However, that awesomeness quickly faded when I noticed random people constantly looking at me. It made me feel uncomfortable, but at the time I let it go. However, as my mom became more famous and my physical appearance resembled her more and more, things got much worse for me. You see, the ONLY thing that made me physically different from my mom (other than age, of course) was the fact that I could hear.

By the end of my 6th grade year (I had just turned 12), it had gotten to the point that I couldn't leave the house go about my normal day without constant interruption. I was always being mistaken for my mother, resulting in being asked for numerous autographs, photos, and generally not left alone. It wasn't until I'd respond to some random noise (which my mother would NEVER have heard) that these idiots would finally realize their mistake (as if my tellingthem over and over wasn't convincing enough!). They would then walk away mad and I finally got my solitude, until the next time it happened. This daily routine was my life….until the magical letter came.

When Professor McGonagall came to the door, I didn't really know what to say. I never realized that I had caused all of those "random" noises using accidental magic. She said that accidental magic is usually caused by extreme stress and that made sense because it only happened when I wanted those annoying people to leave me alone. Obviously I wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed that I was doing accidental magic because my letter to Hogwarts came a year late. The Professor apologized for this and told me that I had a bit of catching up to do, but any extra help would be made available to me if I needed it. I was grateful for that.

The one thing that I remember most about Professor McGonagall's visit was that my mom's deafness hadn't fazed her at all. Before she even spoke to my mom, she waved her wand and a tiny sign language interpreter appeared out of thin air next to her shoulder. Then, as she began speaking the figure immediately began signing without delay, as though it was reading her mind as well. As mom replied in sign, the figure began speaking. It was amazing! I wished I knew how to do that. It would've made the last few years so much easier for me. Mom seemed to think it was pretty cool too.

After the meeting with Professor McGonagall, I was so excited and hoped that I would finally meet people who had no idea who my mom is and I could finally make some real friends. All that anticipation and excitement was squashed during my first trip to Diagon Alley however….

The trip started out great. I met a very large man named Hagrid who took me through a wall and into Diagon Alley. The place was breathtaking and well….magical. The first place I went was Ollivander's to get my wand. It took several tries, but I finally found a wand that chose me. It was made of cherry with a unicorn hair core. It was quite beautiful in my opinion.

Thinking the hardest part was over, I went to Madam Malkin's to get my school robes. The place was packed so I decided to get the rest of my supplies and come back later. A few hours later I headed back to Madam Malkin's with my arms full of school supplies, a trunk, and an owl cage. As I passed a store called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I heard what sounded like a popping noise. The noise wasn't loud by any means, but I turned around anyway to see what caused it. When I turned around I saw everyone else covering their ears and wincing in pain.

As I was standing there wondering how wizards could be such pansies when it came to a simple popping noise, someone came running up to me. When they started speaking, I just sighed and thought, here we go again…

"Wow! It's Mimi Porter! Can I have your autograph? I've seen all your movies! You're so awesome! I didn't know you were a witch! That's so cool! Wait until I tell my friends!"

"I am not Mimi Porter!" I replied, disgruntled. "I am her daughter Aryela. Mimi is not a witch, I am. Now, will you please leave me alone so I can finish my school shopping?"

The girl took one more look at me, scowled, and left. I sighed and resumed my walk to Madam Malkin's, hoping I wouldn't have to deal with that again today. The robe shop was empty by the time I returned, so I was helped immediately. I paid for my robes and went to find Hagrid so he could take me home.

I still had a few weeks before I was to leave for Hogwarts on September 1st. I was happy to have a reason not to go out in public. I had lots of reading to do so that I wouldn't be any more behind than necessary when I got to school. By the time August 31st had arrived, I felt much more confident as far as book smarts went, but was a little nervous about the practical parts of spells. The next day mom took me to King's Cross Station. I said our good-byes at the car and I told her I would send my owl to her with a letter as soon as I was settled in.

* * *

The ride on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful, much to my liking. I ended up sharing a compartment with one other person, a boy I think. I had no idea who he was. I think the only thing he said to me was, "Do you mind if I sit here?" I responded with "No, go ahead." I might have glanced up at him briefly then, but I don't remember. I must have dozed off at some point because I heard someone say that it was time to get our robes on. Looking up from my book, I noticed that it was dark outside and I was once again alone in the compartment.

After exiting the train, I spotted Hagrid and he told me that I would be riding in the boats with the 1st years, but then one of the Professors would be taking me aside to sort me first. Sure enough, when the boats pulled up, Professor Longbottom was standing there and told me to come with him.

He led me into a room with a weird looking hat on a stool. He explained to me that it was a Sorting Hat and that its job was to place me in a house. That house would be where I would live while I was at Hogwarts for the next six years.

I sat on the stool and the Professor placed the hat on my head. I nearly fell off the stool when the hat began speaking to me.

"Hmmm…..you are a tough one. You have many qualities that will enable you to be successful in any house. But wait…you do seem to have many traits and feelings in common with another student I sorted last year. I believe I will put you in the same house. Yes…..better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor Longbottom took the hat off my head and said, "Welcome to Gryffindor House! I am Head of Gryffindor House so please feel free to come to me with any concerns or questions that cannot taken care of by our Prefects." Before I had a chance to ask what a Prefect was, he opened a door that led to an extremely large hall. After reading my book all summer, I had to assume this was the Great Hall. He directed me to the Gryffindor table and then left to tend to the 1st years.

As I walked over to the table I could feel several pairs of eyes watching me. I was used to this, seeing as how my mom is so famous, but I still hated it. 'Why can't people just mind their own business?' I wondered.

When I arrived at the table I found a seat at the very end near the back of the hall. I sat by myself and watched the 1st years get sorted. Following the sorting, massive amounts of food appeared on the table. I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life, and it was all so good! While I was eating I could hear mutterings of different conversations, but since I was not included in any of them, I focused on eating the delicious food.

After the food disappeared, Professor McGonagall made a few announcements and then directed the Prefects to show the1st years up to the dormitories. It was then that I learned that Prefects were 5th and 6th year students who wore a badge and whose job was to help new students. Since I had no idea where I was going, I went with the Gryffindor 1st years and our Prefects up to Gryffindor Tower.

The Gryffindor common room was quite a sight to see. It was very cozy and warm. Looking around the room, I was sure I would be able to find a small nook in which to hide myself when I needed privacy. After receiving directions to the 2nd year dormitory, I headed up to my room to meet my roommates.  
I walked into the dorm and noticed there were 6 beds. 'Great,' I thought, 'So much for privacy.'

Soon after I found my bed I heard talking and then the door swung open. I looked up to see five girls all looking at me strangely; like I had crashed some private party or was invading their space. I just smiled and greeted them.

"Hello. My name is Aryela Porter. I am starting at Hogwarts this year as a second year…"

"Wait….did you say Porter? Are you serious? Is Mimi Porter your mom? You look just like her," asked the girl with wavy light brown hair.

'Great, here we go again,' I thought and just smiled and nodded.

"Great Merlin! I can't believe it! We have a celebrity in our dorm! Mimi Porter's daughter…how awesome is that! Having a movie star for your mom must be so cool!"

"I tried to tell you guys who she looked like but you wouldn't listen to me!" shrieked a girl with long blondish hair.

"Do you think you could get me an autograph? I'm a HUGE fan of Mimi Porter! Wow, wait till everyone hears about this! I'll bet all of the muggle-borns at Hogwarts know who your mom is!" the girl with wavy light brown hair stated.

As I was struggling to catch my breath and regain my composure after the sudden onslaught of questions a girl with long red hair spoke up.

"Why don't you leave the poor girl alone? I'm sure she's just as exhausted as the rest of us. Plus, you've been bombarding her with nonsense and haven't even had the courtesy to introduce yourselves to her! I mean really…have you no tact?" "My name is Rose Weasley," she said. "I do apologize for their insensitivity."

"I'm Lilac McLaggen," the girl with the wavy hair said. "I'm sorry I got too excited."

"I'm Jamie Creevey," the girl with the blond hair said. "It's nice to meet you!"

"And the other two girls over there are Heather Wood and Alice Longbottom," Rose stated pointing out the two girls already getting into bed.

I nodded and waved to the other two girls who politely waved back and then shut their hangings around their beds. I then told the others it was nice to meet them and that I was really tired and would see them in the morning.

I climbed into my bed and pulled the curtains. 'Privacy at last,' I thought, although I had a feeling that those other girls weren't finished talking about me, my mom, or both of us. I sighed heavily and lay down on my pillow_._

* * *

Looking back I realized how fortunate I was that only two of my roommates were muggle-born. The other three didn't initially understand why I was bombarded with questions that first night. However, the next morning they seemed to understand just how famous my mom is in the muggle world. I'm guessing there are famous wizards as well, so maybe that's why they understood. I really didn't know. All I knew was how thankful I was to Rose for standing up for me that first night .and getting all the questions to stop.

After that first night, life in the dorm was okay. The other girls didn't really talk to me that much, other than about classes or my mom. As time went on, I began to realize that they were never going to truly include me in their group. This surprisingly didn't really bother me. I was never one who enjoyed gossip or anything like that and gossip seemed to be the main source of entertainment for those girls since they did it all the time. The only one in the dorm who never participated in the gossip (other than me of course) was Rose. However, I only ever saw Rose hang out with people who I assumed to be her family because they all had the same fiery red hair.

The next morning after breakfast we all got our class schedules from Professor Longbottom. I followed my roommates to class since I had no idea where I was going. The only thing I did know was that I had to somehow learn all of the 1st year curriculum as well as the 2nd year stuff in order to catch up. I had a feeling I was going to be spending a lot of time in the library, as soon as I located where it was. It took me about a week, but after that I pretty much knew where every place where I needed to be was located. The rest of the semester I spent all of my time studying, reading, or out flying on a broom by myself.

Around Thanksgiving time I had to go to the hospital wing following an accident that occurred in Potions class. I was okay, but Madame Pomfrey discovered during that examination that I am going deaf the same way my mom did. Needless to say I didn't take the news very well. In fact, I hated it! Madame Pomfrey, Professor Longbottom and Professor McGonagall are the only ones at Hogwarts who know this deepest secret of mine, and I am actually kind of glad they do.

They haven't shared my secret and they don't treat me any differently than they did before. Plus, Professor McGonagall taught me a spell that I could use to help amplify sounds in my ears just like a muggle hearing aid, only better because you can't see anything. This spell made things a lot easier for me during my classes and stuff.

However, I know that it will only work for a little while because I have the same disorder as my mom. My hearing will not get any better. It will only get gradually worse until it is eventually all gone. The idea of being deaf doesn't really scare me. I'm already fluent in Sign Language thanks to my mom. I am however extremely bothered by the fact that the one and only difference between me and my mom will be gone forever. That is the one thing I am dreading more than anything.

* * *

A quick glance up at the clock brought me out of my trip down memory lane. It was now 8:45 and our class had to have our essays completed and report to Professor Longbottom's office by 9:30. I quickly took out some parchment and a quill and wrote my essay.

**_A Deep Look inside Me_**

**_By Aryela Porter_**

**_When I look deep inside myself all I can really see is a girl whose deepest desire is to be unique and not constantly compared to someone else. No matter what world I'm in, I am always the "clone" of my famous mother and I hate it!_**

**_Please don't misunderstand…I love my mom more than anything in this world. I just really want to be known as me, Aryela, and not "Mimi Porter's daughter." I also wish there was someone out there who would like me just for me and truly understand how I feel._**

As I was writing probably the shortest essay I've ever written, I had pretty much decided that I was going to choose the elective that the fewest people from my class were in. That would at least give me some sort of uniqueness since I wasn't just following the crowd.

Deep down I was hoping that if I had already made my decision then the essay I wrote wouldn't need to actually be read by anyone. I really didn't want Professor Longbottom to read my essay. It's hard to put my true feelings in an essay for someone else to read because, unless the person reading it truly understands the feelings that are written, then the whole assignment is pointless, and I don't think there is anyone on this planet who truly understands how I feel at this moment.

I walked down to Professor Longbottom's office with my completed essay and still hadn't made my decision yet. As I got closer, I overheard my roommates talking about their choices. Lilac, Jamie, and Alice were planning to take Divination while Rose and Heather were planning to take Arithmancy. There were other mumblings from the other Gryffindors and I never heard anyone say anything about Ancient Runes. Realizing that if I took Ancient Runes I could be by myself, I made my decision in that instant and was very happy about it. I would finally get at least some peace during the school day.

Unfortunately, my choice isolated me from my roommates even more than I already was. Now, instead of being forced to listen to their gossip, I became the subject of it, and it unnerved me more to see them whisper, look at me, and continue as though I wasn't there. I was so thankful that I was going home tomorrow.

Professor McGonagall gave me special permission to use my amplification spell during the summer so I didn't have to go through the nightmare of using muggle hearing aids. I was very thankful for that because the spell worked much better and didn't need batteries. All I had to do was cast it every morning when I woke up and it lasted all day. The best part was…nobody knew what was really going on, and I liked it that way. I was determined to keep my one trait that separated me from my mom as long as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Summer of Change

The train ride home is uneventful, probably due to the fact that I slept most of the way trying to get rid of the nasty headache I woke up with. By the time we arrive at King's Cross Station, it has finally subsided. I am very excited to be going home to my solitude for a few months. I spend most of the car ride home listening to James tell Lily all about his adventures during the past few months.

When we arrive home, Mum and Dad ask me if I'm okay because I was very quiet in the car. I tell them I'm fine, just tired. Of course that's a total lie because I slept almost the entire way to London. I just don't feel up to a lengthy 'how was school?' talk at the moment. Luckily for me they believe it and I am excused to go up to my room.

The next day I wake up nice and early. I can't wait to head down the street to the library and begin my reading quests for the summer. Mom and Dad are both eating breakfast when I come down, so I indulge them in a bit of conversation.

"Morning Mum…morning Dad."

"Morning Al. I take it you slept well? I'll bet it felt good to be back in your own bed, huh?"

"It definitely did, Dad."

Mom looked at me, surprised that I was up before noon. "Where are you off to so early?"

"I am going to the muggle library down the street. I'm ready to read something enjoyable and non-magical for a change."

Mum nodded and then chuckled a bit, "I suppose I should've figured that's where you would be going. I know you look forward to that every summer. Well, please be sure to come home for lunch, okay?"

I nod, give both Mum and Dad a hug and eagerly leave the house heading for the library. It's a bright, sunny day out, forcing me to squint and shade my eyes with my hand. I wish I had my sunglasses but don't feel like going back in the house to get them. Besides, the library's not far and I have no intentions of being outside other than while walking there and back home.

When I arrive at the library, I am greeted by the cheerful older woman at the front desk. Smiling, I greet her in return and make my way back to my favorite comfy chair next to the "Self Help" section. Most people who come to the library simply check the books out and take them home. Those who do stay to read usually gather in the "Romance" or "Fiction" sections, leaving the spot I like peaceful and quiet for the most part.

When I first started coming to the library a few years ago, I asked how to get a library card so I could take books home. However, once I found out I needed an address and phone number to get one I gave up on the idea since we don't have a phone and our house is invisible to muggles. At first, I was a little disappointed, but now I find that it's better staying at the library anyway. It's a place where I can escape reality for awhile.

I find a book about the Ancient Egyptians that looks interesting and spend my morning lost in their world. For me, this is vacation. At about noon I put the book back on the shelf and head home for lunch, do a couple chores Mum asks me to do, and then return to the library to enjoy my next literary adventure. I head home around 5:00 for dinner, play some wizard chess with Dad, and go to bed fairly early so I can get an early start tomorrow as well. After all, there are so many books in the library and only so many days of summer break. My goal for the summer is to read as many of them as I can, and maybe even learn something while I do.

I follow the same routine for the first month of my break. One day in the middle of June, I notice that new poster has been hung right by where I normally sit. My curiosity gets the best of me, so I stop to read it. The poster is an advertisement for a new muggle clinic in town. On the poster are several rows of 4 letters. The top row letters are the biggest and each row gradually gets smaller. Beside each row is a number. The clinic is an optometry clinic and the poster is a warning for parents about the problems that children can have if they can't see properly. I then figured out that the letter chart is a sample muggle eye test that parents can use to see if their child's vision is normal or if further medical treatment is needed.

The directions on the poster are pretty easy to follow:

_**Stand 10 feet away, cover one eye, read the lowest line you can (without squinting), then cover the other eye and do the same. When both eyes are done, look at the number to the side of the smallest line you read. If the line your child read is not the line that has 20/20 next to it, they probably need to go get their eyes examined because they are not seeing properly and should be examined by a professional.**_

After reading the directions I decide to take the test. 'Why not?' I think to myself. 'It looks interesting and I've never tried anything like this before. Besides, the muggles do it so it can't be that difficult or painful or anything. Here goes nothing!'

I notice a line made of tape on the floor at what looked to be 10 feet from the poster, step behind it, and follow the instructions. The top rows were really easy to read, but then it got harder the further down I read until I got to a line that was blurry, but I could figure it out. The lines below that just looked like smears to me. I read the same last line with both eyes, so at least the line number will be the same for both.

After finishing, I walk up to the poster to see what my number is. It is not what I expect to see. The number next to the smallest line I can read with each eye is the 20/40 line, not 20/20. 'This is not good,' I say to myself. After reading more information on the poster, I now know what 20/40 means and that if my parents ever found out, I would have to go have my eyes examined and be told by the doctor that I need glasses. That is the last thing I want right now, so I decide not to tell anyone about this. The longer I can keep this a secret and not have to look exactly like my Dad the better.

As I'm walking home, I begin to wonder if there's a spell that can fix your vision, even if it's only a small amount. In the past I never really thought much about spells that could aid a person with minor deficiencies that no spell or potion could just make disappear. I decide that I'm going to spend a little more time in our library at home searching through some of my Mum's healing books and see for myself. Anything that can help postpone the inevitable for as long as possible is okay with me.

Reading in our library at home is certainly not as quiet as the library. I'm constantly being interrupted by somebody wanting to know what I'm reading, do I want to go play, am I looking for anything specific, do I need any help finding it, etc. I'm not about to just say 'I'm looking for a way to not have to look any more like dad than I already do, and the poster at the library says I should probably get glasses.' Somehow, I figure that wouldn't go over very well, plus I will also end up in the healer's office quicker than I'd like. Mum's usually a big help in giving me as much peace and quiet as she can, and I always make sure I do as much as I can to help her out during the day to show her how appreciative I am for her effort.

Finally after over a month of searching, I think I have found what I am looking for. In one of the books on the very back shelf, I find a chapter that contains spells to act in place of muggle "aids" such as glasses, hearing aids, etc. The spell I need to learn is called "**_Lensus Correctum_**." It is a spell designed to help reshape the lens of the eye allowing the person to see clearly without glasses. The only problem is that the spell will only work for correcting vision that is 20/60 or better. Well, now I understand why Dad doesn't just use a spell; his eyesight has to be at least 20/300 (or whatever the actual number is for "can't see more than a foot away without them").

I realize that the solution I've found is temporary, but I think that when the time comes that I will need to finally wear glasses, I will be ready to accept it. I'm hoping this spell will help me get used to the change gradually instead of being an immediate one. I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts in a couple weeks as "Harry Potter's Clone." Who knows? Maybe I'll be lucky enough that my eyesight won't worsen beyond the spell's capability to work until after I graduate. Only time will tell…

For now, I need to learn how to perform the spell without blinding myself.

It takes me about two weeks, but I think I've finally mastered the spell. I notice after casting it that things actually look different to me. I never noticed before how much I was actually missing because some of it was starting to blend together as the lines blurred. I see nothing blurry now…everything is very clear. Just to be sure, I decide to confirm the result with the eye test poster in the library, so to the library I go. Sure enough, this time when I read the letters I can read all the way to the bottom!

Needless to say, I am overjoyed, both in my spell work and the fact that I don't have to tell anyone the truth yet. It is a great day! The cool part about the spell is that the effects last for 12 hours, meaning I really only have to cast it every morning. Since I can do that in the privacy of my 4-poster while at school, no one needs to know what I'm doing! My secret is safe for now!

I waste no time putting my new spell to the test by brushing up on my seeking skills (much to my Dad's and James's liking. I haven't really practiced all summer) by chasing the snitch around our yard for hours each day. We go back to school in two weeks, and I can't wait for Quidditch tryouts! Gryffindor has an opening for seeker this year and I'd really like to make the team. I wasn't going to try out because I could never seem to find the snitch before Lily or James did, and now I know why! I wasn't able to see the snitch this well before! But now I think to myself, 'Look out! Albus is on fire!' as I catch the snitch for probably the 50th time today.

As I'm packing my trunk for my 3rd year at Hogwarts, I have a good feeling that this summer was only the beginning of changes that were going to take place in my life. I just hope that most, if not all of the changes are positive ones. I throw the book containing my "secret" spell into my trunk. I don't think anyone at home will miss it, and I want to see what other types of interesting spells are in there. I am also excited that I will be taking a new class that no one from Gryffindor house is in as far as I know. I think this is the first time I am not so apprehensive and dreading going back to school!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts

I spent part of the ride on the Hogwarts Express sharing a compartment with some of my relatives and was really enjoying myself. However, as the ride went on, they all ended up leaving the cabin one by one to go find their friends they hadn't seen all summer. I'll admit I was ready for some quiet time, but it also made me truly realize that I really didn't have any friends. Before it never bothered me because I was never sure who was truly trying to be my friend and who was only interested in me because of my dad. Now however, it made me feel a little sad. It felt like I was truly missing out on something wonderful.

'_This is ridiculous_,' I thought to myself. '_I am definitely going to try to change the way I am around people this year. I'll start by trying out for the Quidditch team and then go from there. I will remain cautious of course, but at least if no one likes me for me I can at least say I tried. I just hope that there is someone at Hogwarts who can just like me because I'm Al, not because I'm Harry Potter's "look-a-like" son_.'

The compartment door banging open brought me out of my reverie. My brother James and my cousin Fred walked in talking excitedly about something. Upon seeing me, they suddenly got quiet.

"Hey Al, I know you hate mingling with the crowd on the train, but do you think you could let us have the compartment for a while? Fred and I have some things we need to discuss that don't concern you or anyone else. We only need about 30 minutes to an hour. Is that okay?"

I thought about it for a minute and figured if I was going to start changing the way I deal with people anyway, I could surely handle leaving the compartment for 30-60 minutes. "Sure," I replied. "I'll be back in about 45 minutes or so."

"Great! Thanks bro! I owe you one!"

I grab my book, my wand, and some money and head out into the corridor. Most people are in compartments so it isn't as crowded as I expected it to be. A few people greet me kindly and I return the greeting. I continue to walk along looking for the trolley feeling pretty good about myself, and then it happens…

"Look! It's Harry Potter! He's on the train! Can I have your autograph, sir? Pretty please?"

I look behind me to see what looks like a first year girl sprinting down the corridor after me. I can only assume that I passed by her compartment and she got a glimpse of me through the window. I stop walking, take a deep calming breath, and turn to face her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not Harry Potter. I am his son Albus. I know I look a lot like him which is why you thought it was him. Please quiet down before a crowd unnecessarily forms."

The little girl stared at Al, making him feel a very uncomfortable. Finally she spoke.

"Wow… Okay, I see the difference now. I'm sorry Albus; I should've noticed you aren't wearing glasses. Everybody knows that Harry Potter is blind without his glasses, so he always wears them. Please forgive me; it won't happen again because I know better now."

"Of course I forgive you. You aren't the first person to make that mistake and I'm sure you won't be the last. Please go back to your compartment now so I can go back to what I was doing."

"Sure thing! Thanks Albus!"

I turn around and continue my search for the trolley. I can definitely use a snack right about now. I notice that I do feel pretty good about how I just handled myself with that little girl. However, I realize that some things will never change and it only strengthens my resolve to keep my 'problem' and 'new spell' a secret for now. I only hope it lasts as long as I need it to. For now though, I'm not going to worry about that. What I need right now is junk food.

_Aryela sat alone in her compartment on the train reading a book. The fact that she was alone did not surprise her seeing as how she didn't have any real friends to speak of. Her entire summer was spent going to different events with her mum and socializing with her "friends" there. Unfortunately, those "friends" were mainly the kids of other movie stars like her mum and they were mainly interested in sucking up to the right people and name-dropping so they could get their foot in the door to the movie star world. Ary was not the least bit interested in becoming a movie star, but she had to be there because it was important to her mum. As much as she longed for a true friend who was only interested in her and not her mum's fame or her status, she would rather be alone than having to pretend all the time._

I figured I might as well use the many hours on the Hogwarts Express to refresh my memory on the many things I learned last year. I don't want to fall behind after I worked so hard to catch up. I know I didn't have much time to myself over the summer to read and review, and it wasn't like I could take my magic books to all of the events I had to go to with my mum. The fact that I was a witch had to remain a secret because I didn't want to jeopardize everything my mum had worked so hard for all these years. I didn't want to be the subject of some major scandal that could ruin mum's career, and the fact that I was a "freak" witch could make me just that.

A few hours into the journey, the trolley cart arrives outside my compartment. I realize I haven't eaten since breakfast, so I open the door and get a few things. As I'm paying the lady, I notice a boy with black messy hair and probably the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen waiting for me to finish so that he can get something as well. The boy looks vaguely familiar to me, but I can't place where. When I'm done, I look up, politely smile at him, and return to my compartment. Once back inside, I begin eating my pumpkin pasty and go back to reading my book.

_Albus finally found the trolley at the rear of the train. When he got to it, he patiently waited as a girl was getting some treats and paying for them. When she finished she looked up and smiled at him before turning back into her compartment. He politely smiled back and proceeded to purchase his treats. When he looked at his watch, he noticed that it had only been 15 minutes since he left, and he promised James he'd be back in 45 minutes. He had his book but now needed someplace quiet to read. Most of the compartments he passed were noisy, but he noticed that the girl who had just bought treats before him had a compartment to herself. He figured it was worth asking if he could sit in there for about 30 minutes or so and just read his book._

I knock on her compartment door and slowly open it a bit. "Excuse me, but would you mind if I sat in here and read my book for about 30 minutes? I promised my brother he could have our compartment to himself for 45 minutes and it's only been 15 minutes since I left. I promise I won't disturb you."

Without looking up, she replies, "I don't mind, go ahead."

I take a seat on the opposite end of the compartment and take out my book. After about 15 minutes of reading I glance up at the girl whose compartment I am sharing. She looks vaguely familiar to me, but I can't place where I might have seen her before. I go back to reading my book. After finishing the chapter I'm on, I look at my watch and see that it's been over 45 min and I can go back to my compartment now. I stand up, thank the girl for allowing me to share her compartment, and head back to my own. I'll need to put my robes on soon and make sure my stuff is ready to come off the train.

A few minutes after getting my treats from the trolley and settling back into my book, I heard a knock on the door of my compartment followed by it sliding open and a boy asking if he could sit here and read for 30 minutes. I think he said something else, but I wasn't really paying attention. I told him that I didn't mind without even looking up from my book due to the fact that I was right in the middle of a particularly good part. I peeked at him a bit later and thought I he looked like the boy that sat in my compartment last year, but I couldn't be sure. I went back to reading and sometime later I heard the door open and close again and I knew that I was once again alone in my compartment. I finished the chapter I was reading and changed into my robes so I would be ready for when it was time to get off the train.

When the train pulled into the station, I got off and headed to one of the carriages that were waiting for us. I felt a little better about this year than I felt last year. I wasn't 'the new girl' and my work load was going to be much easier since I only had to take 3rd year classes instead of trying to play catch-up like I did last year. I still don't really know that many people and I have no idea who is sharing the carriage with me. They appear to be younger than me so I am guessing that they are 2nd years and they are all wearing Hufflepuff robes. They spend the entire ride up to the castle pretending I'm not there and just talking to each other. It's during this ride that I decide to get to know some of my housemates this year, at least casually, so that I might eventually have a friend someday. I will make sure they are not like my "star friends" though. It is bad enough I had to deal with that phoniness all summer.

As I walk into the Great Hall, I decide to sit by Rose since I get along best with her compared to my other roommates. As I approach the table, she waves to me and motions me to sit down. It is a good feeling to at least pretend like I belong, if only for the feast. Rose and I share some small talk and soon the sorting of the 1st years begins. During the sorting I look around at some of my housemates whom I have never really paid attention to before. The first person who catches my attention is the boy who was sitting in my compartment on the train. '_Huh, I never knew he was a Gryffindor_,' I thought to myself. Well, at least I know now that there is at least one other person in Gryffindor house who actually likes to read, other than Rose, of course. I also watched some boys down the table goofing around and joined in cheering the newest members of Gryffindor house. The food was awesome just like I remembered, and the bed was just as comfortable as I was exhausted and went right to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and got ready early. Before I left my bed, I took out my wand and silently cast my **_Aural Amplifico _**spell to make sure I'd be good all day. I decided to sit in the front of all my classes so I'd be able to hear better in case the spell failed at some point. I figured if I sat in the front from day one, it wouldn't look strange if I had to because I couldn't hear as well. Besides, that was a secret I wasn't ready to tell yet anyway, so my plan seemed perfect. I headed down to breakfast early with a small hint of excitement for my new year at Hogwarts.

_Albus awoke early for his first day of classes. He was excited about starting Ancient Runes as well as trying out his new spell at school. He whispered the spell just in case anyone else was awake. He did not want anyone else to know what he was doing or it might give his secret away. Once everything came into focus, he got out of his bed and got ready for breakfast and the day ahead._

As I was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, I couldn't help but notice things I had never seen before. For instance, I never realized how much detail there was in all the pictures on the walls, as well as the statues and carvings on the walls. I entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few people sat at the Gryffindor table, including the girl whose compartment I sat in on the train. I never knew she was a Gryffindor, although I didn't really know too many people in the house, unless they were related to me, since I mostly kept to myself. She seemed nice enough on the train though, so I made a mental note to say 'hello' to her if I see her in the common room.

When I got my schedule from Professor Longbottom, I saw that I had my first Runes class today! I just had to get through Potions first. 'Ah well,' I thought, 'Could be worse. I could have to wait until Friday to finally see what Ancient Runes is like.'

Rose and I have been potions partners since we were 1st years, and this year is no exception. I can't wait to see what kinds of potions we'll be brewing this year. Professor Jonas wasted no time in starting us off on our first potion of the new year. Today we were brewing a simple cheer potion, designed to make someone feel happy if successful. Rose already had the ingredients written down and had gone off to fetch them from the supply closet. In the last two years I never understood how she always had the stuff written down so quickly. I just thought she was that far ahead in the book and already knew ahead of time. While I was waiting for Rose to get back to the table, I took a moment and looked around our classroom. Most of the other students were busy copying the ingredients down from the list that Professor Jonas had written up on the board. I didn't remember ever seeing anything written on the board before, but I wasn't sure if I just couldn't see it very well or because I just wasn't paying attention. Rose always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else and with her as my partner there wasn't much I had to worry about in potions class. Rose's return to our table brought me back to the task at hand and we spent the rest of the period creating an excellent cheer potion. Soon after our potion was finished, class was dismissed and I was off to my first Runes class.

As I walk into the Ancient Runes classroom, I notice that I am one of the first ones there. I notice several notes on the board that Professor Bell must have put up, and decide right away that I will sit in the front of the room for at least this class just in case my spell doesn't work properly and I still need to be able to see the board. I walk to the table in the front of the classroom, set my things down, take a seat, and pull out my Runes text and wait for class to begin.

Slowly other students begin entering the room. There aren't very many people in my class and it seems that most of them are in Ravenclaw. I turn around in my seat and continue browsing through my book when I hear someone next to me.

"Excuse me. Is anyone sitting here?"

I look up from my book to see the girl from the train. "Nope," I replied.

After she sat down and took her stuff out of her bag she said, "Thanks! I don't think we've actually met. My name is Aryela or Ary for short. What's yours?"

"My name is Albus or Al for short."

"It's nice to meet you, Al."

"It's nice to meet you, Ary."

'Well she seems nice. She also didn't seem to know who I was, nor did she mention my dad at all!' Al thought to himself as class began.

I found Runes to be very interesting and was definitely happy that I chose it for my elective. Ary seemed nice as well. It was refreshing to meet a Gryffindor girl who wasn't into gossip or just plain talked non-stop. She's very quiet and attentive in class and will probably make a good study partner, at least for Runes.

The rest of my classes were pretty typical and uneventful. After classes were over, I dropped my bag off in my room and headed down to the great hall for dinner. As I entered the hall, I saw Rose waving me over to where she was sitting. So far it had been a good day and sitting down to dinner with my favorite cousin would make it even better. She stood up and gave me a big hug as I got to the table and we both sat down to eat. I then noticed that Ary was sitting at the end of the table all by herself.

"Rose, why is Ary sitting all by herself down there?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "She always sits by herself at meals. She doesn't really talk much to anyone. How did you know her name anyway, Al? I don't ever remember you talking to her or about her before."

"I met her in Ancient Runes today. She is the only other Gryffindor in my class and my table partner. It surprised me to find out she's a Gryffindor. I don't remember her being sorted with us or even seeing her before this year."

"That's because she arrived at Hogwarts last year. And you probably never saw her because she spent most of that year studying and getting extra help since she was learning both first and second year stuff at the same time so that she would be caught up with the rest of us. Besides, it's not like you do much other than read yourself. You're usually pretty much in your own world most of the time and not really one to socialize much," Rose replied.

"Rose, you know very well why I don't go out of my way to hang around lots of people. You try looking almost exactly like Harry Potter and see how many people want to be your friend just because of that. I have yet to meet anyone who simply wants to be my friend because I'm me. I have been used too many times to trust anyone. I don't think there is anyone on this planet who can truly understand how I feel. I know this is going to sound awful, but there have been many times when I hate the fact that I resemble my dad so closely. Do you have ANY idea how many times I have been called Harry? I wish I had come here from somewhere else and no one knew who my father was. Ary's lucky she doesn't have to worry about that stuff since no one here really knows her. I envy her for that." I said, staring at Rose while feeling quite agitated, and then turned my attention to my dinner plate.

_Rose sat there for a minute looking at Albus trying to decide if she should tell him what was on her mind. She knew that Ary had a lot more in common with Al than he knew, but she also knew that Ary would never talk about her mom because of her own desire to be unique. She didn't want to betray Ary's trust though, so she simply gave her cousin a quick hug to let him know she understood and would be there for him always. He nodded and continued eating._

Rose turned back to her dinner and we both ate in silence for awhile. After we finished dessert, I looked at her. I knew she understood what it was like to have famous parents, since her mum and dad were the other two-thirds of the "Golden Trio", but at least she didn't look exactly like either one of them. Her face resembled her mum but she had the trademark Weasley red hair. She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Yes, Al. I do know all of the troubles you've been through and was there with you through all your heartache. I truly hope that someday you will find someone, who isn't related to you, who you feel you can trust with both your head and your heart." Then with a bit of a chuckle, she added, "Besides, if you think about it, the world is such a big place that I'm sure there are people out there somewhere who actually have no idea who Uncle Harry is."

With that comment I couldn't help but smile. "I have no doubt that you are correct as always my dear cousin, and believe me, I am looking forward to the day that I can leave this bubble we live in now and actually meet some of those people."

After dinner, Rose and I head back up to the common room to get started on our homework. I didn't expect to actually have homework on the first day! As we enter the common room I see the notice on the bulletin board…

**Gryffindor House Quidditch Team Tryouts**

**Open to Gryffindors who are at least in their SECOND year (NO Firsties!)**

**Saturday, September 12****th**** at 12:00**

**We are trying out all positions this year. Please write your name, your year, and the position you wish to try out for below by 12:00 on Friday, September 4****th****. After we know how many are interested in trying out, more information about tryout day will be posted.**

**Please direct all questions to Roxanne Weasley, Gryffindor Team Captain.**

After reading the notice, I immediately put my name on the list for Seeker. I see that a few people have already signed up as well, but none for seeker yet. At this point I'm not really too concerned whether I make the team or not. I just want to see how well I do against whoever else tries out, plus I know James will finally quit bugging me about it. I then go over to the table to begin my homework.

_As Ary sat in the Great Hall eating her dinner, all she could think about was how well today had been so far for her. She finally felt comfortable with her abilities and that she had finally caught up to the rest of her classmates. Even her new class, Ancient Runes, seemed like it was going to be interesting and just enough of a challenge. She managed to sit at the front table in all of her classes so far and even officially met the boy from the train, Al, who also happens to be in Gryffindor._

I glance down the table from my seat and I see Rose and Al. I figure they obviously know each other. I almost get up and go sit with them, but then I notice Al looking agitated and Rose looking upset. I decide to just mind my own business and finish my dinner so I can get to the library and start on my homework. As I get up to leave I see Rose and Al leaned into a hug in a hushed conversation and am glad I decided not to interrupt them.

Once I get to the library, I pull out my books and prepare to start my homework. I have to write an essay on the Wolfsbane Potion and, for Runes, my assignment is to read chapter 1 and translate the runes at the end of the chapter. Since I started reading my Ancient Runes text immediately after I purchased it in August, all I really had to do was review the chapter and write the translations. I finish my Runes work in about 30 minutes and move on to my Potions essay, which takes about 90 minutes for me to complete.

As I'm writing my essay, I hear one of the other students talking about Quidditch tryouts. I don't know much about Quidditch other than it's a Wizarding sport and very popular at Hogwarts. It's still early when I finish my homework, so I go find a book on Quidditch so at least I'll know what everyone's talking about.

I didn't realize that Quidditch was such an exciting sport, and it's played on brooms! I really like flying and used it as a temporary escape last year when things got really stressful. The more I read about Quidditch, the more I want to see an actual match. I definitely won't be missing any this year! I check out the book and make my way back to the common room.

The common room only has about 15 people in it when I arrive. Some people are doing homework while others are just lounging in front of the fireplace. I see the notice on the board about Quidditch tryouts with quite a few names written on the sign-up sheet. Since there isn't anything else of interest posted, I head up to my room to get ready for bed, read some more of my book, and happily put my first full day back at Hogwarts to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Quidditch Tryouts

**A/N: Anything you recognize belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling!**

_The first two weeks of school passed uneventfully. On Friday the 11__th__ of September however, there were quite a few nervous people in the Gryffindor common room, along with a few over-confident ones. There was a lot of talk about the upcoming Quidditch team trials the following day._

_Albus was having a quiet conversation with Rose in one of the corners of the common room._

"So Al, are you ready for tomorrow's tryout?"

"As ready as I can be I guess. I figure the worst that can happen is that I don't make it, but at least James will leave me alone about trying out."

"Well, that is something I suppose. Wouldn't you prefer to actually make the team though? I mean, are you at least going to give 100% while trying out, or are you just trying to get James off your back?"

"Oh, I definitely want to make the team and I am going to give it 100%, it just won't be absolutely devastating for me if I don't…unlike some of those people over there." Al said motioning over to the fireplace where a couple people were having an intense conversation about how they just HAD to make the team this year, as though hoping the captain would hear and have pity on them or something.

"It's not like Roxanne hasn't ever seen you play Quidditch before since we always play at Grandmum Weasley's house, but then again…."

"Then again what?"

"Never mind…"

"No Rose. Spit it out. Then again what?"

"Well, I was going to mention how the last few times we played you either weren't focused or something because you never seemed to be able to find the snitch and that definitely won't help your chances of making the team."

"Yeah, I know, but I've actually been practicing so I should do better than the last time we all played at Grandmum's house. I just hope Roxy notices a difference. We'll find out tomorrow for sure anyway. Hey, are you trying out this year?"

"Yeah, I figured why not. I'm gonna go out for Chaser and see what happens. There are a lot of people going for Chaser this year, but I hope to at least make a reserve spot."

"I think you'll do great! I'll definitely be cheering for you!"

"I'll be cheering for you as well, Al. Want to meet for breakfast tomorrow before tryouts?"

"Sure. Is 8:00 in the common room okay?"

"Yep… I'll see you down here at 8:00."

"Great! Well, I think I'm gonna head up to bed early to make sure I'm well rested for tomorrow. Good night Rosie."

"I'm going to go on up as well. Night Al. Sleep well!"

_Rose went up to her dorm and spotted Ary sitting on her bed reading. Noticing it was not a textbook but in fact a book about Quidditch, she smiled. It was nice to know that she was at least slightly interested in something other than schoolwork._

"Hey Ary! How are you?"

"Oh...hey Rose! I'm good…you?"

"I'm okay, just making sure I'm well rested for tomorrow's tryout. I see you're reading a book on Quidditch. Are you coming to tryouts tomorrow? It should be a lot of fun."

"I thought about it, but I didn't know if I was allowed since I'm not actually trying out."

"Tryouts are open for anyone in Gryffindor who wants to watch. It really helps to have a cheering section, especially when you're nervous."

"I'll definitely be there then. After all this reading about it, I'm interested to see what it actually looks like for real. What time do tryouts start?"

"They start at 10:00 am. Did you want to join me for breakfast tomorrow beforehand as well?" I'm planning to be in the common room at 8:00."

"If I'm awake by then, I'd like that. If not, don't bother waiting for me. Since I'm only going to be a spectator tomorrow I can always grab something on the way to the pitch if I'm running late."

"Okay sounds good. I'll see you at the pitch either way though."

"Definitely."

"Okay then…Good night Ary."

"Good night Rose."

_After bidding Rose good night, Ary went back to reading her book. She had learned about all the positions and what the balls were for in Quidditch. The part with the Chasers, Keeper, and Quaffle almost seemed like a muggle lacrosse game without the little nets, played in the air on brooms instead of running on land, and having three goals to tend instead of only one. The Beaters hitting the Bludger would be like playing tennis with clubs instead of racquets (except they're actually aiming the ball AT someone), and the Seeker chasing the Snitch was just an entity of its own. By attending the tryouts, it would give her a chance to see each part of the game played separately, unlike a game where it all happens at once. She was indeed excited to find out she could watch tryouts. Plus, she could watch her friend play as well and cheer her on. Actually eating breakfast with someone for a change seemed nice as well, as long as she awoke in time, which occasionally proved difficult for her on the weekends. Ary finished reading the chapter she was on, closed the book, and let her mind drift off to sleep looking forward to the next day._

_Ary woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm going off. She had set it the night before for 7:30 in the hopes of actually meeting Rose in the common room. Upon looking at the clock, however, she noticed that it was now 8:45. She was very thankful that the charm she had cast on her bed each night worked as well as it did. She had slept through her alarm before, but that was during the week and Rose woke her up when it happened. She wondered if her hearing was getting worse, so she left the alarm going off and began this morning as she began every morning by casting the spell on her ears._

_As soon as she cast the spell on her right ear, Ary jumped in fright from the sound of the alarm. She didn't realize just how bad her hearing had gotten over the summer, and was even more thankful her amplification spell still worked. As she began to get ready for the day ahead, she was also thinking that it was probably time for a new type of alarm for the morning._

I couldn't believe I actually got invited to breakfast and then overslept. I did warn her last night that it might happen though, so at least it wasn't a surprise. I figure she's probably more focused on tryouts today anyway.

I finally reach the Great Hall for breakfast at around 9:20. As I walk in, I see Rose, Al, and a few others getting up from the table and heading toward the door. I wave to Rose and tell her I'll see her at the tryout. She smiles and continues to walk out the door.

I sit down and serve myself some eggs and toast. I am really excited to see what Quidditch looks like in real life rather than pictures in a book, even if they do move. After eating my food and having a glass of pumpkin juice to wash it down, I stand up and begin walking to the Quidditch pitch. I want to get there before tryouts begin so I don't miss any part of it.

I arrive at the pitch and sit in the area designated for those of us who aren't trying out. Looking around, I notice that different sections in the stands are marked off according to position. I immediately spot Rose in the section marked off for Chasers and Al in the section for Seekers. I also see a lot of other people with red hair and I assume they are all related to Rose somehow.

One of the redheads whom I guess is the captain Roxanne gets up to address the people trying out, explaining that being on the team in previous years doesn't guarantee a spot on the team this year. There were a few disgruntled looks at that statement, but no one said anything. She then called those trying out for Beater to come forward and the tryouts began.

After the Beaters finished their tryouts I hear Roxanne call for the Chasers. I see Rose and seven others rise and head toward the center of the pitch. It looks like they have to do some kind of obstacle course on their brooms while holding a quaffle and score a goal at the end. After the first couple of people fail to complete the course and leave the pitch, I figure out that it must be a challenge meant to weed out the lesser experienced players. Rose is the first one to actually complete the course and returns to the center of the pitch to wait for the next part of her tryout. Following the course, I notice that there are only four people remaining. I know this means that Rose will at least be on the reserve team, which is better than not making it at all.

Rose ends up being on the reserve team and the tryout moves on to the Keepers, of which there are only two trying out. It didn't take very long to complete since Roxanne chose the person who didn't let any goals get scored. The last group is the Seekers, but I see that it isn't really a group, but one person. As I look closer, I see that it's Al up there trying out for Seeker. Well, if he succeeds at his tryout, at least I'll know one person on the team. I watch him zoom around the pitch twice at top speed and then fly around looking for the snitch. I'm sure he must have to catch it in a certain time since he has no competition but I'm not sure exactly how long he has. I just hope he does well.

Al is successful in catching the snitch in time and is announced as the team's new Seeker. I see Rose go down to congratulate Al. I decide that I'm going to go back to the dorm and relax before dinner. I figure Rose will come up to change and I will congratulate her then. I look once more down to the pitch just to make sure Rose isn't looking for me. She is quite distracted, so I turn and leave the stands.

_Al woke up at 7:30 and was down in the common room at 7:50. He felt more excited than nervous and was actually quite hungry when Rose came down at 8:00._

"Ready to go? I'm starving!"

Rose just looks at me and says with a laugh, "Yeah, c'mon…let's go."

The Great Hall is relatively empty except for the Gryffindor table. It seems like most of the house is up and ready to either tryout or watch the tryouts. Rose and I find a seat and begin eating.

"Are you nervous Al?"

"A little I guess… more excited though I think. I just want to prove to Roxy that I really can find the snitch first. Plus, I want James to leave me alone about trying out. As long as I do my best, that's all that matters to me. Are you nervous Rosie?"

"Same as you I suppose. I really would like to at least make the reserve team though. It would give me something to do besides schoolwork, plus I think it'll be fun!"

"Well, maybe we'll be on the reserve team together if nothing else. That would be brilliant!"

We finish eating and get up from the table with the other Gryffindors and leave the Great Hall, heading to the Quidditch pitch. The anxiousness I felt earlier is slightly more than it was, but not enough to keep me from focusing on my tryout. I have a good feeling about today no matter what happens.

As we enter the pitch, I notice that certain areas of the stands have been marked off according to position. I give Rose a hug and we wish each other good luck before going to our respective areas to wait our turn. I am the first to arrive in the section for Seekers, so I take a seat and look around at the other sections. I see Rose sitting with James and quite a few others in the section for the Chasers. There seem to be quite a few going out for Beater as well, and two or three for Keeper. I also notice quite a few people from our house have come out as well and are sitting in the section for spectators, including my sister Lily.

Hearing Roxanne's voice grabs my attention. She is giving the instructions and schedule for today's tryouts. The Beaters will be going first, followed by the Chasers, Keepers, and finally the Seekers. After Roxanne finishes her speech, the Beaters stand up and walk onto the pitch to begin their tryout. I look over to Rose and see her looking at me as well. We give each other a smile and a "thumbs up" sign and go back to our own thoughts.

We had a total of 10 people trying out for the two Beater slots. It was a fierce competition, but at the end it was announced that this year's Beaters are going to be Freddie Weasley and Dominic Wood. The stands erupted at the announcement and, after congratulations were shared, it was on to the Chaser tryout.

There are eight people trying out for two Chaser spots, since Roxanne is a Chaser as well. The first part of the Chaser tryout is like an obstacle course of sorts, meant to simulate having to maneuver, dodge, and still be able to hold the Quaffle and then score a goal. Every person who wants to be a Chaser has to successfully complete this course, or they will be eliminated immediately. After watching the first two fail to complete the course (one finishing everything but missing the shot wide of the right hoop), I see Rose hop on her broom and zoom toward the start point.

"Go Rosie!" I shout, knowing she probably can't hear me over all the other cheering. I watch her easily dodge the two bludgers and the oncoming player, swooping up and around and aiming the Quaffle directly in the middle of the left hoop. I jump up out of my seat cheering and notice that everyone in the stands are also on their feet cheering for her. I am so proud of Rose for being the first one to not be eliminated after the course.

Following the obstacle course, the number of Chaser hopefuls went from eight to four. Knowing that Roxanne will probably take two Chasers for the reserve team makes me really proud of Rose because I know she wanted to at least make that. Plus, I see that her competition includes my brother James and Kimberly Jones, daughter of Gwenog Jones. I know we're going to have a great team this year no matter what, and that makes me glad I decided to try out. My suspicions came true about 30 minutes later when I hear Roxanne announce that James and Kimberly would join her as Chasers this year.

We only have two people trying out for Keeper, so I know that tryout won't take very long. I start to get myself ready for my turn, and it's only then that I notice I'm the only one sitting in the Seeker area. I can't believe I'm the only person trying out for Seeker. However, I do know that Roxanne is a competent Seeker as well and could easily call up Rose as Chaser and just play Seeker if I don't do well enough. I have to show her that I can actually do this, at least for my own confidence's sake.

Following her announcement of Trevor Jordan being selected at Keeper, Roxanne comes over to me.

"Ready to go Al?"

"I sure am, What do I have to do?"

"It's pretty basic. I actually let the snitch go during the Keeper tryouts so it's already up there somewhere. All I need you to do is get up there on your broom, fly two laps around the pitch as fast as you can, and then find the snitch and catch it as quickly as you can. Since you are the only one trying out this year, you will have a time limit instead of trying to beat someone else. If you can't catch the snitch within 45 minutes from the time you begin your laps, then you will not be on the team. Any questions?"

"Nope, seems pretty clear to me. Shall I begin now?"

"Fly up to the center of the pitch and wait there. I will be up shortly to start you off."

"Okay," I say, mounting my broom and charging for the center of the pitch. I am riding on my Dad's old Firebolt, which still flies surprisingly well for how old it is and everything Dad put it through when he was younger, including losing it while escaping the Death Eaters when he was almost 17. I didn't really want to try out on a school broom and never had a reason to have my own broom at school, but after I owled Mum and Dad telling them I was going to try out this year, I got an owl the next day with a letter saying how proud they were of me and a package that contained the broom.

As I'm hovering above the center of the pitch, I see Roxanne flying up toward me with a stopwatch in her hand. She asks me one more time if I'm ready and, after I nod, I hear, "GO!" I take off quickly and lie almost flat on my broom as I zoom around the pitch. I really love speeding around on a broom. The two laps go by very quickly and all too soon I am back at the center of the pitch with Roxanne.

"Wow Al…that was a great time! It only took you 5 minutes to finish your laps, so now you have 40 minutes to find and catch the snitch. I will be in the stands watching with all the others, but will announce over the loudspeaker when you have 15, 10, 5, 2, and 1 minute remaining. Good luck!" And with that, she leaves and I am left to hunting for the snitch.

After about 10 minutes of searching I see something shiny near the left hoop, so I fly that direction hoping it's the snitch. It is indeed the snitch and I get excited until it senses me and immediately flies away. There is no way I'm giving up on it though. With a new sense of purpose I go all out, chasing the snitch in more directions than I ever imagined I would have to go. It finally pays off though when I finally wrap my fingers around the tiny golden ball. I fly over to Roxanne to hand her the snitch, which she accepts with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow Al! I think that's the first time I've ever seen you actually find the snitch! James said you had been practicing and I can see it paid off for you. Welcome to the team! Great job!"

I fly over to the stands as Roxanne was announcing that I would be the Seeker for this year's team that practices would start next week. After I land I am engulfed in a big hug from Rose.

"Al, you were great up there! I am so proud of you! How do you feel?"

"Relieved, stunned, excited, nervous…you know, the whole spectrum of emotions at the moment. It's like it hasn't really sunk in yet. I suppose it will become more real to me next week when practices start."

"I know what you mean. Roxanne wants the people on the reserve team to show up at practice as well for now. That way we will know all the plays and be in shape so we can sub during a game if necessary. That means we get to be at practices together at least." Rose smiled and gave me another big hug. "Come on. Let's head up to the dormitories and get changed. It's almost time for dinner and I think there's going to be a celebration in the common room afterwards!" I start to laugh as we race into the castle. So far it has probably been the best day I have ever had during my time at Hogwarts, and I'm glad it's not over yet.

_Ary was sitting on her bed trying to figure out ways to tweak her alarm so it would actually wake her up in the morning. She heard the door open and saw Rose come in wearing a huge smile on her face._

"Congratulations Rose! You looked great up there today!"

"Thanks Ary! I'm glad you made it! I missed you at breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that…I slept through my alarm again."

"I didn't hear it go off either. In fact, I think I've only ever heard it go off a few times."

"I usually put a silencing charm around my bed so that no one else is bothered by my alarm…especially on weekends. Although I usually don't set it on the weekends and end up sleeping until lunchtime."

"Are you coming down to dinner? I'm going down as soon as I change."

"Sure! That sounds great! Just watching Quidditch made me hungry. I can't imagine how hungry I'd be if I was actually playing!"

Rose laughed. "I'm starving! I didn't eat much before tryouts because I didn't want to get sick on my broom. Just give me a few minutes to shower and change and we can go, okay?"

I laughed with her. "That's fine. Take your time; I'm not going anywhere."

As Rose goes into the bathroom, I finish the chapter I had been reading when Rose came in, then put it my book away and waited to go to dinner. Rose came out about 15 minutes later and we headed down to the common room. I saw Al at the bottom of the stairs. He seemed to be waiting for Rose.

"Hey Al! Ary's gonna go to dinner with us, okay?" Rose said, practically skipping down the stairs.

"Um sure…that's fine. Hi Ary. How are you?"

"Good thanks. Congratulations on making the team. You looked great up there today!"

"Thanks. I'm really excited. Do you like Quidditch? Most girls here don't get into it much."

"To be honest, I had no idea what Quidditch was until I found a book in the library and started reading about it a week ago. I thought reading about Quidditch was fascinating, but watching it was much more exciting. I can't wait to see the first match!"

"You mean you actually went to Hogwarts for a whole year and didn't see one Quidditch match? I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, I spent a lot of time in the library and getting extra help last year since I started a year late and was trying to cram two years of study into one. I really didn't have much time for anything else."

"Oh that's right. Rose told me about that. Well, I'm glad you're experiencing more of what Hogwarts has to offer this year. Shall we go to dinner girls?"

And with that, we leave the common room and head for the Great Hall.

Following dinner, Rose, Al, and I head back up to the common room. I hang out with them for awhile and they introduce me to a game called Exploding Snap, which is actually quite fun now that I've got the hang of it. After about an hour or so a celebration seems to be starting for the new Quidditch team, so Rose and Al go over to join in. I decide it's time to call it a night. I still have to figure out how I'm going to tweak my alarm so that it will actually wake me up and I want to spend some time on that before I actually go to sleep. I bid my friends good night and head up to the dorm, thinking about how today was probably the best day I've had since I first came to Hogwarts.

**A/N: I hope you are continuing to enjoy my story. If you can, please review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! :)**

Chapter 6: Exams and Going Home

_First term seemed to be flying by faster than it did in the past. Between Quidditch, homework, and hanging out with her new friends Rose and Al, Ary was having the best year ever. Even though she wasn't actually playing Quidditch, she made sure to come to all of the practices she was allowed to watch. By the time Gryffindor's first match came along in mid-October, she felt pretty comfortable with her knowledge of the game. Rose didn't play that game, but Albus looked amazing and right on point with what he needed to do, and snatched up the snitch in a mere 30 minutes, winning the match for Gryffindor after they had gotten off to a rough start and were down 30-60 against the Hufflepuffs. After dinner that evening there was a huge celebration in the Gryffindor common room, which Ary attended this time. She hung out with Rose and Al for a while and drank a couple butterbeers before retiring to her bed._

_Halloween had been pretty eventful as well. There was a huge feast followed by a party of sorts for the entire castle. The teachers and students alike were encouraged to come dressed up in costume, but it was not required. Ary thought it would be fun to come as something else, but couldn't decide on what to be. She ended up throwing a sheet over her head and going in a Muggle ghost costume. The funniest part for her was that no one could figure out what her costume was supposed to be, except a few muggleborns, that is, and it was very easy to keep her anonymity unless she really wanted the person to know who she was. She didn't even tell Rose or Al what her costume was going to be. She wanted to be totally incognito for the evening._

_One of the games for the party was to try to guess who everyone was. The person who guessed the most people correctly won the prize. Ary ended up winning that game due to the fact that no one could figure out who she was. She also won the prize for "Most Original Costume" since she was the only one who didn't use any magic for it. The prizes she won were a gift certificate to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a Nimbus 3000 broom. Ary had never owned her own broom before and she loved to fly, so she was very excited and couldn't wait to try it out._

_Ary didn't have to wait long to try out her new broom since Halloween was on a Thursday. As soon as her classes were over on Friday she made it a point to get as much of her work done as possible so she could spend some quality time on her broom on Saturday, and maybe Sunday. She planned to get up before breakfast on Saturday so that she could do some flying before the Quidditch match as long as the weather was okay._

_Waking up in the morning was no longer a problem either. After a week of experimenting with new alarm spells, Ary finally came up with one that would consistently work for her whether she could hear at all or not. Instead of a loud noise to wake her up, she now had a bright flashing light accompanied by a strong vibration pulse on her bed. She also charmed her hangings so that the flashing light wouldn't wake her roommates. She really enjoyed not being dependent on other people to make sure she wasn't late for class, even though she knew Rose didn't mind waking her when she overslept._

I wake up to my "Shock-N-Awe" alarm (as I call it) at about 7:00 ready to eat some breakfast and check out my new broom. I had already waited a whole day and don't want to wait any longer than necessary. I take a quick shower, dress, throw my hair up in a ponytail, and head to the Great Hall.

I am one of about 10 people up and ready for breakfast, although I know the Quidditch team members will probably be down soon since they are required to eat something for breakfast on the day of a game so they don't pass out due to hunger and fall off their brooms.

As I'm eating my breakfast, I notice my mum's owl bringing me a letter. I had given my mum an owl for her birthday this past summer so that it would be easier for her to stay in touch with me while I'm at school. She named it Lancelot, probably because I named my owl Galahad and I guess she wanted to stick with the whole "Knights of the Round Table" theme or something. Lancelot dropped the letter next to my plate and I fed him a piece of sausage while I opened my letter.

**_My Dearest Aryela,_**

**_ I hope you are having a good year so far and your studies are going well. The shooting for my latest film is going as expected, without too many delays. As it looks right now, we should be all done shooting by December 20_****_th_****_, which means I won't have to work while you're home for Christmas. However, I was informed yesterday that I have to travel to the United States on December 27_****_th_****_ to do a promo for the film and I will be in the U.S. for about two weeks. I know that you are not required to return to school until January 5_****_th_****_, but you may have to return early since I will not be here and cannot take you with me. I am sorry, honey. I had no idea this was going to happen. I hope you aren't too disappointed about having to return to school before your break ends. Please let me know if I need to do anything to ensure you can return early._**

**_Have you made any new friends this year? You didn't seem to last year, although I know you were really busy trying to catch up with your studies. I know you generally prefer to be by yourself, but I hope you are at least making an effort to talk to people and involve yourself in this new world you live in._**

**_Well, I need to wrap this up so I can send it off with Lancelot. He's such a good owl. I'm so happy you chose him for my birthday present!_**

**_Have a great time and I'll see you in a little over a month!_**

**_With much love,_**

**_Mum_**

I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I'm not. I will admit I'm disappointed though. I was hoping my Mum would actually have two weeks to spend with me while I was home, but I think deep down I knew that was unlikely. Ah well, such is the life of a movie star's kid I guess. I sigh and fold up the letter, while making a mental note to ask Professor Longbottom what the procedure is for students who have to return from break early. I then turn my attention back to my food, although I am not as hungry as I was before. I didn't even notice that other people, including Rose, had joined me at the table.

My disappointment must have shown on my face, because the first thing she asked me was, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just got a letter from my Mum with news I wasn't expecting is all. I'll be okay."

"Is it bad news?"

"No…not really. It's actually good news for her. She has to go to the U.S. to promote the movie she's filming right now, and unfortunately, she has to leave on December 27th. So now I have to find out what to do since I have to come back to school early and spend the end of my break here."

"Wow Ary…I'm sorry to hear that…Hey wait! What if you didn't have to come back to school?"

"Well, I can't stay home by myself and there is no one else to look after me when my Mum leaves so I don't think I have a choice in the matter."

"Yes, but what if you stayed somewhere else during that time? Say, for instance, at my house?"

"Wow…I'd like that! I don't think my Mum would have a problem with it either, but are you sure it would be okay?"

"I don't see why not! We have lots of room and we have people over all the time. My family's motto is "The More the Merrier" after all. I'll owl my Mum and Dad today and ask if it's okay. I'll let you know what they say, okay?"

"Okay. I'll wait to ask Professor Longbottom anything until I hear from you first."

"Awesome! I'm sure it'll be okay and we'll have so much fun! We can go flying and maybe you can help me practice some of my chaser stuff. We have a makeshift Quidditch pitch in our backyard and sometimes my cousins come over and we play a pick-up game or just mess around. Either way it's a lot of fun. Plus, my uncle always throws a huge party on New Year's Eve which I'm sure you'll love! I'll go owl Mum and Dad right now!"

And she gets up and practically runs out of the Great Hall heading for the owlry while I just sit here dumbfounded. Maybe my break won't be so bad after all…IF her parents say 'yes' that is. I finish my breakfast and head outside to ride my new broom.

_Ary missed the start of the Quidditch match due to having so much fun on her broom that she completely lost track of time. Realizing her mistake, she ended up landing, sprinting to the dorms to drop the broom off, and sprinting back down to the pitch. She managed to get there a few minutes after it started, she thought, because the score was only 20-20._

I can't believe I almost missed this match! Although, my broom is pretty spectacular, I was really enjoying myself as Gryffindor and Slytherin played an outstanding game. The teams were pretty even, though I thought we definitely had a better Seeker. Al looked amazing once again! I was completely mesmerized by his talent on a broom. The rest of the team was pretty awesome as well, but since Al was the only one I actually knew, I pretty much focused on him.

When Al wasn't really doing anything, though, I tended to watch the Keepers. It seems to me that it would be hard enough to protect one hoop, let alone three. Yet, each Keeper had an uncanny ability to know which hoop to protect for the most part. It was almost like they were focused, yet unfocused at the same time. Oh how I wish I'd known about this sport sooner. I know if I had paid more attention to things other than my studies last year, I would not be caught up to my class, so I don't regret my decision. Besides, I'm only a third year, so I have four more years after this one to enjoy this "new world" of mine, as my Mum puts it. That is exactly what I plan to do. I just hope that my 'secret' doesn't get in the way of enjoying my new friends and my time at Hogwarts. I really like being just Ary, witch and student at Hogwarts.

I cheer along with everyone else in our side of the stands as Gryffindor finally wins the match after about three hours of playing. When Al grabs the snitch, making the final score 600-430, I think the stadium is going to explode. My ears actually hurt because it's so loud, and that's saying something. At that point I almost cancel my hearing spell, but I decide not to because then I would be without it until morning since I can only cast it once a day.

Not long after the end of the match, I decide to beat the crowd out of the stadium and head back to the dorm for a quick shower before dinner, since I didn't have a chance to clean up beforehand. I manage to finish in the loo and get dressed before any of the other girls enter the room. I wait for Rose and we go to dinner. Hanging out with Rose and sometimes Al has pretty much become my norm. I am anxious to see if Rose's parents will actually allow me to spend the last week of my holidays with them. That will be something new for me. I'm trying to not get my hopes up though so I won't be disappointed if they say no.

It wasn't until Monday morning that Rose's owl swooped in during breakfast with the reply from her parents. As soon as she read the letter, I could tell from the big smile on her face that it was a positive reply even before she looked at me and said, "They said YES! So, you'll come over to my house on the 27th when your Mum leaves. Mum says she looks forward to meeting you and your Mum and that we'll discuss the details of transportation and such later, but the important thing is they said yes! We're gonna have so much fun!"

I feel just as excited as Rose. Now I can owl my Mum to let her know of my plans and make sure it's okay with her that I go to Rose's house instead of going back to Hogwarts. I know that she'll want to meet Rose and her parents as well. The idea of them meeting makes me feel a little apprehensive. I know that both of Rose's parents are magical, so I'm hopeful that they won't recognize my Mum and be 'star struck' by her. I'm pretty sure I mentioned to Rose that my Mum's deaf, but I can't remember for sure. I hope that her being deaf doesn't bother them. Fortunately I will be there to translate her signing so it shouldn't be too awkward. I decide to send my Mum a letter after dinner this evening.

I get Mum's reply a few days later. She seems to be really happy for me that I have a close enough friend who would invite me to stay at her house so I don't have to be alone at school. She also says that she looks forward to meeting Rose and her parents and hopes that I haven't let my signing abilities slip while I've been at school because I'm going to need them to interpret for her when they meet. I chuckle at this a bit, because even my Mum has no idea just how bad my hearing has gotten and that I will eventually be completely deaf just like her.

Just as I finish reading the letter, Rose taps me on the shoulder and says, "Well? What did she say?"

"She says that it's okay with her and she looks forward to meeting you and your parents."

"YAY! I'm so excited! Now we can start making plans for the week you'll be with us!"

"I'm excited too. Hey Rose, by the way, did I ever mention to you that my Mum is deaf?

"Hmm…you might have last year maybe, but I don't remember. Why?"

"I just didn't want it to take you by surprise when you meet her, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Will you need to talk to my parents for her then, like an interpreter?"

"No, she can talk for herself. She didn't go deaf until she was an adult, so she knows how to speak. Plus, as an actress she plays many different roles so she speaks all the time. I'll just need to interpret what your parents are saying into sign so she doesn't have to try to read their lips. It'll be easier for her that way. I hope that won't make your parents uncomfortable."

"I don't think it will. Shall I give them a heads-up so they aren't surprised?"

"Probably, but we can worry about that later. It's not like they'll have to do anything different. My Mum went deaf before I was born so I have been signing as long as I can remember. In fact, it's weird sometimes not signing while I talk. I started to do it out of habit."

"Can you show me some stuff in sign language?"

"Sure. I will teach you the alphabet and some simple words first. I think my Mum would get a kick out of it if you greeted her in sign."

"Ooh…I'd love that! When can we start?"

"Let's start this weekend."

"Okay, sounds great. I always enjoy learning new things!"

"Me too, but right now we'd better get to class before we're late."

* * *

_Albus had been having a pretty awesome term thus far. After making the Quidditch team, he began hanging around with the other players once in a while, although he still preferred spending time with Rose. He also spent some time getting to know Ary a bit while doing Runes homework together or while hanging with her and Rose. He still couldn't shake the fear of people taking advantage of him because of who he looked like however. Rose was still his only true confidant. When Rose informed him that Ary would be joining them for dinner the night after tryouts, he was a little disappointed at first. He knew that with Ary along, he would have to be careful what he talked about, although Ary still hadn't made any mention of his father even after she learned his last name. This really confused Albus because pretty much everyone had at least heard of his Dad. He was famous in the Wizarding world and his triumph over Tom Riddle was included in the latest edition of their History of Magic book._

_As time went on, however, he realized that, in addition to being intelligent, Ary actually was a very interesting person. The two of them excelled in Ancient Runes and complemented each other well in that class. Personally, she didn't talk about herself, which Al could understand because he didn't either. Still, he thought it was in a girl's DNA to just naturally talk a lot in general, which Ary didn't do much of either. She never even told him her last name, which made him curious. He asked Rose once if she knew what it was and all she said was that she did but was not at liberty to say. If he wanted to know, he was going to have to ask Ary himself. _

_Al had to admit to himself that he was a little jealous of Ary though. The broom that she won at the Halloween party was totally awesome. She let him fly around on it for a bit on Sunday and it was so much nicer than his old Firebolt. He also noticed that it seemed several people in school took notice of her frequently, although she either wasn't aware or was ignoring it. Either that or he was passing off his own insecurities onto her, which was more likely, so he never said anything. He was also jealous of all the free time she had to study, read, or whatever. Al had no idea just how time consuming being on the Quidditch team was between practices and games. That plus homework and studying left Al very little time for leisurely reading, which is what he loved doing most. He was really looking forward to the Holiday break in a few weeks because he would finally have some time to himself._

"I am so ready to have a couple weeks off. All this homework and studying for exams is giving me a headache." I sigh, closing my Charms book.

"Agreed. I can't understand why all the professors insist on giving us so much homework in addition to studying for exams." Ary replies.

Rose looks up at us with tired eyes. "Even as much as I love school I can't help but agree with how exhausting this is."

I decide I've had enough for the evening. "Well, I'm so tired I can't see straight. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Al."

Before I know it, exams are upon me. With all the studying I did with Rose and Ary over the last few weeks, I feel pretty confident that I'll do okay on them, especially in Runes. Ary is a whiz in that class. It's almost like she prefers to interpret pictures than deal with words. I hope someday I can feel as comfortable with Runes as she seems to, but for now I'm just happy to understand enough to get through the exam. I do reciprocate the favor in Defense against the Dark Arts class however. Since my Dad is an Auror and fully believes in protecting his family (probably due to what happened to him as a child); he began teaching James, Lily, and me defensive spells as soon as we got our wands. Rose is the whiz in Charms and Transfiguration; and the three of us are pretty equal in Potions, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Professor Longbottom handed us our exam schedules a few days ago at breakfast. After looking at mine I was pretty happy about it. My exam week begins with History of Magic and Potions. I am so happy to get History out of the way. It is so boring! I remember my parents and James telling me about Professor Binns, the ghost who teaches the class, but I never really understood just how bad it was until I stepped into my first class with him. It was pretty much nap time for me during class, so I was very thankful that I love to read and mad sure to read the textbook thoroughly so I wouldn't fail the class. I am thankful that I only have to take it for 5 years, until my O.W.L. and never again. I really like Potions so it isn't hard for me to learn that material. Hopefully today should go well. Tomorrow I have DADA and Charms; Wednesday I have Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures; and Thursday all I have is Ancient Runes. I am quite excited that I have no exams on Friday. It'll be nice to have a whole day to myself before leaving Hogwarts for two weeks for the holiday break. Right now, however, I need to finish my breakfast and head to my History exam. I finish eating and look up to see that Rose and Ary have finished eating and are waiting for me so we can walk to the classroom together. They are whispering to each other, probably about girl nonsense. They stop when I get up from my seat and we leave the Great Hall heading toward Professor Binn's classroom.

* * *

_Ary and Rose had spent the last two weeks either studying or making plans for the second half of the holiday break. The first thing they had to figure out was how Ary was getting to their house. Rose's Mum volunteered to come to Ary's house and side-along apparate her, which sounded very interesting and a bit scary as well. It was the easiest way to have Rose's Mum meet Ary's Mum though, since she is a Muggle. When Rose informed her Mum about the fact Ary's Mum can't hear it didn't faze her at all since she'd been around deaf people before. Once they figured out the whole transportation thing, then it was on to planning the week Ary was at Rose's house. They had quite a few places they could go nearby, both Muggle and Magical, plus Rose promised to bring Ary by to meet her Grandmum Weasley sometime before her Uncle Harry's big New Year's Eve Party so that she could get to know her properly. Rose didn't have very many friends and those she did have were treated like family by Grandmum Weasley. _

"The only thing we really have left to figure out is what time to come pick you up on the 27th now." Rose said, looking at the plans the girls had written on a piece of parchment. "Do you know what time your Mum has to leave on that day? We want to be sure we allow enough time for parent talk and such."

"She didn't say anything to me in her last letter, so I'm guessing she didn't know then. I'll be sure to ask her first thing when I get home and owl you as soon as I know."

"It's too bad you aren't hooked up to the floo network or you could floo call me. That would be a lot faster."

"Floo network?"

"You know….in the fireplace. The floo network is the Wizard way of calling people and one method of transporting yourself or items to another's home or business." Rose explains.

I look at her, slightly confused. "You mean you stick your head in a fireplace and talk to someone else who also has their head stuck in a fireplace? Is there a fire going at the same time as well?"

"Yep, but there's a special powder we use called floo powder. It turns the flames green and you don't get burned in them. I'll have to show you when you're at my house. It's actually pretty cool!"

"I guess I'll have to take your word for that."

"You'll see. Come on, it looks like Al's finally done eating. Let's get this History exam over with." Rose says, pulling me up from my seat.

I laugh, "Yeah, the sooner the better."

Exam week flew by, and before we knew it we were back on the Hogwarts Express heading home for two weeks. This time my ride is not as boring. I am sharing a compartment with Rose and Al (when he's actually in the compartment). Throughout the ride a few people poke their heads in our doorway either to say 'hi' or because they are looking for someone. I am guessing that the ones I don't recognize must also be related to Rose because they all have very similar fiery red hair and they are all pretty much ignoring me, as though I'm not here. I'm used to that though, since I'm a naturally quiet person and I had been reading and not drawing attention to myself. In addition to that, I decided when I woke up this morning to not use my hearing spell as fully as I do for school. I didn't really need it to be that strong and, if the train was noisy, I'd just end up with a splitting headache by the time I got home. Since I can't hear as well because of that, there isn't really enough noise to pull my attention from my book. After about an hour of reading, I decide to take a nap so I'm fairly well rested when I get home.

I wake to Rose tapping me on the leg. "What is it?"

"We are about 30 minutes from London and I figured you'd want to be awake for a bit before we arrived."

"Thanks! I can't believe I slept for so long. I hope you weren't bored. This is the first time I've actually shared a compartment with anyone."

"Nah, I'm fine. I actually slept for a couple hours myself, once my family stopped bothering me." My alarm went off about 45 minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear it. My brother says it could wake the dead."

"Well, I'm a very sound sleeper. You should know that. How many times did you have to wake me up this term?"

"Okay, point taken."

Rose and I packed up the few things we had out in the compartment and waited for the train to arrive at King's Cross station. My Mum stated in her last letter that she would be waiting for me in the car out in the parking lot, close to the place she dropped me off. I can't wait to see her. I have so much to tell her this time, unlike all of last year.

We get off the Express and head to the platform. I say 'good-bye' to Rose and head quickly toward the magical barrier. My Mum doesn't like to be kept waiting because it makes her worry, and it's not like she can just go in and ask if the Hogwarts Express has arrived on platform 9¾ yet, because people would think she has lost her mind. I want to meet Rose's parents, but that can wait until the 27th. After hurrying through King's Cross and out the door, I finally find my Mum's car in the parking lot, about 4 spaces from where she dropped me off. 'Wow…she's good', I think, and I head to the car to go home.

* * *

By the time I get back to the compartment where I stored my stuff, the girls are already gone. I lift my trunk and leave the train looking for Mum and Dad. I see them standing next to Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Rose. I wave to them and walk over, being grabbed up in a huge hug from Mum as soon as I arrive, immediately followed by a barrage of questions from her.

"Al! How are you? Did you have a good term? How do you like the Quidditch team? How were your exams?"

I feel quite smothered and fortunately Dad comes to my rescue.

"Gin, let the boy catch his breath, will you? You have two whole weeks to bombard him with as many questions as come to mind. For now, let's get out of here and go home." Dad says mussing my hair. Then, he gives me a one-arm hug, and we all leave platform 9¾.

I don't think Lily stopped talking the entire ride home. I know this is her first year at Hogwarts but it still took me by surprise. I don't remember her being that talkative at school but, then again, it's not like I hang out with my little sister either. That would just be weird for both of us, I think. Finally when we are just about home, Lily actually pauses in her ramblings to breathe and we get a few minutes of peace in the Potter car.

"Okay kids, go unpack and relax tonight. I know it's been a long week for you and you deserve some time off. Tomorrow we will be going Christmas shopping, so be sure to have your lists ready so you don't forget anyone."

"Okay Dad. Are we only going to Wizard stores or Muggle ones too?" I ask.

"We're going back to London, so we can do both, Al. We'll be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and going from there. I figure we'll probably be in London most of the day and can eat at a nice Muggle restaurant before we come home. Will any of you need to go to Gringotts before the shopping commences?"

All three of us nodded our heads.

"Alright then, we'll shop in Diagon Alley first and then head out to Muggle London. Mum and I will be up in about an hour or so to say good night."

"Okay Dad," we all chorus and head up to our rooms.

My room has never felt so wonderful. Even though I am trying to do better at hanging around with people, I still really enjoy my privacy. The only privacy I can get at school is if I pull the hangings on my bed shut and spell them to keep others out. At home, I have my entire room to myself and it feels so refreshing! I quickly unpack my trunk and lie on my bed just enjoying the fact that I'm home.

I also plan to visit the Muggle library at least once while I'm home on break. I'm ready to read something non-magical for awhile.

I also don't really need to use my "special" spell as much while I'm home. The only days I'll really need to use it are tomorrow, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and possibly New Year's Eve. Those are the only days that involve being around a lot of family for a long time, and they'd be the first ones to notice if anything seemed out of the ordinary with me.

It's funny…when I first took that eye test back in the summer, I really didn't think my eyes were that bad. Then, when I started using the spell, it was amazing. It would also last for at least 12 hours, which came in handy during the longer days of the term. However, I have started to notice that it doesn't seem to be lasting as long as it first did. Now it only lasts about 8-10 hours instead of 12 or more. I first noticed the change during exam time though, so maybe it's just because I was overworking myself and it made my eyes tired quicker. I don't remember if there was anything mentioned in the book about how long the spell should last. I admit that I was so determined to find a spell that would help me all those months ago that all I really checked the book for back then was to see if it was safe or not and how to cast it.

I rummage in my trunk and pull out the book. I have the page marked for easy access. After finding the page, I begin to read a little more in depth about the spell I treasure so much, hoping I'm not doing something wrong. Then about ¾ of the way down the page, I see what I'm looking for…

**_"...As your eyesight begins to change, you may notice that the spell doesn't seem to work as long or as well. This is perfectly normal. Your eyes are not being damaged, merely changing slowly. It is similar to what happens each time a person gets a new pair of glasses or contacts to correct their vision. As time goes on, their eyesight changes (whether it's a little or a lot) and they will require a new set of lenses for their glasses in order to see clearly. If you notice that your eyesight becomes blurry after 6 hours or less, it is probably time to have your eyes checked again so you can adjust the spell accordingly. _**

**_NOTE: Remember: this spell will only work for people who have a visual acuity of 20/60 or better. If your eyesight is worse than 20/60, the spell will not work and you must have your vision corrected with glasses or contacts."_**

After reading the page a few times, I realize this is both good news and bad news for me. The good news is that my spell still lasts 8-10 hours, meaning my eyes haven't changed much in the last 4 months. The bad news is that they are changing at all, and I don't have far to go before they are beyond the 20/60 mark. Plus, given my Dad's visual acuity of "legally blind without correction" and the fact that I have his eyes, I know that eventually my vision will progress past the abilities of the spell to correct it. The main question is: how long do I have until that happens?

I close the book and place it back in my trunk. I then head to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed, knowing Mum and Dad will be upstairs in about 30 minutes to kiss us good night.

* * *

As soon as I arrive home Mum and I sit and finally talk about school. The ride home was quiet, of course because it wasn't like my Mum could read my signs and drive at the same time, nor did I want to tempt her to do so, so before we left I said I would tell her everything after we got home.

I start by telling her about my classes and teachers, Quidditch, then about Rose and Al. She seems excited to meet Rose and her parents and is so happy that I actually have someone to hang out with at school. I know she feels badly about the "British Hollywood" environment I was forced to grow up in. I never knew my Dad since he left before I was born, and I had to go with Mum wherever she was making her movies. It was okay I guess, except most of the kids I hung out with there were either stuck-up actors or kids of my Mum's co-workers. Since my Mum was so famous, said "friends" of mine were usually just trying to get their toe in the door of the acting world and wanted to get in Mum's good graces. As a result, they "liked" me when it was beneficial to them. The older I got, the more I began to see the falsehoods with my so-called "friends," but there was nothing I could do about it except grin and bear it. I think hearing about the friends I have at Hogwarts allows Mum to relax a bit and not worry so much about me. I shudder to think how much she'd worry if she knew I was losing my hearing as well. I know it would just make her worry more because she would want me closer to her while I adjust to a life without sound, but I can save that for later when it's actually gone. For right now, my "special" spell still works for me and I plan to keep using it until it fails to work. I am looking forward to not having to use the spell as much while I'm home. It's not like my Mum will notice and we live in a house that's modified for deafness, so I don't really have to hear anything. My first week home will be very quiet and restful indeed.

I make sure to ask Mum what time she needs to leave on the 27th so I know when to tell the Weasleys to be here. She tells me she needs to leave by 10:30 so she can be at the airport by 11:00. We decide that, if the Weasleys are here by 9:30, we should have plenty of time to talk a bit before she needs to depart. We spend the next three hours signing away; me telling her everything I can think of that's happened in the last four months and her telling me how the movie shoot went and her upcoming trip to America. After four months with very little signing practice, my arms are quite sore. Kissing Mum good night, I head up to my room to write a quick note to Rose and send it off with Galahad before getting ready for bed. I am so ready for a good night's sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Holidays

**A/N: As usual, anything you recognize belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling.**

_We arrived in Diagon Alley at around 9:00. Dad wanted to get to Gringotts right as they opened so we wouldn't have to waste half our day waiting in line at the bank. I'm impressed with myself that I actually remembered to get both Galleons and Pounds this trip, and was ready to shop. Of the entire family, I think Lily took the longest. I swear she wanted to get gifts for half of the students at Hogwarts. I never realized she had so many friends. I was glad Mum finally talked some sense into her so we could finally leave Gringotts._

_Other than my family, I really didn't have anyone to buy a gift for in the past. Rose is my best friend but also my cousin, so she's already on the shopping list. This year, however, I decided to get something for my new friend Ary. The problem is…I have no idea what she likes. I hope that I can find something simple that she'll like._

Dad tells us all to meet at Uncle George's shop at noon so we can all go into Muggle London for lunch together. The first I go into is Quality Quidditch Supplies. I buy some new Special Edition Chaser gloves for James and Dominique and Broom Servicing Kits for Freddie, Lily, and Hugo. After paying, I head over to the Apothecary to get some potion ingredients for Molly and Lucy. I know they both really like making and creating potions, so I look for some of the rarer ones and manage to find a few that have a price which fits in my budget. For Teddy and Victoire, I buy a gift certificate to Bugaboo Baby Emporium. We just found out that they're going to have a baby sometime this summer. My final destination in Diagon Alley is Flourish and Blotts, where I find a couple new books and puzzles for Rose and Louis.

For the rest of my family, I prefer to shop in Muggle London. I plan to get gift certificates to dinner and some new Muggle clothes for them. Since the Weasley side of the family is pure-blooded, their experience with blending in to the Muggle world leaves something to be desired. Every year I try to help supplement their Muggle wardrobe a little so they don't stick out like sore thumbs, as much anyway.

I walk into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at 11:40 and figure I might as well see if Uncle George has anything new in there since I have 20 minutes to kill. I'm hoping that something will catch my eye that would be a good gift for Ary. I wish she wasn't just as quiet as me because I don't really know that much about her. I do know that I feel somewhat comfortable around her, yet I can't help feeling apprehensive at times. It's like I'm just waiting for that to change and to have her be just like everyone else.

I wish I could be more outgoing like my siblings, but then again, they haven't been used as much as I have in the past. Plus, they seem to like any attention they get, whereas I just like to be left alone or in the company of select people. I wish I could get past my fear, but how? Every time I thought I made a new friend, it always ends up the same. It's because I'm Harry Potter's kid and I look almost exactly like him.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a smack to the back of the head by James.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"C'mon Al. We're going to lunch now. You can daydream another time when I'm not starving."

Thinking that I'll just have to come back another time to find a gift for Ary, I just roll my eyes at him and follow my family out of Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron, and out into Muggle London.

* * *

After staying up way too late last night, it feels so good to sleep in and not have any school work hanging over my head. The only thing I really need to do this weekend is buy gifts for Mum and my friends. It's such a strange feeling to actually have friends that I want to buy gifts for, but I like it. It makes me feel happy.

By the time I finally roll out of bed it's noon. I jump in the shower, get dressed, pull my hair into a ponytail and put on a baseball cap, pulling the ponytail through the back of the cap. Since I'll be going out in public I go ahead and use my hearing spell, but not to the levels I use for school. I figure anyone that I really want to hear I will be talking directly to and in a close proximity with, so there's no need for extra amplification.

I go downstairs and find a note from Mum on the table stating that she had to go to the studio for a few hours but she'll be home before dinner and that it's my choice of food for dinner tonight. Well, that'll be one more thing for me to think about while I'm shopping. I sit down and have a bowl of cereal and try to figure out where I want to shop.

I know I'm definitely doing my shopping in downtown Muggle London, since that's where we live. I personally would rather live out in the country where there are less people, but being in the heart of the city is easier for Mum. We live about 2 miles from the studio and many of the people she works with live close by. So, I will have to enjoy the remoteness of Hogwarts for the next few years and hopefully live somewhere peaceful after I graduate.

For now, however, I have a shopping list to complete. Let's see...I'm definitely getting something for Rose, Al, and Mum. I should probably get something for Rose's parents to thank them for their willingness to have me stay with them for just over a week. I figure I'll have to look around and just hope something jumps out at me as "the perfect gift" for everyone except Mum, since I have no idea what they will definitely like.

Most of the better places to shop in downtown London are actually near The Leaky Cauldron, which ironically is only about two blocks away from our flat. It's funny to me how I never noticed that the Wizard bar was there until after I was introduced to the Wizarding world, but I guess that's the whole idea. If I didn't have to ride all those hours on the Hogwarts Express to get to and from school, I could just walk to the Leaky Cauldron and be magically transported somehow to Hogwarts much quicker. Ah well…the train ride isn't so bad now that I have someone to spend it with. Oh, and speaking of my friends, I need to stop daydreaming and get going if I'm going to get my shopping done and get home before Mum.

Today, I plan to pretend I'm a Muggle, except I'm going to carry my wand with me just in case of emergency. It should be fun. I finish my breakfast and head out on my shopping spree.

The streets are not quite as crowded as I expected them to be since it's so close to Christmas. In addition to the usual department stores and such, there are also quite a few street vendors out selling their wares for the holiday season. I decide to actually make it to the store first, and then check out the other vendors on my way back home. The first place I stop into is one of my favorite restaurants, which also happens to be right across the street from the Leaky Cauldron. This is where I will get the gift for Rose's parents. I don't think I can go wrong with a gift certificate for some great food at a nice restaurant. As I'm waiting for the cashier, I also decide that this is where Mum and I will come tonight for dinner since she is letting me choose.

With dinner decided and one gift down, I head over to the department store nearby. I have no idea what to get Al, but I think I know what Rose might like. I head up to the fourth floor where all the books, magazines, and basically everything you could ever need for writing were. On this floor I buy a package of really cute automatic pencils with "Rose" printed on them, three large spiral notebooks, a package of ball-point pens with inks of different colors, and a supply of refills for both the pencils and pens. Now I just need to get something for Mum and Al.

It doesn't take me very long to find Mum's gift, an exquisite necklace with a matching pair of earrings, in the Jewelry department on the Sixth floor. I look at my watch and see that it is only 3:00 and all I need now is a gift for Al. I wish I had thought to ask Rose what Al likes before we left Hogwarts, but I don't know if he's planning to get me anything or not and at the time I didn't want him to feel like he had to or anything. I find a seat on a nearby bench and think about what little I do know about Al Potter…

He seems to be very quiet; likes to read; likes flying and Quidditch; hangs out with a very small group of people; has an older brother James and a younger sister Lily; doesn't ever talk about his family; doesn't really seem to trust anyone except Rose…yep, that's about all I truly know. I keep wondering if Rose and Al are dating because they seem really close, but on the other hand, it never seems romantic. It's all very confusing to me and I hope it will make sense eventually. I've thought about asking Rose many times, but I just figure it's none of my business and if she wants me to know anything, she'll tell me on her own.

I'm going to assume that Al comes from and entirely Wizard family, mainly because he had no clue who my Mum was when we first met. My reasons behind this are because he didn't tell me how much I look like her, which is usually what people say when they first meet me. I guess this means that any Muggle gift I get him will be okay. I just hope he doesn't think it's stupid. I have no father or brother and I've never had a boyfriend, so this is my first time ever buying a gift for a guy. Since I know he likes to read, I go back to the same floor I found Rose's gifts on and browse the books.

I find a logic puzzle book and two novels, plus a notebook and pencils for the logic puzzles. It was hard to decide which novels to get for him, but I ended up deciding on one by Mark Twain and one by Charles Dickens. I just hope he likes them. Now that my shopping is complete, I head for home.

I walk in the door to find that Mum isn't home yet, so I take my packages upstairs to my room so I can wrap them later. I lay down on my bed and a few minutes later I hear a tapping at my window. I look up and see Galahad with a reply from Rose.

**_Ary,_**

**_Mum says that 9:30 on the 27_****_th_****_ is fine. It will just be Mum and I coming since Dad has to work, but you'll meet him later that day. They are both really looking forward to meeting you. I'm so excited! I've only been home a day and Hugo is already driving me bonkers!_**

**_Oh, and Mum also wanted me to remind you to pack something nice to wear to the New Year's Eve Party. Other than that, pack whatever you think you'll need or want. Mum can shrink your stuff before we apparate so it doesn't matter how much it is._**

**_I'm still practicing the signs you taught me. I hope I do them right for your Mum!_**

**_See you Friday! Happy Christmas!_**

**_Rose_**

Just reading that note made me smile. I really am looking forward to spending time with a friend before going back to school. When I'm here with Mum, I'm either alone or pretending to be someone I'm not. But, I love my Mum and want to be there for her as much as I can. Ah, the trials of a famous person's kid. I head downstairs to wait for Mum to come home.

The week flew by with all the holiday parties and celebrating Christmas with Mum. Before I know it, it's Thursday night. I have been packing and repacking my stuff all week, convinced I'm forgetting something. I wake up way too early on Friday, eat a light breakfast, and wait for Rose and her Mum to appear at our house. I had given Rose the address a few days ago.

I hear a 'pop' outside followed by our doorbell ringing (well lights flashing). I open the door and am enveloped into a hug by Rose. She then introduces me to her Mum, Hermione, and then I introduce them both to Mum who was very impressed with Rose's signing of 'My name is Rose…Nice to meet you.' As I'm introducing Mum, I notice that Hermione has a look of recognition on her face, which she quickly subdues. I don't even think Mum noticed. I suppress a fear that I can't be 'just me' at Rose's house now…not if Hermione recognizes my Mum. I didn't even think to ask Rose if either of her parents were Muggleborn. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter now.

After about 40 minutes of chatting (well, them chatting and me signing responses for Mum), it is time for Mum to leave for the airport. After another thank you to Hermione and stating how nice it is to meet her and Rose and how lucky I am to have them in my life, I sign their responses back to her. She gives me a big hug, tells me to behave myself, and leaves quickly. After the car pulls away, we all head up to my room so Hermione can shrink my stuff before we go.

"Do you have everything you need Ary?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Please…call me Hermione. Ma'am makes me sound like I'm as old as Ron's Aunt Muriel."

"Okay…Hermione. I'm pretty sure I have everything."

"Well, if you did forget anything, we can always hop back here and get it before you go back to Hogwarts. I assume you have a way to get in the house after we leave?"

"Yes. I always have my key with me and I know all the alarm codes."

"Good girl! Okay then…let's go!"

I lock up the house and set the alarms. Then, Hermione asks me to grab her arm as Rose grabs that same arm. She asks if we are ready and then seconds later I am being squeezed through a tube into nothingness.

After what seems like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, we land just outside what I assume to be Rose's house. It is a modest sized house with a lot of tall trees surrounding a huge field in the back. Now I know what Rose meant about being able to fly at her house. Also, there were no neighboring houses anywhere close. I could feel the magic emanating from what I assumed were magical wards around the property. It actually felt more like home to me than my own home did.

I follow Rose up to the house and to the guest room where I'll be staying. The house is much larger on the inside than it appears to be on the outside, which I assume must have some kind of magic behind it. My room has a full-sized bed with red and gold pillows and a Gryffindor comforter, a nightstand with an electric lamp, a dresser, and a rather roomy closet. Well, at least I know I won't have any trouble fitting my stuff in here. Rose says she'll wait for me in her room so I can have some time to unpack. After Hermione enlarges my luggage, I thank her again and unpack a few things, including my dress for the party. I figure I can unpack things as I need to, so I decide to just go to Rose's room.

Rose's room is right next to the guest room. I walk in and see her sitting on her bed.

"Hey Ary! That was quick. You're unpacked already?"

"Not entirely. I just figured I'd unpack as I need to. I did make sure to put my dress for the party in the closet though. I don't want it to get any more wrinkled than necessary."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. If need be, Mum can work her magic and get the wrinkles out. She's really good with that kind of stuff because she always has to do it for my Dad and Hugo. I can't understand why boys don't seem to care what their clothes look like?"

"All the boys I've seen are usually dressed to impress, although that is usually what they are trying to do so I guess that doesn't count."

Rose chuckled, "It must be so neat to be able to go to parties with a bunch of famous people. You must know lots of movie stars."

"It's okay sometimes. I used to enjoy them a lot more when I was little. Now it just seems like a "phony fest" most of the time. The other stars bring their kids who want to be famous too, so they spend the whole time sucking up to whichever famous person is there in the hopes that they'll get noticed. I try to get along with them to please my Mum, but there are times when I'd rather not be there."

"Wow…I had no idea. Is that why you got a little upset with the girls on your first night in the dorm?"

"Yeah, a bit. When I found out I was a witch and was introduced to the Wizarding world, I saw it as a kind of escape from the 'movie star' world I grew up in. However, when I went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, I heard people calling my Mum's name and following me. Until that moment, it never occurred to me that there would be other students who had Muggle parents and who might actually know who my Mum was."

"Oh my gosh…Mum's muggleborn! I didn't even think about that. I wonder if she recognized your Mum."

"She did. I could tell by the look on her face right before I introduced you to her. It's not a big deal though. Your Mum covered it very well. Mum likes you, I can tell. You made an awesome first impression with her, especially with your signing!"

"Thanks! I practiced everything you taught me this past week. Can you teach me more signs while you're here? It's actually a fun language to learn. Plus, think of all the extra benefits if I can learn it well enough."

"Like being able to talk to each other across a room and such?"

"That and being able to communicate in class when we're not allowed to talk, or just being free to talk about whatever and knowing that no one else will know what we're saying."

"That would be excellent, but you have many more signs to learn before we can accomplish that."

"Fortunately I'm a pretty quick study. Plus, you're a very good teacher."

"Thanks. I think I take it for granted sometimes. I have been signing pretty much my whole life. I'm just thankful that Mum can speak as well. Otherwise, I'm not sure who would've taught me to talk."

Just then we hear Rose's Mum calling us down for lunch.

* * *

_For Albus, the break from school had been pretty uneventful. Christmas Eve at the Burrow and Christmas Day at home were per the norm. Everyone liked the gifts he'd bought for them and he'd ended up with a pretty decent haul himself. Among his gifts were a Nimbus 3000, top-of-the-line Seeker goggles, and a gift card to a Muggle bookstore. He was excited to actually be able to own some of the great Muggle books that he'd seen in the library, and decided to wait until summer break to actually use it, since he'd have more time to shop then._

_He'd been over to see Rose twice before Christmas, but since he knew she would have a friend staying with her from the 27__th__ until they went back to Hogwarts he didn't want to bother her. He figured if she desired his company, she would call him. He hoped he would see her on New Year's Eve at the party, but since her friend was staying he wasn't sure. Just then Ginny happened to walk by his bedroom, and he knew he could get his answer._

"Hey Mum! Do you know if Rose is coming to our party tomorrow night?"

"The whole family is coming as far as I know, dear. Hermione hasn't told me any different. Why do you ask?"

"I know that Rose has a friend staying with her until we go back to school, so I wasn't sure if their plans had changed or not."

"Oh that. Hermione called me a few days ago and asked if it would be alright if Rose's friend came along. Of course I said that would be perfectly fine. I'm looking forward to meeting her. I think Hermione said her name was Ary or something like that. Do you know her?"

"Um, yeah I do. She's in Gryffindor and we have Ancient Runes together. She's also pretty quiet so I don't know much about her though."

"Well, maybe you'll get to know her a little better at the party. Speaking of which, I need to go do a little last minute shopping for the party. James and Lily are both staying at a friend's house tonight, and your Dad should be home in about an hour or so. Will you be okay till your Dad gets home?"

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Yes Mum. I'm 13 not 6. I'm positive I'll be okay."

Mum chuckled. "Okay then. See you soon."

"Bye Mum."

This is the first time I've had the house all to myself since break started. Now was my chance to do something I've wanted to do, but only when nobody else was home. I definitely don't want to get caught.

Once I'm sure Mum is gone, I slip into their bedroom. I know that Dad has a box in his dresser that contains items from his childhood. I open the drawer and carefully take out the box. I open the box and find what I'm looking for…an old pair of glasses from back when Dad was in school. I carefully pull them out and walk over to the mirror. I am curious about two things; what I look like with them on and how bad Dad's eyesight was back then. I haven't cast my vision correction spell today because I haven't needed to, so it'll be an interesting test.

I place Dad's glasses on my face and am surprised at how strong the prescription is. I can barely tell what I look like and am beginning to get a headache trying to focus through the lenses. I quickly take them off and place them back in the box. I then put the box carefully into the drawer and leave the room.

Now I'm curious about how bad Lily's eyesight is, so I go into her room and find her glasses on top of her dresser. She just got a new pair about a week ago, and seems to about once a year. I pick up her glasses and put them on. I can at least see through her glasses, but it seems that they are a bit more correction than I must need. I take them off and put them back on the dresser exactly as I found them. I have no desire to see what I look like with girl's glasses on.

I go downstairs to fix myself a snack and watch some TV. I'm thankful that we have a big screen television because I can actually watch it from across the room without squinting too much. Of course it isn't clear like it would be if I use my spell, but it's nice to be able to take a break from it once in a while. It's hard sometimes trying to decide when to use the spell so that it doesn't wear off at the wrong time. Waking up to a slightly blurry world is one thing, but having everything go from clear to blurry in a short period of time is quite unnerving, especially when you're trying to keep it a secret.

I went to the library a couple days after I got home to see if the flyer with the eye chart on it was still there. Unfortunately, it wasn't so I couldn't check to see how much my eyes had changed since the summer. I know what the spell book says, but I just needed to know what the chart says as well.

I suddenly had an idea and was kicking myself for not thinking of it before now. I remembered that Mum had a few Muggle healing books in the library along with the magical ones. Maybe one of them has an eye chart in it that I can use. I figure it's worth a try anyway. I turn off the TV, go put my dishes in the sink, and head up to the library.

To my surprise, it was a lot easier than I thought to find what I was looking for. I found not only an eye chart on the wall, but a few other papers on a table close by with what I assume were different eye tests printed on them. I guess Mum must have been checking Lily out before taking her to the ocular specialist, just to make sure she really needed to go now instead of waiting until summer break.

I notice the line on the floor and stand behind it, just as I did at the library this summer. I cover each eye and read the smallest line. Then I walk up to the chart to see if anything has changed. To my dismay, it has. The smallest line I can read now is the 20/50 line. While still correctable with my spell, my vision is indeed worsening little by little. I really didn't expect a change in just four months.

I pick up one of the other papers on the table. It seems to be a test for up close vision. My near vision is really good and I can easily read the smallest paragraph. I put the paper down and go back over to the eye chart on the wall. I look at it with both eyes open and still can only read the 20/50 line. I can definitely read the 20/40 line and almost make out the 20/30 line if I squint really hard though. 'I need to have a copy of this in my room so I can check myself as needed,' I thought. I cast a quick duplicating spell and take my copy of the eye chart up to my room and place it in my trunk for safe keeping.

* * *

I have had more fun in the last few days than I think I've had in my whole life. Rose and I have been going nonstop doing one thing after another. The makeshift Quidditch pitch they have in their backyard is amazing. Rose and I have been out there every day. She needed to practice, so I told her I'd try to play Keeper for her, although I didn't make any promises. I'm getting the hang of it though, and I'm finding I actually like playing Keeper. Rose seems to think I should consider trying out for the house team next year. I'll just have to see what happens, but at least I know I wouldn't make a complete fool out of myself if I did.

Today is New Year's Eve. We slept in a little later than normal because of how late we'll be up tonight. We decided not to try to play and Quidditch today since we have to get ready for the party.

"Okay Ary, the shower's all yours!"

"Thanks Rose. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Take your time. It's only 3:00 and we aren't leaving for Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's house until 6:00."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

I come out of the bathroom to find Rose standing in her bathrobe staring at her closet.

"Ary, can you help me figure out what to wear to the party tonight?"

"Um…sure…is someone going to be there that you're trying to impress?"

"Maybe…you never know who is going to be at one of Uncle Harry's parties and I want to look good just in case."

"Is Al going to be at the party by chance?" I ask.

Rose turns around and looks at me strangely. "Of course he'll be there. My whole family will be there and he is my cousin after all. Why do you want to…oh wait a minute…you think Al and I are dating, don't you?"

"To be honest, I wasn't sure until now. All I knew was that you two seemed very close."

"Al and I are very close. We always have been. I am very protective of him as well. He has been hurt by many people over the years. Until you started hanging out with us it was always just me and him. Personally, I like having another girl to hang out with. I just hope Al doesn't feel left out."

"Okay c'mon really? Al is good looking, a great Quidditch player, and really smart. I can't believe he doesn't have other friends to hang out with if we're doing girl stuff."

"No no…you don't understand. Well, then again maybe you would since your Mum is a movie star and all."

"Understand what?"

"What it's like to have a famous parent. You see…my parents and Al's parents are quite famous in the Wizarding world. They aren't movie stars or anything like that, but they were the ones who defeated Voldemort and ended his evil reign over 20 years ago."

"I've never heard of a Wizard war before, and who is Voldemort?"

"Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddle, was a very dark Wizard who had many followers and performed all kinds of dark magic. He also believed that anyone who wasn't a pure-blooded witch or wizard didn't deserve to exist. The war actually started back when my Dad's parents and Uncle Harry's parents were at Hogwarts. Uncle Harry's parent's were killed by Voldemort when he was only a little over a year old, and he tried to kill Uncle Harry that same night."

"He tried to kill a baby? Why?"

"Because there was a prophecy that had old Voldy convinced that Uncle Harry would be the one who could destroy him. Here, rather than me trying to explain it all to you, read this."

Rose hands a copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' to me. It is opened to near the end of the book. I read the chapter on Voldemort and the great Wizarding War. After reading, I sit back and look at her.

"Wow…I can't believe I've never heard anything about your family before now. It's no wonder you put those snooty ones in our dorm in their place last year. You must know what it's like to be hounded because of your parents' fame."

Rose smiles and nods.

"Well, you guys have no worries with me then, since I definitely know what it's like to have a famous parent. I am definitely not star-struck, I promise."

Rose giggles then looks at the clock. "Hey Ary, we really need to start getting ready. We only have a little over an hour until we leave."

"I didn't realize we'd been talking for so long. You're right, we better get ready."

We come downstairs a few minutes before it's time to go. Rose is wearing a deep blue dress and I am wearing a hunter green dress. We had so much fun doing each other's hair, although I can't really describe the hairdos we came up with. All I know is we look great and our hair isn't in our faces. We also have our brooms and a set of comfortable clothes to sleep in and to wear the next day. I guess it's a tradition for Rose's family to spend the night at her uncle's house. Then on New Year's Day, they play a family Quidditch match after having a big family breakfast. I admit I am looking forward to seeing what it's like to celebrate a holiday with a big family.

Rose's Mum and Dad apparate us to Godric's Hollow at 6:00 for the party. We land just outside the gate which leads to the front lawn. Rose's Dad pushes the button on the gate and a few seconds later we hear, "Hey Ron! Come on in!" He then opens the gate, motions for us to all go through the gate, and closes the gate behind him.

As soon as I walk in the house I know this will be something I will always remember.

**A/N: I was going to try to put the party in this chapter as well, but decided it would be too long if I did. Thanks again to all who are reading and enjoying my story. Please take the time to review. It means a lot to me. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A New Year's Like No Other

Of all the lavish parties I've been to with my Mum through the years (and there have been too many to count) I have never seen a place like the Potter's house. As soon as we walk in the front door, a house-elf dressed in a white robe with what I assume to be the Potter family crest on it greets us, takes our bags, and then sends them somewhere with a wave of his hand. I have only seen a house-elf one other time, and that was at Hogwarts. I'm not sure what to say to him. Thankfully, Rose saves me a lot of embarrassment.

"Thank you Kreacher. Ary, this is Kreacher. Kreacher, this is Ary. She's a friend of mine and Al's." Rose says, smiling to the elf.

"Kreacher has heard good things about Mistress Ary from Master Albus and Mistress Lily. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you Kreacher. It's nice to meet you." I reply.

"Kreacher, do you know where Al is?" Rose asks.

"Everyone is currently in the main dining hall waiting for all guests to arrive so they may eat."

"Okay, thank you Kreacher."

"It's not a problem Miss. Your bags have been sent to the guest room next to Master Al's room."

"Thanks again Kreacher. I'll show Ary the way there."

"As you wish Miss…enjoy the party." Kreacher says and turns to greet Rose's parents.

As soon as Kreacher turns away, Rose takes my arm and pulls me down the hall. "Come on! I want to show you around! That way you'll know where the bathrooms are and where our room is."

We go down a hallway and up the stairs. Rose seems to be in a hurry for some reason. I try to get her to slow down a bit so I can take it all in, but I guess I can look around on the way back to wherever it is we're going to eat. I just can't believe how amazing this house is, and I've been in some pretty amazing houses in my life. The house looks like it hasn't just been expanded by magic like Rose's house, but actually built combining both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds together. Right now I am in awe of everything around me. I come back to my senses when I see Rose pointing at a bathroom.

"And here is the loo that we'll use. The boys use the other one. And here," she says pointing to the room next to the bathroom, "is our room."

I look in and sure enough, I see my bag on one of the two queen sized beds in the room. The walls are a royal blue and the ceiling is decorated to look like stars twinkling in the sky at night. It feels very peaceful here and I'm sure I will have a very restful sleep tonight.

"Okay, now that you know where these two rooms are, we should probably head to the main dining hall."

"I need to go to the loo first. If you don't want to wait, it's okay. You can either just give me directions to the main dining hall or I'll just stop by the front door and ask Kreacher."

"The main dining hall is easy to find. Just go back down the stairs and turn right. I'm sure there will be a lot of people in that area waiting to eat. I'll stay on the edge of the people so you can find me, okay?"

"Okay. I shouldn't be too long." I say and head into the loo.

I finish using the loo and go back out into the hallway. There are many paintings and portraits hanging on the walls. Even after being at Hogwarts for so long, I am still fascinated by the fact that magical pictures move and portraits seem to be alive. Some of the portraits introduce themselves to me and welcome me to the Potter mansion. They are very pleasant and it's hard to pull myself away from them. I know, however, that Rose is waiting for me downstairs.

I bid the portrait of Olivia Potter farewell and hastily turn to head to the stairs. Before I reach the stairs I see a familiar mop of black hair.

"Hey Al!" I call.

The person turns around and looks at me, smiling. "Ah...you must be Ary. I'm Harry, Al's Dad. Al and Rose are downstairs waiting for you."

_I have never been so embarrassed in my life. As soon as he turns around I know it's not Al. The man has the same brilliant green eyes and messy black hair. The only real difference I see is that his Dad wears glasses with lenses so thick his eyes look much smaller than normal. I didn't know that Al looks almost exactly like his Dad. Of course, neither Al nor Rose ever told me and I've never even seen his Dad's picture, so there is no way I could know. That fact didn't help me feel any better though._ Suddenly, I realize he just spoke to me and it would be rude not to answer.

"Um…yes Sir…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what child? And please call me Harry."

"For mistaking you for Al. You look just like him from the back."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. It's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, I will. And it's nice to meet you too, Sir…I mean Harry."

I turn and hurry down the hall to the stairs. I'm sure my face is bright red by now, and I try my best to regain my composure while I walk to the main dining hall to find Al and Rose.

As soon as I get to the foot of the stairs, I see Rose walking toward me.

"Is everything alright? I was just coming to look for you. We will be eating shortly."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just bumped into Al's Dad. Why didn't you ever tell me Al looks just like his Dad? It would've saved me some major embarrassment just now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh nothing much…I just thought I saw Al upstairs just now and yelled to him; only to find out that it wasn't Al after all, but his Dad. He seemed to know who I was too. I wanted to die I was so embarrassed."

"I'm sure Uncle Harry didn't think anything of it."

"Well I did, and you haven't answered my question. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's kind of a sore subject with Al, so we don't really talk about it. I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner. I keep forgetting there's a lot you don't know."

"I can appreciate you looking out for Al. Why is it such a sore subject? It's not like his Dad is ugly or anything. In fact, he's rather good looking, for an older man that is. He has the most gorgeous green eyes too."

"How would you like it if you looked exactly like the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' and people constantly mistook you for him or used you because of his fame?"

I stare at her not believing what I just heard her say to me of all people. "I can't believe you just asked me that question as though I would have no idea how it feels to be mistaken for someone you look like. You **did** meet my Mum, right?"

Rose's eyes went wide with recognition and blushed. "Merlin, Ary…I am so sorry. I mean…of course you of all people would know how Al feels. I don't know why I didn't think of it before! The problem though, is that Al doesn't know that you understand, so he is actually dreading you meeting his Dad. He's afraid that once you notice the resemblance you'll be just like everyone else."

"What do you mean just like everyone else?"

"You know…it's like what you told me about the people you're forced to hang out with in your Mum's circle; the ones who are only your 'friends' because they want something and not because they truly like you. Al has dealt with that his entire life and it's to the point now where he only really trusts his family. You are the closest thing to a friend outside the family that he's even tried to have in years, and I think that had something to do with the fact that you had no idea who Uncle Harry was. Now that you know who Uncle Harry is, however, Al's going to be even more afraid it will end just like all the others."

"I know exactly how he feels. You and Al are the first real friends I've ever had. It took me awhile to believe that I didn't have to be by myself, but I'm glad I opened up to you and Al. Hopefully someday he'll see that I'm not like everyone else and I do understand more than he thinks."

"I'm sure he will eventually, but for now let's just have a good time. I'm hungry!"

"Me too….let's go!"

_I don't think I have ever eaten so much good food at one sitting. Everything on the table tasted wonderful and there was so much of it. Rose and I met up with Al and went to eat in a separate room with the other kids as soon as we filled our plates. I felt a bit awkward at first since I was the only one who wasn't actually related, but soon I settled into conversations with Rose and others in the Weasley/Potter family, except Al who didn't say much to anyone. After dinner, I was invited to join in a game of exploding snap with Lily, Hugo, and Louis. It was a lot of fun. In fact, I was having such a good time that I didn't even notice Rose and Al leave the room._

We finish our game and I notice that I don't see Rose or Al. Initially I feel a little apprehensive, but I know they are somewhere in the house and I'll see them later. I decide to go check out the dessert table, now that I finally have room in my stomach for dessert. The desserts are as plentiful as dinner was. There are so many things to choose from I can't decide. I'm about to grab a piece of pumpkin pie and some treacle pudding when I am tapped on the shoulder. I turn around in surprise to see Rose's Mum standing there with another woman with long fiery red hair.

"Ary dear, I'm sorry if I startled you. I want you to meet Al's Mum, Ginny Potter."

"It's very nice to meet you Ary. Al has told me a little bit about you, mainly in reference to the class you share with him. How are you enjoying Ancient Runes?"

I stare at her for a minute. _So, Al has told his parents that we have Runes together and that's all? Really? Well, at least I know what kind of impact I've made on him so far. It seems he likes to keep secrets as much as I do._

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Potter. Ancient Runes is one of my favorite classes this year. Thank you for asking and for allowing me to come to your party with Rose. Your home is amazing!"

"Why thank you, and please call me Ginny. Harry and I are pleased you could come. We've both spent a holiday or two at Hogwarts and know how lonely it can be there, even with your friends. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. Oh…and did you bring your broom for Quidditch tomorrow?"

"Yes, although the closest I've come to playing Quidditch is playing Keeper so Rose can practice."

"No worries…it's all good fun. Well, I need to go mingle. Catch up with you later Mione."

"Okay, see you later Ginny."

And Ginny walks off leaving me alone with Hermione. After a few awkward minutes, she looks around to be sure we're alone and then turns to me.

"I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable when we picked you up at your house. I've been a fan of your Mum's movies for years and recognized her instantly. I didn't realize how much you look like her though, so that caught me a little off guard. I also saw a similar look on your face earlier when you were looking at Harry. Can I ask you a question?"

I remember Rose telling me once that her Mum was very inquisitive and observant. I guess I should've seen this coming eventually. "Sure."

"It's actually a few questions really. First, did Al ever tell you anything at all about his Dad? It's obvious to me that you didn't know they look almost exactly alike."

I looked at her wondering how the answer to this question was not obvious. "Al has not told me anything about his family at all. He barely talks to me about anything but school stuff."

Hermione nodded and then shook her head. "I thought as much, although I was hopeful that I was wrong in my assumption. Now to my next question…have you had many issues with the fact you resemble your mother as much as you do?"

I just stared at her not wanting to answer, but then slowly nodded. "When I was younger it wasn't so bad, but as I got older I started looking like her more and more. People would constantly call me Mimi, which I hated. And, if that wasn't bad enough, I then had people wanting to be my 'friend' just so they could meet her or get a part in her next movie, stuff like that."

"I can imagine how awful that must have been for you."

"It was. Then when I found out I was a witch and would be going to a school far away and living in a completely different world, I was hopeful I'd finally be free of the crap I had dealt with since I was 10 years old."

"But that didn't happen?"

"No. My first time in Diagon Alley I was accosted by muggleborn witches who thought I was my Mum. Then three of my roommates started asking me questions about my Mum my first night at Hogwarts. Thankfully Rose stuck up for me that night or I might never have actually gotten any sleep. Then, I was so focused on catching up with my studies that I isolated myself last year. I could hear the gossipy girls talking about me though, so I gave up on things being different here."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I'm glad you and Rose have become good friends. She never really had anyone to talk to before outside of her family."

"I'm glad too. I definitely feel a little more like I belong at Hogwarts this year."

"From what Rose tells me I'd say you definitely belong there. Now, I have one more question to ask you and I hope you'll be honest with me on this one no matter how hard it is to do so."

I look at her with questioning eyes. "Um….okay?"

"The condition your mother had that took her hearing…do you have it as well?"

I just looked at her for a moment trying to decide if I should tell her the truth or not. "Why do you ask?"

"I've seen you point your wand at your ears and mumble a spell on a couple of occasions, plus I have noticed that, at the end of the day, you tend to be less responsive to verbal attempts to get your attention. It's as if you can't hear as well as you should."

_Crap…she's more observant than I thought. Although I had been a bit lazy with the spell over the break because I didn't think I needed it. I definitely need to go to see Madame Pomfrey when I get back to see just how much worse my hearing has gotten. Since it's obvious to me Hermione already knows the answer before I give it to her, I figure I might as well tell her the truth and hope that she can keep my secret._

"Unfortunately, yes I do. Professor McGonagall taught me the _Aural Amplifico_ spell last year so I would be able to hear in all my classes and such as though nothing was wrong. The spell works just fine, although I haven't been using it to its full capacity during the break except for special occasions like tonight. I get checked by Madame Pomfrey at the end of each school year as well because the condition I have is progressive and nothing can cure it. Eventually I will be completely deaf just like my Mum and no spell will be able to fix it. The only people who know the truth about my condition are Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and now you. My Mum doesn't even know. I know it will come out eventually but I really want to keep this a secret as long as I can. Please don't tell anyone, not even Rose." I look at her with pleading eyes while speaking, hoping they will convey just how serious I am about keeping my secret.

"Don't worry. I promise I will not share your secret with anyone. Believe it or not, I completely understand your need to keep some aspects of your life private, as do Harry and Ron. Ever since the war with Voldemort, we can't seem to be out of the public eye for very long. Harry has it the worst of all though, as he has been hounded by the press and many others since we were students at Hogwarts."

"Was it because of what happened when he was a baby? Rose showed me the chapter in 'Hogwarts, a History' about him."

"Yes and poor Harry knew nothing about his past until he was 11 and got his Hogwarts letter. Then, all of a sudden he was famous and had no clue why. He never really liked the attention and just wanted to be a normal kid."

"I can understand that. I've wished for that many times."

"I know you can, as can Albus. He doesn't enjoy the recognition and attention like James does or is as outgoing as Lily. He mainly keeps to himself or his family because he has been hurt by others too many times in his short life. I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason he hangs out with you at all was because you never mention his Dad or how much he looks like him. I have a feeling he's just waiting for you to be just like all the others who have hurt him in the past, which is probably why he never told you anything about Harry."

_Didn't Rose and I just have this conversation? Talk about déjà vu…_

"Well, rest assured, I am not like everyone else." I said proudly.

"I know that sweetie, and so does Rose. I'm sure Al will come around in time, don't you worry. I'll leave you to your dessert now. Have fun!"

"I will, thanks Hermione." I wave to her as she disappears in the crowd.

_It never occurred to me that Al would be that against me meeting his Dad. Then I realized something…I don't think I ever told Al my last name. Surely he's heard a teacher say it though, so he must know it. What if he doesn't though? I'm no better than he is at revealing personal information about myself. Now I feel kind of bad for feeling slightly put off by his actions. When I find Rose and it's just the two of us, I will ask her if she knows whether or not Al knows my last name and go from there. For now, I'm going to enjoy my dessert._

Now that I'm finally alone again, I place the pie and pudding on my dessert plate and head in a direction which hopefully will lead me to Rose and Al. After looking in several places, I try our room last. As I approach our room I hear Al and Rose talking in his room, which I suddenly remember is next door to our room. _How did I forget that? Well, at least I know where they are now._ I place my dessert in our room and slip quietly back into the hallway, not wanting to startle them. I am about to knock on the door when I hear my name. I pause and decide to listen a bit instead, hoping no one comes along and catches me.

"I still can't believe you brought her here Rose." _Al sounds depressed and a bit angry as he speaks._

"And I still think you're being ridiculous Al. I can't believe you've been avoiding her most of the evening. Some friend you are!" _Rose just sounds mad…oh boy, this should be interesting._

"I'm not being ridiculous! She knows, Rose! Now she knows I look almost exactly like Dad. It's only a matter of time now…"

"What do you mean…only a matter of time now?"

"You of all people know exactly what I mean. I thought I had finally met someone who truly likes me just for me and not because I am the 'almost clone' of "The Savior of the Wizarding World." I don't know enough about her yet and now she's seen Dad! I can't keep that fact a secret anymore. Now how will I know she isn't just using me like everyone else has before?"

"Al, can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can."

"How well do you really know Ary? Have you actually talked to her much, other than about school or Quidditch?"

There's a moment of silence, and then Rose speaks again. "That's what I thought. You know, before you jump to all these conclusions about Ary, you might want to get to know her a bit more first."

_I smile, thinking that maybe Rose could be the one to get Al to finally talk to me a bit more. I really hate the fact that he's avoiding me out of fear, especially because I really do like him, and his Dad has nothing to do with it._

"Now why would I want to go to all that trouble just to get hurt again?"

"Because you might be surprised, that's why. Now, I'm going to find my friend and spend the evening with her. As always you are welcome to hang with us, but I'm not leaving her alone again. She's my guest and it's not fair of you to make me choose between you and her. If you insist on making me choose tonight, I choose Ary. The choice is up to you."

As soon as I hear Rose say she's not going to leave me alone again, I tiptoe back to our room, grab my plate, and sit on my bed. The dessert is wonderful! I have just finished my pie and am starting on my treacle tart when Rose walks in.

"Hey! There you are! I'm sorry I disappeared on you. I guarantee it won't happen again. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Sure. I had a nice talk with your Mum and I met your Aunt Ginny. She seems really nice as well. Where'd you disappear to anyway?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Al."

"Ah…say no more. Is he avoiding me for some reason? I only saw him at dinner and he barely said two words to me. I hope I didn't do something to make him angry at me."

"Al is just being Al. Pay him no mind and no, you didn't do anything. He just freaked when he saw you talking to his Dad."

"Well, if he had told me that he resembles his Dad as much as I resemble my Mum, I wouldn't have made a complete fool out of myself by calling his Dad 'Al' and acting like I knew him."

"I know, but I told you…it's a sore subject with him."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Ary, I was wondering something. How much does Al know about you? I mean, maybe if he knew about you and your Mum he will see that you aren't like everyone else."

"I'll think about telling him more about me. I'm not sure if he even knows my last name. I don't think I've ever told him because I prefer not to repeat the experience of my first night here with others if I can help it."

"He doesn't. And, to be honest, I'm not sure he even knows who your Mum is anyway. He spends most of his time in the Muggle world reading, not watching movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There is a Muggle library down the street from Al's house. He practically spends all summer there, except when his family forces him to do other things. Sometimes I wonder if he wishes he was a Muggle."

That makes me chuckle a bit.

* * *

_Albus sat on his bed and watched Rose leave the room. He knew he was being ridiculous but he'd been burned so many times in the past it was hard to forget. Ary was the first friend he'd actually had, but she didn't really know anything about him and he didn't really know anything about her. It was a blissfully ignorant friendship, one with no expectations, disappointments, etc. However, the type of friendship they'd had couldn't continue now that she knew one of his secrets. For now, he had a choice to make: spend the evening with Rose and Ary, or don't._

After debating with myself for about an hour, I decide to go back downstairs. I'm not sure exactly what time it is but I know it's close to midnight. My vision is blurred since my spell wore off about 30 minutes ago, but I can see well enough to not be obvious about it. I don't plan to stay downstairs much past midnight anyway, since we'll be playing Quidditch in the morning and I want a good night's rest. I'm hoping that I can just blend in with the crowd not be noticed. I'm not that lucky though…

"Hey Al! There you are. I was wondering where you went off to." My Dad says, putting his arm around me.

"Hey Dad! I just went upstairs for a bit, that's all."

"I understand. It's nice to have a few moments to yourself during parties like this. I do it myself sometimes. Well, I'm glad you came down for the midnight toast."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I reply sincerely. My Dad's toasts are the best.

I go to the kitchen to get a glass of butterbeer for the toast and then return to the living room.

At 11:55 pm, my Dad begins his toast. It is eloquent and sincere and is finished just as it is time to start the countdown to midnight. I don't know how he manages every year to make a toast that lasts exactly four minutes and 30 seconds, giving us plenty of time to swallow our drink and countdown to the New Year. When I'm older I need to be sure to ask him about that.

At about 12:15 am, I say goodnight to everyone and head up to my bedroom for the night. It's only as I lay in my bed that I realize that I didn't see Rose or Ary at all, and, although I wasn't looking for them, I wasn't avoiding them either. They must not have been looking for me either. Well, maybe it was for the best. Besides, I'll see them tomorrow anyway. I roll over and go to sleep.

* * *

Rose and I rejoin the other kids after talking for a bit. It looks like the games have all ended and everyone is just sitting around talking when we enter the room. Lily looks up at us smiling.

"Hey! The way you just disappeared I wasn't sure if you were coming back."

"I didn't disappear. I went to get dessert and got kind of sidetracked, that's all." I reply.

"I was mostly talking about Rose. I saw you disappear with Al. Where is he anyway?"

"I left him in his room a little while ago. Seeing Ary really sent him out of his comfort zone, if you know what I mean."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I know exactly what you mean. My brother, the self-isolated git. Let me guess…he wanted you to spend your whole night with him."

"Yep, and I told him no."

"Good! I'm glad. Someone really needs to talk some sense into him. He really needs to get over his whole 'I look like Dad' complex. I look just like Mum and I think it's great! I would kill to have Dad's eyes though….they're such a brilliant green! I got Dad's eyesight though, so at least I have something in common with him."

"Lily, you are a beautiful girl who definitely got the best of both her parents." Rose stated.

"Not as much as you. You are the perfect blend of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, whereas Hugo definitely leans toward Uncle Ron. I think you are quite beautiful too cuz."

Rose and Lily gather each other in a sisterly hug. Then Lily turns to me and asks, "What about you Ary? Which parent do you resemble most?"

"I look like my Mum. Although, I have never seen my father, so I have no idea what he even looks like."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…." Lily says quietly.

"It's okay, really. It's been just me and Mum my whole life so it's all I know."

"Well, I'm glad you came with Rose tonight and I hope you'll be like a big sister or at least another cousin to me."

"I'd like that Lily. Thank you!" I hug Lily and then Rose joins in for a 3-way hug.

Lily looks up at the clock. "Oh wow…we need to get in the living room. Dad's about to give his New Year's toast and we don't want to miss it." She gets up and runs out of the room with Rose and I close behind.

Mr. Potter's toast was incredible. He really does seem to be as humble as Hermione described him. He doesn't seem to act differently around different people. I definitely see myself admiring this man. Overall this night has been incredible and I'm so glad I came. At about 12:10 I am pulled away by Rose and we head up to our room for the night. As I got into bed, I realize that I didn't see Al since I heard him talking to Rose in his room. I'm not too concerned, even though it's me he's avoiding. I figure we'll eventually have a talk when the time is right and hopefully clear the air a bit. Who knows….maybe someday Al and I might actually become true friends and not just 'secret friends' or acquaintances.

We wake up at around 10:00am to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. After quickly getting dressed and visiting the loo, Rose and I hurry downstairs. We are both quite hungry and the food smells so good. As we enter the dining room, Al's Mum smiles and greets us.

"Good morning girls. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Aunt Ginny, thank you. Is anyone else awake yet?"

"Oh yes. James, Fred, Louis, Hugo, and Lily have already eaten and are probably outside getting ready for the Quidditch match. I expect to see the others soon."

Sure enough, no sooner had she said that when Al, Roxanne, and Al's Dad enter the room. Al's Mum gives his Dad a quick kiss and says, "Ron, Hermione, George, Charlie, and Bill will be here soon. We should be able to begin the Quidditch match around noon."

"Sounds good. That'll give us time to digest all this wonderful food first."

As all of us are eating and engaging in small talk, I notice that Al is not saying much. At first I think it's just me he's ignoring, but as time goes on, I notice he's pretty much ignoring everything but his food. I'm not sure if this makes me feel better or wonder more about what's wrong with him. I put the thought out of my mind for now.

About an hour later, the other Weasleys arrive and they begin discussing teams for Quidditch. The adults decide that Al and Harry, the 2 Seekers, should be the captains. Al chooses James, Rose, and Roxanne as Chasers; Harry chooses Bill, Lily, and Charlie. Al then chooses George and Fred as Beaters; Harry chooses Louis and Hugo. Then it came time to choose the Keeper, and only Rose's Dad and I remain. I see Rose whispering in Al's ear. They seem to be arguing. The whispering stops and Al chooses me as Keeper, while Ron goes to Harry's team. I just stand there confused. I don't understand why he would choose me over someone who actually knows how to play the game. Plus, why would he pick someone who he's been avoiding to be on his team. Confused, I walk over to where the rest of my team is.

I look over at Rose. "What were you and Al arguing about?"

"He wanted my Dad to be our Keeper and I told him he should choose you."

"Why? There's no way I'm as good as your Dad."

"Because you have been acting as my Keeper for days now and you know how I shoot. I have a better chance at actually scoring a goal against my Dad rather than you."

"Well, that explains why he picked me. I hope you know what you're doing. You know that Al is still avoiding me and I really don't want to antagonize him and make things worse."

"I know, but I'm hoping that soon we'll all be too involved in the game to worry about that."

"I hope you're right."

For my first ever actual Quidditch match, I think I did okay. I managed to block most of the shots that came my way and those that did get past me were very well executed plays. Our team was actually ahead until Harry caught the snitch, just edging out Al for it, which put the final score at 250-200. After landing our brooms, we go inside and have a snack that Ginny and Hermione prepared while we were playing. After we've had our fill, Rose and I head up to our room to pack our things since we are heading back to her house today. We want to do some shopping before we head back to school and Hermione mentioned earlier in the week that tomorrow would be a good day to do so. Then we will have Friday to relax and finish packing and Saturday we head back on the train to Hogwarts.

We come downstairs to say good-bye to everyone. However, Al's parents are the only ones in the room.

"Thank you so much for having me. I had a great time." I say, giving each of them a hug.

"We're glad you could come. It was nice to finally meet you, Ary. I hope we'll see you again soon," Ginny says smiling.

Then Harry speaks quietly, "You are quite welcome, Ary. Come by anytime and see us. Our door is always open."

I smile at both of them. At this moment in time I feel the love that surrounds this home. It feels warm and comforting. I don't know if it has to do with magic, but I know I've never felt anything like it before. It's as though I truly belong. I feel myself beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed, so I turn quickly and follow Rose to the fireplace where we'll take the floo back to her house. I know she's going to be concerned and ask if everything's okay once we're alone. I'll just nod and not answer any of her questions. She'll just have to wonder about it because I have no way to explain it even if I wanted to, which I don't.

* * *

I grab some food off the table and head to my room. I am still replaying the Quidditch match in my head. I'm not disappointed in myself because my Dad beat me to the snitch. He is still quite the master Seeker and I'm constantly learning from him. No, that's not what's on my mind at the moment. What's on my mind is Ary...

I hope she doesn't think me a complete hypocrite when we get back to school. I know there are things she should know about me, and I'm sure Rose has probably said something to her at least…I know how girls talk. I just hope that when I actually gather up the courage to talk to her she'll listen and be understanding. More than anything, I hope Rose is right and she isn't like everyone else. I know she and Rose are getting closer, and I don't want Rose to have to choose between us due to my paranoia. I guess I always knew she'd eventually find out who my Dad is, but I didn't think she'd find out so soon. I decide I need to find a time to talk to Ary alone soon after we get back to Hogwarts. Hopefully she'll listen and still accept me for who I am. Now all I have to figure out is where we should talk and what I'm going to say.

**Please leave a review! Thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for all of the awesome reviews and to all who are following or consider my story on of your favorites! I am truly honored and humbled. I hope you continue to enjoy! :D**

******I apologize if anyone had a difficult time catching the POV changes. It seems my dividers were not present. I have fixed that.**

Chapter 9: New Year's Aftermath and Quidditch with the Potters

_Rose and I went shopping the next day just like we planned and had a great time. It was nice to casually shop in Diagon Alley without having to worry about a school list. We ate lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before shopping and made sure to stop for ice cream before leaving. I was glad I'm not the only person who enjoys ice cream in the middle of winter. After getting what we needed (plus some extra stuff from Rose's Uncle George), and lots of browsing, we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Rose's house._

_Friday we did nothing but relax, again according to our plan. Neither of us was very messy, so it didn't take us long to pack our trunks to leave the next day. We packed them that morning and spent the rest of the day reading, talking, and playing games. It wasn't until we went to bed that night that I actually started thinking about the upcoming train ride. I was hoping Al wouldn't be awkward toward me like he was at the party. It would be nice to just go back to the way things were before then._

_But then I realized that I can't go back to the way it used to be. There were definite reasons he treated me the way he did that night and, although I understand where he's coming from to a point, it still hurt a bit. I've spent the entire first term hanging out with Al and Rose and thinking I've finally made a couple of real friends, then in one night Al manages to make me feel like we really aren't friends. I was really beginning to like him too. Well, I guess I'll just have to see what happens on the train._

Waking up the morning we were heading back to Hogwarts was a bit difficult due to my inability to fall asleep the night before. I have a feeling I will be taking a nap on the train and am thankful it takes several hours to get to Hogwarts. I do my usual morning routine and head downstairs to breakfast with Rose.

Breakfast is absolutely wonderful! There are eggs, waffles, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, muffins, pumpkin juice, orange juice, and several other pastries on the table. I fill my plate and eat quite heartily before going to get my trunk so Rose's Dad can place it in the car for me. We leave the house with plenty of time to spare and, before we know it, we are back on platform 9¾ saying our good-byes.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. I had a wonderful time. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, dear. We loved having you! You are most welcome to visit us anytime." Hermione replied, smiling.

"You girls take care….and behave yourselves!" Rose's Dad said, giving each of us a hug.

After one more hug from Rose's Mum, we were finally in a compartment on the train.

* * *

The last two days leading up to the train ride back to Hogwarts were pretty uneventful for me. On Friday, Dad went back to work and Mum decided to go run some errands which left James, Lily, and I at home. We were definitely old enough to look after ourselves for a few hours, so this wasn't a big deal. A few minutes after Mum left James got a floo call from Fred asking him to come over, which he did. Then, not long after that Lily was invited to go over to her friend's house, leaving me alone at home.

Normally I would welcome the peace and quiet, but I have too many things going on inside my head after New Year's and after a bit my thoughts are beginning to drive me a bit wonky. I write a note to my parents telling them where each of us went and when I plan to be home, bundle up my coat, and head toward the library. I am once again enjoying 12+ hours of clear vision since I adjusted the spell to accommodate my vision change, and it is so nice. I just hope my vision takes a bit longer to worsen this time. I can only strengthen the spell once more and then there will be nothing else I can do with magic to correct my vision. I'm not going to worry about that now though. I have new things to discover in the many books at the library.

I find one book in particular that catches my eye. It is a book about language and covers in detail the many different languages of the world, both modern and ancient. I know that language is a big part of not only casting spells, but other classes at Hogwarts as well, such as Runes. I really want to take this book with me but, since I don't have a library card, I can't check it out the normal way. After secluding myself in a practically empty part of the library, I quietly and quickly slip the book into the pocket of my cloak and move on to browse another section so as to not bring any extra attention to myself.

After spending about an hour skimming several different books, I walk out the door and head for home. As soon as I arrive, I go up to my bedroom and close the door. I pull off my cloak and take the book out of the pocket. Using my wand, I cast a spell to replicate the book so I can have my own copy. I make sure the copy is readable and complete, then place it in my trunk so I don't forget to pack it. I then put my wand away, return the book to my pocket, put on my cloak, and head back to the library to return the book. Once arriving at the library, I place the book in the Drop Box and quickly head for home.

The next morning isn't as chaotic as usual since Mum made us pack our trunks last night. We all wake up, eat breakfast, and are able to relax for a bit until it's time to leave for King's Cross Station. As I listen to James and Lily talk on the way there, I begin to wonder how everything is going to be on the train for me. I mean, will it be awkward for me because of the party, or will things seem to be the way they always have been? Instead of working myself up over what could end up being nothing, I stop thinking and just enjoy the ride.

As I enter platform 9¾, I see Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione saying good-bye to Hugo and waving at the train. I assume that Ary and Rose are already on the train, so now I have to decide if I want to sit with them or find another compartment to sit in. I decide to try to sit with them first. Rose and I have ridden to and from Hogwarts every trip and I don't really want to break that tradition now.

It isn't difficult finding the compartment Rose and Ary are in because there aren't too many people on the train yet. I open the door and they both stop talking and look at me, which makes me feel a little uneasy.

"Um….hey girls…mind if I join you?"

Rose looks at Ary. "Up to you, Ary…you're the one he blew off the other night."

Ary looks sharply back at Rose, "Yes, thanks for reminding me as if I had forgotten." Then she turns to me, "Al, you're welcome to sit here, but don't think I've forgotten anything or that things can be as if last Wednesday night never happened."

"I understand and I wouldn't expect you to forget. Thanks for letting me sit here." I sit down opposite the two girls who are now whispering to each other. Figuring this is how most of the ride is going to be; I take out one of my books and begin reading.

* * *

As Rose and I sit on the train we start talking about the upcoming term. When we get to the subject of Runes, however, she brings up Al.

"Isn't he your table partner in that class? Are you going to be okay with that? I mean, he treated you like crap and still hasn't apologized to you for any of it. If it were me I'd be quite miffed at him."

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not still a bit upset, but I believe he will come to me and we'll talk and clear the air someday. It will be when he decides though, not me. After all, he's the one who needs to apologize, not me. All I will promise to do is listen to him and respond when necessary, although he may not like what I have to say."

"I hope you two work things out on some level. It's hard being the one in between."

"I know and I don't want to do anything that will hurt you. You are the first real friend I've ever had and I won't sacrifice our friendship because of Al. He is still your cousin and you two are very close. I couldn't live with myself if that ever changed because of me. Besides, I like Al, even though he really needs to apologize for being a complete git to me."

Rose giggles, gives me a hug, and says, "Yes he does and yes he was!" This makes me break out in giggles as well. We continue our 'girl talk' until we hear the door open. We look over to see Al standing in the doorway. He asks us if he can sit with us. I'm not sure how I feel about this, but when Rose looks at me and tells me it's my decision, I let him stay. I make sure he understands though that I have not forgotten nor will things be as they were before the party. He seems to understand and sits down across from us.

Then Rose starts whispering again, "Wow! You really told him! I really hope that'll get him to open up and talk to you. Then maybe it can be the three of us again."

"Maybe….we'll just have to see what happens. I don't want to talk about Al anymore; especially since he's sitting right there…it's kind of awkward."

"Yeah….you're right. C'mon, let's get some reading done to get a good start for next term."

I nod to Rose and take out my Potions book. The rest of the ride back to Hogwarts is a very quiet one.

_It doesn't take long for us to settle back into the usual routine. I made the decision on the train to not try and force anything with Al. I have a feeling he'll come and talk to me when he's ready to. I understand some of what he feels and it helps me to be patient with him. In the meantime, I go on talking about the usual stuff we talked about before break._

Rose is a rather quick study with ASL. I let her borrow one of my old books while I was staying at her house over break and she actually picked it up quicker than I thought anyone could. We spend quite a bit of time 'talking' in sign, which is actually very convenient during class, especially when we're falling asleep in History of Magic. It's a lot of fun, especially since no one else has the foggiest notion what we are doing. We just call it our 'special code language' so people think we made it up. Funny enough, the people we go to school with are either gullible or ignorant enough to believe us. Either way, they leave us alone, which Rose and I prefer.

I am also happy that Rose is learning sign so that I'll have someone who understands and 'speaks' my other language when the time comes that my hearing worsens to the point that I will no longer understand the spoken word. However, that is not something I'm going to worry about right now; I have to cheer Gryffindor to a Quidditch cup win. After Quidditch is over, intense revising for Final Exams will begin.

* * *

_Second term started as any other for me. Ary and I didn't talk much at first; but, as the weeks passed, we fell back into similar territory with regards to our friendship. It wasn't quite like it was before, but at least we were talking again. I never really had a chance to actually 'talk' to her like I wanted to, but things were going well enough that I didn't see the need to possibly make things worse again anyway. I figured when the time was right to actually talk, we would._

_Quite a few of us stayed at school during Easter holiday, either to actually relax or get some uninterrupted study time in. I managed to finish my assignments in the first two days, leaving the rest of break to do as I pleased. Naturally, I spent most of it either flying or reading. I was really enjoying the language book I got out of the Muggle library. There were so many languages covered in there that I never even knew existed and it was fascinating learning about them. It did actually help me with Runes as well like I had hoped, which made my term a bit easier._

Easter holiday ends much too quickly for me as it is now time to focus on end-of-year exams. I really don't mind studying and all, but it takes time away from my leisure reading and flying. The only flying I'm really going to get to do in the next few weeks will be during Quidditch practice in preparation for our upcoming match against Slytherin. I know we're going to be practicing extra hard because this match will decide who wins the Quidditch cup, and James is determined to win it this year. I'm thankful that my vision spell is holding up okay since I adjusted it back in January. Not being able to see the snitch would hardly pass as an excuse for losing the Quidditch cup, and would also let my secret be known.

The week before the final match brings warm weather and, unfortunately, lots of homework and last minute practices. It seems like every Professor is afraid we aren't working hard enough or something and James is just insane with Quidditch practice. _I swear, you'd think he was the captain and not Roxanne sometimes_. I am so glad that it's finally Friday, and I know I will be even happier when Quidditch is over after tomorrow's match. I really like Quidditch and all, but I really need to concentrate on studying and exam revision.

I wake up Saturday morning feeling quite good. After getting showered and dressed, I head down to the Great Hall for breakfast with the team like we do every game day. It gives us a chance to discuss any last minute stuff before we go down to the Quidditch pitch to change into our uniforms and mentally prepare for the match. Today, however, James is unusually quiet and way too focused on his food.

I nudge him slightly. "Hey, Jamie….you okay?"

"Yeah…fine Al, just getting into the zone."

"Okay. You just aren't usually this quiet at breakfast, that's all."

"I really don't have much to say today. We've had really great practices this week and I don't think we could be any more ready. I just hope I am."

"You always do great though. Why would today be any different than the other matches this year?"

"Well, for one thing, our parents weren't present for any of the others…"

"Wait a minute…Mum and Dad are coming here for the match?"

"Yeah…sorry I didn't tell you earlier. They owled me last week and I was supposed to let you and Lily know they were coming. I completely forgot about it."

"Meh, it's okay. I just can't believe they're actually coming here. You know how much Dad hates being ambushed by 'fans'."

"I know. It must be really important to him to see us play. I'm sure Professor McGonagall has already made special arrangements for them to keep their visit as private as possible."

"True…hadn't thought about that." I glance at the clock. "Hey, we need to be getting down to the pitch soon."

James looks at the clock. "You're right, Al." We both look over as Roxanne begins speaking. "Okay team; let's head down to the changing rooms for our pre-game ritual. We've got a big one today!"

I follow James and the rest of the team out the door while finishing my last bit of toast. I still can't believe that my parents are actually coming to the match. I ponder this thought all the way down to the pitch. I have a pretty good idea why they told James they were coming and not me, and it is probably better that I just found out rather than stewing about it for days. I'm really hoping not many people find out they're here though, because that can get pretty chaotic.

Right now I just need to focus on catching the snitch and helping us win the Quidditch cup. If I don't see Mum and Dad after the match, then I'll just see them in a few weeks when I get home. I now focus my attention on James as he gives us the strategy for today's match. Super…all I have to do is wait to catch the snitch until Gryffindor is at least 100 points ahead. That part is easy, it's keeping the other Seeker from catching it while I'm waiting that's hard. Oh well…Roxanne did say this is a big match, and I'm quite ready to go when I hear the announcer call our names.

* * *

I wake up later than usual on a Quidditch Saturday morning. Rose told me last night not to worry about waking up early to eat breakfast with her and she'd see me either at the pitch or in the Common Room after the match. I know that nerves were running high in the Common Room last night so I didn't question her and just did as she said. Besides, I did get to sleep in after all.

I come down to the Common Room with plenty of time to stop by the Great Hall to grab a quick bite to eat before walking down to the pitch. As I enter the Common Room, I see Lily standing with two people I never thought I'd see in our Common Room. They must have heard me coming because they turn in my direction. I smile and wave at them.

"Hey Lily! Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Good to see you too, Ary, and please call me Harry," Mr. Potter replies.

"And please call me Ginny."

"Oh, right sorry….habit. I'm not used to calling adults by their first names."

"It's quite alright, we understand." They both smile at me and give me a hug.

"Isn't this great Ary! Mum and Dad are here to see James and Al play today!" Lily was squeezing her Dad tightly as she spoke.

"Wow! I didn't know parents were allowed to attend school matches. Do they know you're here?"

"We wrote to James about a week ago and told him we made arrangements with the Headmistress so we could see our boys play without causing too much of a ruckus," Harry explained.

"Yep…James never told me they were coming but Professor McGonagall told me last night to make sure I was in the Common Room at precisely 9:30 to await my parents' arrival by floo. So I did and here they are!" Lily is absolutely beaming with joy. I can tell she's missed her parents while at school, especially her Dad. She truly is a 'Daddy's Girl'.

I really don't want to intrude any more. "Well, it's great to see you again! I hope you have a nice visit and enjoy the match. It should be a good one! I'm off to grab a quick bite of breakfast before heading down to watch Gryffindor crush Slytherin." I smile and wave, then turn and start walking toward the portrait hole. I'm about to climb through when I hear…

"Ary! Wait!"

I stop and turn around. Lily is running toward me.

"Why don't you have breakfast up here with us? The house elves sent tons of food up here. Then you can come watch the match with us! Come on…it'll be fun!"

I am humbled and thankful for the offer, but still don't want to interfere. "Are you sure Lily? I don't want to be in the way. I know how happy you are to see your Mum and Dad."

"Of course I'm sure. We're going to be sitting in a special booth to watch the match and it'll be a lot more fun with a fellow Gryffindor who's not so old to cheer with. If you come I won't be the only kid there. Please? Mum and Dad want you to join us too."

I look over and Harry and Ginny, who smile, nod their heads, and wave their arms in welcome.

"Okay, thanks! I'd love to!" I smile and hurry toward the breakfast table with Lily.

This could be a really interesting day.

* * *

As soon as our names are announced, we take off as a team, proudly flying one lap around the pitch. After that, James shakes hands with the Slytherin captain and we assume our positions for the match. I see the snitch when it is released, but quickly lose sight of it as usual and fly a bit higher to begin to look for it. I know that I can't go after it until we are at least 100 points ahead, so I'm actually paying more attention to the actual match than I usually do.

I continue flying around listening for the score and looking for the snitch. Our team is flying brilliantly so far and already has a 50 point lead. '_Halfway there…_' I think as I keep looking. The crowd roars as James scores another goal for Gryffindor giving us a 60 point lead. I look over at the Slytherin Seeker; it doesn't look like he's seen it either and I know he'd really like to catch it before we extend our lead much more.

After about 45 minutes and a beautiful shot by Roxanne, Gryffindor is finally 100 points ahead; however, I still can't find the stupid snitch. Fortunately, neither can the Slytherin Seeker, but I really don't want Slytherin to actually score enough goals to put them within 100 points of us before I find it.

And that is exactly what happens…

Slytherin finally catches a break and scores three quick goals, bringing the score to 130-50, much to my dismay. I hear the cheers for Slytherin and glance toward our goal just after the quaffle went through the right hoop. Then I see something…

I see something shiny and gold-like flying close to the announcer's table in the faculty booth. As I look closer, I also see my parents in the booth with Professor McGonagall, Lily, and…..Ary? I wonder what she's doing there. I guess Lily must have invited her. I'll be sure to ask her later. I didn't realize Ary and Lily had gotten so close.

I decide to use the fact that my family is sitting in the faculty booth to nonchalantly fly over in that direction while also confirming that it is the snitch I see. I only hope the other Seeker doesn't actually see the snitch or the ploy won't work.

I wave to my Mum and Dad hoping I'm convincing enough, and then confirm that it is the snitch hovering just above and to the left of the faculty booth. I hear that the score is now 140-50 in favor of Gryffindor and I'm beginning to grow impatient. '_C'mon….just one more goal…You can do it! Hurry so I can catch this thing and end it_.' Meanwhile I continue to look distracted waving and gesturing to my parents without losing sight of the snitch, which has not moved at all.

Then I hear what I've been waiting for…

**_What a goal by Kimberly Jones! Her Mum would be quite proud with that one! Gryffindor now leads Slytherin 150-50. I'm sure the two Seekers are getting anxious to catch the snitch now…_**

As soon as I hear the announcement, I glance over to the other Seeker who is still actively looking for the snitch yet doesn't seem to have found it yet. I seize this opportunity and fly over to where the snitch is hovering, hoping I can snag it before it leaves.

Unfortunately, as I am about to wrap my fingers around it, it flies off, so I chase after it. Gryffindor has managed to hold the lead with no problem, leaving me to just focus on the snitch. The Slytherin Seeker now realizes I am chasing the snitch, and begins to follow me in pursuit.

I catch the snitch a few seconds before I am plowed into by the other Seeker and manage to get out of the way just in time to avoid a trip to the hospital wing. When I land on the ground I am swept up onto James' shoulders and the entire team is cheering! It's a great day to be a Gryffindor Quidditch player!

I'm so glad Mum and Dad are here to see it as well. I just hope they stay for a bit so I can see them before they leave.

* * *

Breakfast in the common room with the Potters is a lot of fun. I really like Lily and hope we can be good friends. She's almost like the little sister I always wanted but never had. When we aren't eating, we're talking about whatever comes to mind. I didn't know 45 minutes could fly by so quickly. Just as we're finishing, Professor McGonagall enters through the portrait hole. She looks a little surprised to see me, but is smiling at the Potters.

"I trust everything was to your satisfaction?"

"Everything was wonderful! Thank you so much for this, Minerva."

"Not a problem at all Harry. You know you and Ginny are always welcome here at Hogwarts. I wish we could do this more often." She looks at me. "Miss Porter, shouldn't you be down at the pitch with your housemates?"

"I asked her to stay for breakfast and then sit with us Professor. I hope that's alright. Mum and Dad already said okay." Lily said, grabbing my hand.

"Of course it's alright my dear. I must say I can't blame you for wanting another student to sit with. We older folk tend to get boring after awhile I'm sure. Why don't you two run upstairs, and grab whatever you need to take down to the pitch with you? We will be leaving in about five minutes."

"Okay! Thanks Professor!" Lily squeals and drags me up the stairs.

Lily and I each go into our respective dorms and grab a jacket and stuff to cheer with. Then make our way back down the stairs. I see Harry's eyes light up when he sees his daughter and it makes me smile.

"All set pumpkin?"

"Yes Dad. Let's go!"

Professor McGonagall leads us out of the common room and down a series of hallways I don't recognize. I figure there must be some secret passageway I don't know about, but will soon. Finally, we encounter a painting of what appears to be a Quidditch match from around the 17th Century. It even has a snitch moving about the canvas. Professor McGonagall touches the snitch with her finger and the frame separates from the wall like a door, revealing a passageway.

"Wow Minerva…I don't even think this passage is on the Marauder's Map. Where exactly does it lead?" Harry asks.

"You are quite right. It isn't on the Marauder's Map because it is a relatively new addition to the castle."

"Just how new is it?"

"It was created a few years ago to make it easier for the Professors or any other VIP attending to get to and from a match without the bother of crowds, etc. This passage will take us directly to the Faculty Booth."

"This is brilliant! It will be nice to just be here as a parent and not a celebrity. Thank you so much Minerva."

"Really Harry…it is no problem at all. I'm glad you and Ginny both could be free on the same weekend so you can watch your sons play. They really are quite good."

"Well, they've had good teachers I guess, although Al never really showed much interest until this year. I'm glad he isn't secluding himself this year like he has the past two."

"Well, I think Ary here has helped that a bit. She's the only one I've ever seen him with other than his family."

Now I'm blushing as I see them all look my direction. "In a way he's helped me too. I didn't really have much of a chance to make friends last year since I was so busy trying to catch up in my studies, so I secluded myself as well. I guess we kind of helped each other." I shrug.

"Well, I for one am glad you have become friends with two of our children, Ary, and I hope we will see you during the summer holidays."

"I'd like that sir. Thank you."

We reach the end of the tunnel, which has what looks like a Muggle elevator. With a wave of Professor McGonagall's wand, the doors open and we step inside to be whooshed up to the faculty booth. By the time we get there, the match seems to have just started. I'm glad we didn't miss much.

The faculty booth is amazing! The seats are up higher than even the top row of the stands the students sit in. We're sitting basically at the same level as the players. I'm almost afraid that a stray bludger might accidentally fly our way. I'm having a great time with Lily and her parents are amazing!

The score is now 120-20 in favor of Gryffindor. James, Roxanne, and Kimberly are totally in sync with each other today and Trevor on fire, not letting any goals through. Gryffindor scores again and I see Al begin desperately hunting for the snitch, as though he was waiting for a certain lead before he got serious about catching the thing. Lily and I start cheering for Al, but I can't help but wonder…

"Hey, Lily, why did Al wait so long to actually begin looking for the snitch? Doesn't he usually try to catch it as early as possible?"

"I'm guessing James told him to wait until they were 100 points ahead first. Gryffindor must need at least 250 points more than Slytherin to win the Quidditch cup."

"You mean it isn't just about winning the matches?"

"No. The Quidditch cup is won by the house that accumulates the most total points during their games and has won at least 2 matches. Gryffindor and Slytherin have both won 2 matches and Slytherin has more total points than Gryffindor going into this match. Since there are no more matches, Gryffindor must make up the point difference in this match in order to win the cup."

"Oh, now I understand. That makes sense I guess. Oh crap…"

"What?"

"Look…Slytherin just scored two goals back to back. Make that three. Al has stopped looking so frantic to find the snitch. I'd say your guess was right."

Lily smiles, "Let's just hope he's passively looking for it this time so he isn't so panicked…although it is a bit entertaining." We both giggle a bit.

"Now Lily, you shouldn't talk about your brother that way. You know how sensitive and self-conscious he is." Ginny said in a semi-scolding manner.

"Sorry Mum, but you know it's true. Besides, it's not like he can hear me or anything and Ary already knows what he's like."

Ginny laughs and gives us both a squeeze while Harry just looks at us, shakes his head, and mutters, "Girls…" which only makes us laugh harder.

We're so busy laughing in fact that we don't notice that Al has flown over to where we're sitting and seems to be waving at us. Lily and I wave back, wondering why Al is paying more attention to us and not the game. I really hope that me being here with his family hasn't ruined the match for him. I'll never forgive myself if Gryffindor loses the match or the cup and I'm partly to blame.

I just now realize that I've been watching Al more than anyone else this whole match. I can't seem to help it. It's like I feel this connection with him even though he keeps me at a personal distance. I really hope he'll let me get to know him better, and I hope that happens before I can't hear him speak anymore. He has such a nice voice. I could listen to him talk all day. And those brilliant green eyes...

Then, the announcer states that Gryffindor is now ahead 150-50. Mere seconds after the announcement is made, Al disappears in a flash and then I see it…the snitch. Now I understand why he was 'hanging' over here with us. He was watching the snitch that must have been hovering over by the booth without letting the Slytherin Seeker know he'd found it.

It doesn't take long for the other Seeker to catch on once Al starts chasing the snitch however. Fortunately, Al manages to grab the snitch and get out of the way just in time. My heart is still pounding because I was sure he was going to get unintentionally body slammed off his broom.

I see Al land and get swept up my James and the rest of the Quidditch team. Gryffindor has won the match and the Quidditch Cup! I don't think I've ever seen Al so happy! It makes me feel good as well. I know there is going to be a huge party in the common room tonight! I'm about to ask Lily if she's ready for a party when I hear Mr. Potter speak.

"Minerva, is there any way we can get together with the boys privately as well? I'd like to offer my congratulations and let them know how proud I am of them without a spectacle."

"Of course Harry. I will have them come to my office and you can spend as much time as you like with them there. If you would like to dine there as well, that will be okay. Just call for Elsie and she will bring whatever you need. If you would, send a patronus to me when you are ready to depart so I may say farewell."

"That sounds perfect. We will leave before it gets too late. Thank you so much!"

"You are quite welcome, dear."

As we are walking to the Headmistress's office, I suddenly feel very out of place and need to let this wonderful family have some time together without an outsider.

I stop walking. Lily stops with me looking at me strangely, so I say, "Well, thank you very much for inviting me to sit with you for the match. I had a great time! It was nice to see you again, Harry and Ginny."

Now Lily speaks…"You mean you're not coming?"

"Nah… I've got some homework I need to finish and you should enjoy your Mum and Dad being here with your family."

"Well, if you're sure," Lily says, giving me a hug.

"I'm quite sure. See you later?"

"You bet! See you!"

Lily turns and runs to catch up with her parents while I head back to the common room to start on my homework.

As soon as I reach the portrait of the Fat Lady, I know the party has already started. I hang out for a few minutes with Rose, but I feel my homework calling me, so I grab a plate and fill it with sandwiches and cauldron cakes. Then I grab a couple bottles of butterbeer and head upstairs to the dorm to do my homework. Overall it has been a really fun day for me and I'd like it to continue, but unfortunately the work has to get done too. I really can't wait for summer!

* * *

I am quite happy to finally be changing out of my Quidditch uniform. For awhile I didn't think James was ever going to put me down, although I will admit it felt really good. I still can't believe we actually won the Quidditch cup and that I am part of the team that did it.

While I'm changing, a cat patronus appears and begins talking to me in Professor McGonagall's voice.

**_"Mr. Potter, please report to my office as soon as possible. The password is Quidditch Cup."_**

I sit there for a minute as the silvery mist dissipates wondering why the Headmistress wants to see me. I do know that she doesn't like to be kept waiting, so I finish quickly and head back up toward the castle. Upon reaching the gargoyle statues guarding the Headmistress's office, I speak the password, climb the spiral staircase, and knock on the door.

The door opens and I am suddenly being squeezed to death by someone. It all happened so fast I don't even know who it is. Then their grip loosens a bit and they speak.

"Albus! You were wonderful out there! I'm so proud of you baby! You really do have your Dad's talent as a Seeker. I'm so glad I got to see you really play!"

_Now I know who is hugging me so fiercely._ "Thanks Mum. I'm so glad you and Dad could make it to the match. I know how busy you both are and how Dad hates coming here because of all the attention he gets."

She pulls away and looks me in the eye. "There is nothing more important to your Dad and me than our family, Albus Severus Potter. You know that. We would be here for every match if we could. And, just so you know, your Dad has dealt with unwanted attention for most of his life, so that in itself would never keep him from you kids."

_Now I feel stupid because I already know this. I have no idea why I even said anything. I mean, this is my moment, right? Well, the team's moment really, but still. Why am I dwelling on my Dad's fame during my moment? Can't I just enjoy time with my family? It seems like everyone else can._

With tears welling up in my eyes, I hug my Mum again. "I'm sorry Mum. Sometimes I don't know why I say what I do. I just don't think I guess. Please forgive me."

"Honey, there's nothing to forgive. Come on now, this is supposed to be a family celebration. Let's go join the others."

Mum and I walk over to where Dad is talking to James and Lily. Lily looks like she is attached to Dad as they are both listening intently to James's recap of the match from his point of view. As I walk up to them, the talking stops and they all look at me.

"Albus! Great catch son! You really are a chip off the old block, eh?" Dad says, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah Dad….I guess I learned more from you than we both thought." I smile and return the hug.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying Quidditch, son. Some of my best memories of Hogwarts involve playing Quidditch."

Mum snickers. "Which ones hon? The time when you were being chased by a cursed bludger? Or maybe it was when the Dementors made you fall off your broom? No wait…I know. The best one was when McLaggen hit you with that bludger and cracked your skull, right?" Now she is in a full laughing fit at my Dad's expense.

I could see Dad's face reddening with each incident Mum was reminding him of and I'll admit it did make me smile. She always knew just which buttons to push and how much to push them when it came to Dad. I have to admit, it is quite entertaining since she's the only one who can really get away with it.

Dad sighs, "Okay Gin, I get it. That wasn't what I was talking about though. I was referring to the thrill of the game, catching the snitch, the rush of adrenaline during the chase, the good friends I made on the team. You know, stuff like that."

Mum rolls her eyes, "Oh you mean **_those_** memories. Yeah, those were pretty good times."

"So, how long are you here for? Are we eating dinner in the Great Hall or right here?" I just now realize I'm beginning to get hungry. Breakfast was quite awhile ago.

"Minerva said we could stay as long as we wanted and we will be eating up here so we can have some family time together, if that's okay with you guys." Dad replies with a hopeful smile on his face.

All three of us nod our heads excitedly, and then Lily speaks up. "Yes Dad! That would be brilliant! I've missed you so much!"

Dad calls for some elf named Elsie who appears, then disappears, and quickly reappears with a tableful of food. We all sit down and tuck in. I'm positive this food is even better than what we get at the start-of-term feast, yet I didn't know that was possible. It also seems that we are eating all of Dad's favorite foods. I always knew Professor McGonagall had a soft spot for Dad. She is like an adopted Grandma to us Potter kids as well.

The evening passes by very quickly and was very enjoyable. I am really looking forward to exams being over and going home to peace and quiet. About an hour after dinner, Dad sends his Stag patronus to Professor McGonagall letting her know they will be leaving soon. She arrives in her office just as Mum and Dad are giving us our last hugs and telling us to behave ourselves and study hard. Then after a quick farewell to the Professor, they disappear through the floo.

We arrive back in the common room where the party is still going strong. James and I get pulled into the center of the room with the rest of the team and have a butterbeer shoved in our hand. The celebration goes on quite late into the night, but even Professor McGonagall doesn't seem to care. In fact, nobody ever comes to break up the party, even at 2:00 am. This has definitely been one of the best days of my life!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Summer Holiday, Part 1

**A/N: I continue to be humbled by all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I apologize for not having a chance to personally answer each review, but real life has been occupying a bunch of my time lately. Know that all reviews are truly appreciated though! :D**

******I apologize if anyone had a difficult time catching the POV changes. It seems my dividers were not present. I have fixed that.**

**And now...Chapter 10! :)**

_The last few weeks of school flew by. Between revising for finals and all the last minute homework, there was little time for anything else. Before I knew it, I was on the Hogwarts Express heading for home. The summer holidays are finally here!_

_The funny thing is…I might actually miss school a little this summer. I mean, this year was the first time I didn't seclude myself from everyone. I actually went out for the Quidditch team, and made it, and also made a new friend._

_Well, at least I hope she's still my friend. I guess we're more like acquaintances still. I never did get the chance to talk to her about New Year's and hopefully clear the air a bit; and Ary managed to keep every conversation we had related to school somehow since then._

_Now that I'm going home, I wish we had talked. I think I'd feel a bit better about things between us._

I decide to share a compartment with James, Fred, and some other boys for this ride. I know that Ary and Rose are sharing a compartment with Lily and one of her friends, and I really don't feel like hanging with a whole group of giggly girls for the entire ride.

The ride itself is uneventful, and before I know it we are arriving at King's Cross Station. As soon as I exit the train I see Mum and Dad and hurry over to them. They both engulf me in a big hug and ask me how my exams went. As I begin telling them that I think I did okay, Lily approaches us. I think James is still busy making plans or something. I hope we don't have to wait too long for him to decide to make an appearance. I'm really ready to go home.

As we're walking to Dad's car in the parking lot, I see Ary standing next to a car waving. At first I think she's waving at me, but then I notice the person in the car waving back. Then Ary keeps moving her hands all different kinds of ways and the person in the car does the same. It almost looks like the secret code stuff that she and Rose were doing at Hogwarts, but that isn't Rose in the car.

I figure it must be her mother or someone here to pick her up since she got in the car which drove away a few minutes later.

* * *

After the excitement of winning the Quidditch cup, it was back to the grindstone of homework and final exams. Rose and I spent many hours in the library during those final weeks of school. It was hard at times but definitely worth it. I felt pretty good on how I did and was ready to be done with school for the year.

The end of the school year also meant having my annual check-up with Madame Pomfrey. I always have mixed feelings about it because I want to know the progression of my hearing loss, yet I'm afraid to find out just how much time I have left to hear. I never thought about it in the past, but that was before I actually made any friends.

I go and see Madame Pomfrey right after my last final for my exam. After doing all her usual scans on me and comparing my results to previous scans, she purses her lips a bit and turns to me.

"How is your hearing spell working for you? Have you had any problems hearing or understanding in your classes?"

"The spell still seems to be working fine. I'm pretty sure it needs to be stronger now than it did a year ago when Professor McGonagall first taught it to me though. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct. After comparing the scans I just performed to the ones I did a year ago, it appears that your hearing has deteriorated quite a bit this year. By my estimation I would say you have about a 75% hearing loss as of today. My guess is that there is a good chance it will be completely gone by this time next year. I'm sorry, sweetie, but we knew this was coming."

I looked up at her, smiled, and nodded. I knew it was inevitable. "I understand Ma'am. I researched the progression of the disorder once I found out I had it, so this news doesn't exactly surprise me. Would it be possible to talk to the Headmistress before I leave?"

"Absolutely dear…In fact, she should be on her way here now. She wanted to be here for your appointment."

Just as she says that, Professor McGonagall walks in.

"Well, Poppy, have you conducted the exam already?"

"I have Minerva. The results show that Miss Porter's hearing loss is now at about 75%. The disorder seems to be progressing at about the rate we guessed it would. It might be a good idea to teach her that other spell just in case the other one fails."

"Unfortunately it can't be used in front of Muggles, but yes, I think you are correct."

Now my curiosity is peaked. "Um, excuse me Professor, but what spell?"

"The same spell you saw me use when I first came to see you about attending Hogwarts. It is a sign translation spell."

I try not to show my excitement. This is the spell I've wanted to learn for almost two years! "Okay Professor. When will I learn it?"

"Come to my office this evening after dinner and I will teach it to you then. The password is Quidditch Cup."

"I will. Thanks Professor!"

"You are quite welcome my dear. I'll see you in a few hours." She turns to Madame Pomfrey. "Thank you Poppy. See you at dinner."

Madame Pomfrey nods to her and Professor McGonagall leaves the hospital wing.

"Am I free to go as well, ma'am?"

"Yes dear. Just keep performing the **_Aural Amplifico_** spell as you have been. I want you to come and see me at the beginning of next term and we'll perform another exam then. I think I need to check you more often now."

"Yes Ma'am, I understand. Thank you for everything!" I turn and head to the Great Hall for dinner.

I sit down at the Gryffindor table next to Rose and eat my fill. Tomorrow night is the End-of-Term feast and the following day we leave for home. I have already promised to stay in touch with Rose and Lily, and I am sure I will see them over the summer. Who knows...maybe I will also finally have the chance to speak to Al. That is, if he'll even talk to me.

_Wait…why am I thinking about Al again?_

After dinner I head up to the Headmistress's office, thinking how awesome it will be to know this new spell. I say the password, ride up the stairs, and knock on the door.

"Come in, Miss Porter."

I open the door and walk in the office. Professor McGonagall is seated behind her desk shuffling some pieces of parchment.

"Please have a seat," she says motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

I go over and sit down in the chair, waiting for her to finish.

Professor McGonagall gets up from her desk and walks over to where I am sitting. I stand up to meet her.

"Now Miss Porter, the spell I'm going to teach you will create an image on the shoulder of whomever you are speaking to. This image will translate what the person is saying into sign language. The name of the spell is **_Signum Interpres_** and all you have to do to cast it is wave your wand in an 'S' pattern while pointing the tip at the shoulder of the person you wish to speak to."

It takes a few tries, but I finally get it to work and I test it by having a short conversation with the Professor. Then she teaches me the spell **_Pereo_** to make the image vanish. I practice casting and vanishing a couple more times before being dismissed.

"Now remember, this spell may only be performed around wizards and Muggles with ties to the Wizarding world. Never use this spell around Muggles who don't know we exist. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am. I promise. Thank you again for teaching it to me."

"You are quite welcome my dear."

I leave the office and head to Gryffindor tower so I can begin packing. When I arrive in the common room, it's pretty empty except for a few first and second years. With no reason to hang out there, I head straight for the dormitory.

As I enter the room, Rose looks up from her packing. "Hey Ary! How did your meeting with Professor McGonagall go?"

"It went fine, thanks. I'm just glad it's over so I can actually start packing."

"I know what you mean. I'm so ready to go home."

"Me too. We'll get together over the summer, right?"

"Absolutely! We'll have so much fun. And, I want to keep practicing my signing so we'll be able to do more secret talking next year."

"Well, maybe you'll be able to come over to my house at some point and you can practice some with my Mum as well. She really seemed to like you and your Mum when you came to the house after Christmas."

"Ooh! I'd like that! But I wouldn't be able to come on my own because your house isn't connected to the floo network."

"Actually, if you can floo to the Leaky Cauldron, I only live a couple blocks from there."

"Really? I didn't realize that. That's brilliant!"

"Yeah, it's pretty convenient. I couldn't believe how close it was when Professor McGonagall first gave me directions to The Leaky Cauldron. There, I met Hagrid and he showed me how to get through the wall and into Diagon Alley."

"And the rest is history..." Rose starts to giggle and it's contagious because I am giggling soon after. The best part is that we're giggling over nothing. We finish a bunch of our packing somehow and then get ready for bed.

The last day of school is pretty uneventful. Mostly, people are just saying good-bye and promising to keep in touch. There is some crying but mostly excitement that another year has passed. I spend most of the day hanging out with Rose and Lily, who joined us after lunch.

The feast is delicious as always. The one thing I will definitely miss while I'm at home is the food at Hogwarts. I never really gave it much thought last year, but this year I was able to enjoy things a lot more and the food is definitely one of those things. Al isn't sitting with us, deciding instead to sit with James and some of the other boys. Surprisingly, I don't really mind too much. At least I don't have to second guess everything I say. Rose and I end up sitting with Lily and a couple of her friends. They're nice girls and we have a good time at the feast. We also decide to share a compartment with them on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow.

As discussed the night before, Rose and I sit with Lily and her friends on the train for the ride home. I don't remember much of the conversation, just a lot of laughter and good times. All too soon we arrive at King's Cross and I'm sharing final hugs, saying good-bye, and heading through the barrier and out to the parking lot.

When I get to the parking lot, I see Mum in her car waving to me. I walk around to the back of the car and load my trunk, then walk to the driver's side of the car and give Mum a quick kiss. She then starts quickly signing question after question. Fearing we'll be here too long, I remind her that she's in a loading zone, which means we need to move quickly. Then I tell her that I'll fill her in on everything when we get home. I get in the car and we drive away.

* * *

I actually participate in the conversation on the way home this time, unlike last year. Eventually though, Mum and Dad begin talking about summer plans and stuff like that. I guess we are actually going on a trip in a month or so, but they haven't decided where yet and it will be a secret when they do. It should be interesting anyway.

All they would tell us about the upcoming trip was that it would be somewhere we haven't been before and they were trying to get as many people as possible to go along. They kept saying 'The More the Merrier' which only made me shudder a bit. I can only stand the entire Weasley clan for so long.

I love my family of course, and I get along with a few of my cousins okay (Rose being my best friend and all), but the rest of them are so wrapped up in their own worlds and are constantly arguing with each other about the daftest things. It grates on my nerves after a few hours. I can't imagine having to spend days or weeks with them…..ugh.

We arrive at home and Mum tells us to put our trunks in our rooms. I really can't wait until I can to magic outside of school. I really hate lugging my trunk upstairs. As I'm climbing the stairs I hear Mum announce that we are going to Grandma Weasley's house for dinner in a couple hours. Great! Two hours to act like a complete slug and do nothing but read. I love summer holiday!

I immediately pull out my language book. I am happy that I can finally explore the other languages in it other than those related to school. I open the book to the section entitled 'Visual Languages' and the first chapter, 'Semaphores', contains pictures of a guy holding two flags in different positions to mean different words or actions. It makes me chuckle a bit because I've never seen anything like it. I flip ahead to the next chapter, 'ASL: American Sign Language', and it looks like it could be an interesting study.

The first page explains the origin of the language and that it is used by people who cannot hear or speak. The next page contains the alphabet, which consists of different hand and finger positions representing each letter. I immediately begin practicing and before I know it I hear Mum calling me to come down so we can floo to the Burrow for dinner. I mark my place, put the book on the bed, and go downstairs.

* * *

Once we get home, Mum makes us some tea and I fill her in on everything that happened in the past few months, starting from the week I spent at Rose's house. She tells me how happy she is that I am making good friends at school and that I am free to see them anytime during the summer. She also wants me to invite them over to our house as well so she can meet them. I am happy to hear that because the thought of not seeing my friends all summer was not a good one.

We talk for about an hour and then Mum suggests I go to my bedroom and relax a bit before dinner. I try not to look too anxious as I get up from the table and head to my bedroom. My first thought is to send an owl to Rose to let her know she is welcome to come over any time. I'm hoping we can get together a lot over the summer holidays. After thinking about it though, I decide to just relax instead. I end up falling asleep because the next thing I know my Mum is shaking me awake because it is time to go to our favorite restaurant.

Dinner is wonderful as usual. While we are eating dessert, Mum tells me that she will be going to the studio every day for at least the next week to work on some scenes for her next film and that I am welcome to come with her if I want to. I tell her that I would really prefer to stay home and start on my summer reading list that I received on the last day of term. She smiles and tells me she was a teenager once, and understands that I need some independence. We finish eating, pay the bill, and walk back home.

It is a beautiful, clear night and there are many constellations visible. I begin pointing each one out and explaining about them to Mum. She seems to be interested and even asks some questions. When I am finished, she tells me how proud she is of me and my talent. I tell her the feeling is mutual. Merlin, I love my Mum!

The best part about the evening is that we aren't swarmed by people wanting autographs and stuff like that…it's just me and my Mum.

* * *

_Dinner at the Burrow was not as chaotic as usual. This time it was just our family and Rose's, which was fine with me. I didn't get a chance to talk to Rose on the train, so it was nice to catch up a bit over dinner._

_We only stayed for a little bit after dinner concluded. When we got home, I immediately said good night to my parents. Then, I went upstairs, took a shower, got ready for bed, and curled up with a book until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. It had been a long and tiring day._

I wake up the next morning to the sound of an owl pecking at my window. I roll over and rub the sleep out of my eyes, then glance at the clock on my bedside table. It is 9:00, which isn't too early I suppose, even for vacation.

I sit up and look at the blurry owl in the window. I figure since I can't tell which owl it is from here, I should get up and let it in. I begrudgingly stand up and walk over to the window. As I'm opening the window, I see that it is Rose's owl with a note for me. I just talked to her last night…I wonder what's up.

I remove the parchment, give the owl a treat, and sit down to read the note.

**_Al,_**

**_I wish we could've had more time to talk last night. It wasn't the same without you in the compartment on the train. Do you have any plans today? If not I would love to get together and talk some more. We could meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and maybe walk around Diagon Alley? Let me know. Thanks!_**

**_Rose_**

I didn't realize she missed me that much, although I have to admit…I miss her too. She's my favorite cousin and my best friend and I feel like we drifted apart a bit after New Year's, which was mainly my fault.

_Merlin….Why did I have to be so paranoid and stupid then, and why am I still? Why can't I just embrace the idea of being just like my Dad? My Dad is the kindest, smartest, most loving, generous, and humble man I know. Why am I so embarrassed when people mistake me for him? I should be flattered, shouldn't I?_

I shake my head to get out of my thoughts. I need to send a reply to Rose. I need to find out if we have any plans today first though. I throw some clothes on, clear up my vision, and go downstairs and see Mum in the kitchen. She turns toward me as I walk in.

"Morning Al…would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please, as soon as I send a reply to Rose. She sent me an owl this morning asking if I want to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then maybe walk around Diagon Alley for a bit. Do we have any plans and if not, may I go?"

"No, we don't have any plans and yes, you may go. Just be sure you are back by 6:00 for dinner."

"I will. Thanks Mum!" I run to her and give her a quick hug and hurry upstairs to write a reply to Rose. Then, I come back downstairs to eat my breakfast.

I floo to the Leaky Cauldron at 12:00. As I climb out of the fireplace, I see Rose standing there. Brushing off the soot, I walk over to her and give her a hug. Then we go find a table and order lunch.

"So, how's my favorite cousin?"

"Fine. How's my favorite cousin?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad you sent the owl. I miss talking to you the way we used to."

"I know. I have a feeling that things will never be exactly as they were, but it won't change the fact we're family. Although…"

"Although what?"

"Well, if you'd ever get over your ridiculous paranoia…."

"I know, ok? The way I acted on New Year's was stupid. I can't go back and change things though."

"Maybe not, but you have to admit that things have been a bit awkward between you and Ary since then. Before the holiday break you two actually acted like friends. Now you act like mere classmates. I take it you never talked to her like you were going to?"

"No, I never really got the chance. She could've talked to me though if she wanted to, so the awkwardness isn't all my fault."

Rose just looks at me and shakes her head.

"What?"

"So, let me make sure I understand. You actually thought that, after what happened at the party, she would actually talk to you first? Did you ever apologize to her for how you acted?"

I look down at the table. "No, I guess I haven't. I told her I understood why she felt the way she did that day on the train, but that's not really an apology is it."

"No, it isn't. I can't believe you still haven't apologized after all these months, yet you actually expected her to talk to you first?"

"Well, now that you put it that way, I guess not."

Thankfully our food arrives, halting the conversation. I'm hoping we can talk about something else when we're finished. Otherwise it's going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

After a great evening with Mum and a restful night's sleep in my own bed, I wake up very refreshed at about 9:30. I know Mum is probably at the studio by now and I probably won't see her until dinnertime. I go to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, and then back to my room to look at my summer assignments.

Some of the readings are actually pretty interesting, although I wish I could actually practice the magic I'm reading about. I wonder if students who live in magical households can actually get away with doing magic. I'm pretty sure that the ministry can only tell that magic was done, and not who performed it. I'll have to remember to ask Rose the next time I talk to her.

At about 11:30 I decide to go out for a bit and maybe grab a bite of lunch. I take a shower, get dressed, and perform my spell. I leave a note on the table for Mum in case she comes home early, and then head out the door. The weather is beautiful outside…it's a perfect day for a walk.

As I walk down the street, I can't help but reflect on the past year at school. I still can't believe how different it was from the year before. I actually have real friends in Rose and Lily. I thought I had a real friend in Al as well, but he still seems to be uncomfortable around me and won't talk to me as a true friend would. I still hope that one day we can be.

I stop and eat some fish and chips for lunch. Since it is now only 12:30, I decide to window shop for a bit. I know I have at least five hours until dinnertime, so I don't have to hurry like I did last time I went shopping at Christmas. I walk by several clothes stores making mental notes of items I'd like to come back to try on and maybe buy if Mum says okay.

At around 1:30, I realize I am right across the street from the Leaky Cauldron, which leads to Diagon Alley. _Well, just because I can't use magic doesn't mean I can't visit the magical world. I am a witch after all…_

I cross the street and head into the bar. I walk through and head out the back door. Once I get to the wall, I tap my wand on the bricks as I was shown how to do and enter Diagon Alley.

I know exactly where I'm going to go first…to Gringotts so I can exchange some pounds for galleons. As I walk in to the goblin-run bank I begin to feel a bit nervous. I have never actually set foot in Gringotts until now. Hagrid took care of my money exchange my first time here, and I still had galleons left when I was here with Rose after New Year's.

_Well, there's a first time for everything…_

I walk up to one of the windows. The goblin sitting there looks up at me.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes please. I'd like to exchange some pounds for galleons."

He looks at me with a curious look on his face. "I don't think I've seen you before. Is this your first time in Diagon Alley?"

"Um…no…Sir…just my first time in Gringotts."

"I see. I assume you are muggleborn then?"

"I am."

"Ah yes, well then I also assume you haven't opened a vault since you would need to be present in order to do so."

"I don't have a vault. The first time I came to Diagon Alley Hagrid exchanged my Muggle money for me but didn't mention anything about a vault."

"Well, since you are here now, would you like to open a vault? It won't take very long and then you will have a secure place to store your Wizarding currency."

"Yes. I'd like that."

"Alright, just give me a minute." He hands me a piece of parchment. "Just sign at the bottom with your wand." I look at the parchment briefly and then sign it.

"Right then….here is the key to your vault, number 1313. Be sure to have it with you when you come to make a transaction."

"I will. Thank you!"

"Now, how much Muggle currency would you like to exchange?"

"I'd like to exchange 50 pounds please."

"All right, let's see….it's 5 pounds per galleon so…..here you are…10 galleons."

"Thank you very much."

The goblin nods to me and then returns to the paperwork on his desk."

As I'm leaving Gringotts I look at my watch. It's now 2:30 which leaves me about three hours until I need to head toward home. I want to get some books and more parchment and ink, but I also want to check out the Quidditch shop as well. The Quidditch shop is closer, so I go there first.

* * *

After lunch Rose and I go into Diagon Alley. The first stop we make is at Flourish and Blotts for some new books. I keep trying to get Rose to come with me to the Muggle library sometime, but something always seems to come up so she still has never gone. Maybe this summer we'll finally go.

I purchase a couple books that should supplement the textbooks for next year's classes. After I pay for my books I see Rose still browsing. I really hope she doesn't take all afternoon. I really want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies before I have to go home and Rose can easily spend 5 hours in the bookstore.

"Hey Rose, how long do you think you're going to be?"

"I don't know Al. It's only 3:00 so it's not like we're in a hurry, right?"

"No, I still have a few hours before I need to be home for dinner, but I would really like to go check out Quality Quidditch Supplies without having to rush."

"Then why don't you head there now if you're already finished here. I'll just meet you there when I'm done."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Rose rolls her eyes. "Of course I don't mind. You're a Potter; you have Quidditch in your blood even when you can't admit it."

Now I roll my eyes back at her. "Whatever you say. I'll see you in a little while then?"

"You bet! See you soon."

I head out of the shop and down the street toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. It will be nice to shop without having to listen to James carry on about this and that or being rushed out of the shop by my parents. One thing I'm hoping I can find is a new pair of Seeker gloves because I pretty much wore my current pair out this past school year.

The shop is not too busy but just busy enough that I'm not bothered every 5 minutes by someone who works there. I enjoy browsing leisurely when I can without having to hear a sales pitch about every item I'm looking at.

There are a few different brands of Seeker gloves, all of which costing more money than I brought with me on this trip, so I'll have to wait until next time to actually buy the pair I want. I write down the brand and price on a piece of parchment and continue browsing. Then I hear a familiar voice…

**_"Thank you very much for all your help, Sir. I'm sure I'll be back again."_**

_That's Ary's voice, but it can't be…what are the chances…I must be imagining things because of that earlier conversation with Rose._

I peer around the shelves to see if it's really Ary I heard, but there are a bunch of people in line to pay so I can't really see if it was her or not. _Oh well, it probably was just my imagination anyway..._

I go back to shopping, but now I'm trying to figure out why Ary is on my mind.

* * *

Quality Quidditch Supplies is a fascinating shop. I really have no idea what I'm looking for exactly. I really just want to find something I can use for when I help Rose by playing Keeper, but I have no earthly idea what Keepers actually need. Fortunately the shop isn't too awfully busy so I can ask a worker for some help. I walk up to the counter.

"Um, excuse me Sir."

"Yes Miss, what can I help you with today?"

"Well, you see, I'm new to this whole Quidditch thing and I'm trying to find some equipment I can use while playing Keeper for a friend of mine who's a Chaser. I help her practice but I really have no idea what I'm supposed to have to do it properly."

"Ah I see…Muggle-born huh?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well, it's no problem at all. The first thing you have to have is a broom. Do you have your own broom?"

"Yes…a Nimbus 3000. I really enjoy flying."

He smiles, "Well, you're off to a great start then little lady. Now the next thing you'll need is some Keeper's gloves so you don't tear your hands up catching the quaffle over and over."

He takes me over to the shelf with all the different types and brands of gloves. I didn't realize there was so much to Quidditch. I finally choose a pair that is very comfortable and fits well.

"The only other items some people buy are a helmet or faceguard, but you shouldn't need anything like that for backyard play."

"Okay, I'll take the gloves then. How much are they?"

"That pair costs three galleons."

"Okay." I take out my money and walk up to the counter to pay.

"Thank you very much for all your help, Sir. I'm sure I'll be back again."

"You're welcome. Come back anytime."

I hurry through the small crowd that is starting to form at the cash register. I look at my watch. It is now 3:30. I have plenty of time to visit the other shops before I need to head home.

As I'm heading down the street I see a familiar face walking toward me.

"Rose! I didn't know you'd be coming here today!" We share a brief hug.

"Al and I had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and then came here. I didn't really spend as much time with him this past year at school as we had in the past, so I thought we should catch up. Plus, I keep trying to encourage him to talk to you."

"Ah...have you had any luck?"

"Sadly no, not yet, but I'm not giving up. The funny thing is…he knows just how ridiculous he's acting yet he doesn't change it. I wish he'd just get over it, you know?"

I chuckle a bit. "Yeah, I know, but I think he will eventually, and I'll be ready to talk to him when that time comes but I'm not going to push the issue. He has to be the one to come to me."

"I know…that's the hardest part." Rose chuckles a bit too. "Well, I need to go meet Al at the Quidditch shop. Let's get together soon, okay?"

"Okay. I'll owl you!"

"Sounds great… Bye!"

"Bye"

I turn and continue walking toward Flourish and Blotts, and then it hits me. _Wait a minute…Al is at Quality Quidditch Supplies? I didn't see him there; although he's probably avoiding me which would explain why I didn't see him. I really wish he would get over whatever paranoia he has and just be my friend again._

That thought dampens my mood a bit. I find the books I want, as well as some parchment and ink, and depart Diagon Alley. I walk home unable to get Albus Potter out of my thoughts.

* * *

Thoughts of Ary continue to persist as I continue browsing. As I'm looking at the new posters of Quidditch players, I hear the voice I've been waiting for.

"Hey Al! I hope I didn't take too long. Actually I would've been here sooner but I ran into Ary on my way here and we talked for a bit."

_So that really was her I heard._ "Nah, your timing is fine. You saw Ary huh?"

"Yep, and she said she had just come from here. I'm surprised you didn't see her."

"Well, I was shopping, not people-watching." _Although I did hear her, or at least thought I did. I could've actually sought her out and said hello when I heard her voice…now I wish I had._

"Anyway….are you about done here or did you need some more time?"

"I'm done. I think I have my Christmas list figured out though. There are several items either currently in stock there or coming soon that I would love to have."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Flourish and Blotts."

"Ah Rosie…you're too much! Hey, how about an ice cream before we leave?"

"Sounds good Al. Lead the way!"

After enjoying a bit of ice cream and a lot more conversation, Rose and I head back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo home. After a few hugs, I tell her I'll owl her soon and we go our separate ways.

I step out of the fireplace and brush myself off. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I see that it is only 4:30. I go upstairs to my room, put my new books on my bed, and take out the language book I'd been reading the night before.

The sign language chapter is fascinating! I spent at least an hour practicing the alphabet and then noticed the different signs for words as well. As I'm trying out some of the words, I could swear I've seen this before although I'm not sure when that would've been. It's pretty cool though, so I'm going to keep practicing and then show my new skill to my parents once I've learned it.

By dinnertime I know a few signs well enough to actually use them, so I decide to surprise my parents.

I walk into the kitchen where Mum is finishing dinner preparations and Dad is sitting at the table reading a Muggle newspaper.

"Hi Dad. Hi Mum." I say happily.

"Hi Al. Did you have a good time with Rose today?" Mum asks.

I look at her and smile while signing 'Yes'. She looks at me strangely.

Since Dad was looking down at the paper my lack of verbal response caught his attention. He looks up at me with a perturbed look on his face. "Albus Severus! Your mother asked you a question and you feel you don't need to respond?"

I look at Dad, still grinning. "But I did answer her Dad, just not verbally."

Now they both look confused.

"I used a new non-verbal language I'm learning to say 'Yes', thus answering Mum's question."

Mum looks at me, "I see…and just what is this new language called? I've never seen anything like that before."

"It's called American Sign Language, or ASL, Mum. I learned of it in a Muggle book on different languages I found in the Muggle library down the street while I was home for the Christmas holidays. I originally got the book to help me with Ancient Runes, but there are a bunch of other languages in it as well, and ASL is one of them. Brilliant, huh?"

Mum just smiles and gives me a hug. "Yes Al…it's brilliant."

"Actually Gin, I've seen ASL before, now that I think of it. I think it was during a Muggle movie I saw a few years back while on a case."

He flips the page of the newspaper. "Hey, it looks like there's a new Muggle movie out now that contains some ASL showing at the cinema down the street. Maybe you should go see it. You might like it. The actress playing the main character is quite famous and extremely good."

"Thanks Dad, I just might go see it tomorrow. It'll give me something new to do. Plus, I've never seen a Muggle movie before."

* * *

Mum wasn't yet home when I arrived, so I took the stuff I bought to my room. After putting the gloves in my trunk I sit down on my bed and open one of my new books: "Harry Potter: Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, and Saviour of the Wizarding World," written by Hermione Granger. I'm assuming that the author is Rose's Mum since I don't know of any other people named Hermione who are that close with Al's Dad. I'm hoping that after reading this book about Harry I'll have a better understanding of why Al reacts the way he does.

The first chapter talks about Harry's parents and how they were killed by Voldemort the night Harry survived and became 'The Boy Who Lived.' The next chapter talks about his life with the Dursleys when he didn't even know he was a Wizard. _Well, I certainly know how it feels to find out you're not a Muggle, but I can't believe how awful his own family treated their own flesh and blood._ The more I read the sadder I get for that poor little boy in the story.

When I turn the page to the next chapter, it shows a picture of Harry from his first year at Hogwarts. Realizing that the next few chapters tell about each year Harry was in school, I turn ahead and, sure enough, there is a picture of a second-year Harry. I flip ahead one more chapter and can't believe my eyes…Al looks exactly like his Dad did at that age, except for the glasses.

I flip back to where I left off reading so I can get back to it after dinner. I put the book on my bed and head out to the kitchen to start cooking. Mum is going to be home later than usual, I guess, because she should have been home 30 minutes ago. This isn't out of the ordinary though, so I'm not worried.

After placing the roast in the oven, I see Rose's owl at the window. I open the window and take the note off the owl's leg.

**_Ary,_**

**_It was so awesome to see you today in Diagon Alley! I hope we can get together soon. We need to play some more Quidditch. I need to keep up my skills and you need to break in those new Keeper gloves you just bought. (I saw them in your hands earlier.) You should really think about trying out for the team next year. I bet you'd be brilliant at Keeper!_**

**_Anyway, just let me know when you want to get together!_**

**_Rose_**

I was so preoccupied after running into Rose that I completely forgot I was holding my new Keeper gloves in my hands while I was talking to her. I also forgot that Rose notices just about everything. Oh well. I would've told her about my purchase but I was going to surprise her the next time we got together. _Meh…doesn't really matter either way_, I thought.

I really would like to hang out with Rose but I'd like to enjoy a few days to myself first. Her owl seems to be waiting for a reply so I send her back a note asking her if she'd like to come and stay with me over the weekend. I'm sure Mum won't mind since she already encouraged me to invite my friends over.

Mum finally gets home as dinner is just about ready. I greet her with a kiss and a hug and ask how her day went. She apologizes for being late and tells me that the rest of the week might be similar to today. I smile and tell her it's no problem. Then I ask her if it's okay for Rose to come over this weekend. She says 'yes' and gives me another hug. I think she's more excited than I am, which makes me chuckle a little.

Rose's owl returns during dinner. I get up to let it in and get her reply. It is a very short note…

**_YES! That will be AWESOME! Shall I meet you at the LC? If so…when? Ooh...I'm so excited!_**

I let Mum read the note and she smiles and hands the note back. She gets up and lets me know that she has lots of scripts and such to read. I give her a kiss and tell her I'll see her tomorrow. Then I sit back down and write a quick response to Rose.

**_Meeting at the LC is fine, say…2:00pm on Friday? We can walk to my flat from there since it's only a couple blocks away._**

I tie the note to the owl's leg sending it on its way, clean up the dinner dishes, and go back to my room to read some more of my book.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to James and Lily arguing about Merlin knows what. I wish I wasn't the only person in this family who liked to sleep in on holidays. I get up, take my shower, get dressed, cast my spell, and go downstairs. I notice the newspaper Dad was reading last night on the corner of the table, so I pick it up and look for the movie he was talking about. I've never been to a Muggle movie before so this will be another new experience for me that I'm actually looking forward to.

I find what I'm looking for and find a scrap piece of parchment and a quill so I can write down where the cinema is and when the movie is playing. I also take note of how much it costs and figure I should probably bring a little extra cash for a snack or drink.

Lily walks in the room while I'm writing down the information I need.

"Hey Al…whatcha doin'?"

"I'm planning to go see a Muggle movie today. I'm writing down when it starts and how much it costs. How about you? What are you and James arguing so heatedly about? You two woke me up."

"Oh, sorry about that. I forget you like to sleep in when we aren't at school. James was just being his usual prat self and picking on me for random things. I just couldn't take it anymore so I started picking back…then it got loud."

"Ah….I can understand that."

"So…can I go to see the movie with you? I've never been to a Muggle movie before and I'd really like to get away from James."

"Sure! I would've asked you but I just assumed you probably had plans and wouldn't want to hang out with your lame big brother." I wink at her and she smacks me in the back of the head.

"Oh Albus…you are anything but lame. When are you planning to go?"

"Well, according to the paper, the movie starts at 12:00, 2:00, 4:00, 6:00, and 8:00. I'd like to go to the 2:00 showing I think. That way we can eat lunch before we leave."

"Okay, that sounds good. Just come get me when you're ready to leave. I'll be in my room doing some of my summer reading."

"Okay Lily, I'll do that. Happy reading!"

I watch my little sister walk out of the room, trying to figure out how she could have grown up so much this past year. I don't remember my first year at Hogwarts doing that to me. _Maybe girls are different_, I think, as I get up from the table and go back upstairs.

I spend the next few hours going over some of the sign language in my book. I want to see if I can pick any of it up during the movie. Dad said there would be words at the bottom of the screen called subtitles during the signing part, but I want to see if I can recognize anything without reading them.

At about 1:15 I knock on Lily's door and tell her it's time to go. She grabs her wand and her Muggle money and we leave a note for Mum and Dad and depart.

The cinema is two buildings down from the library. I can't believe I never noticed it before. Then again, I was never really interested in movies, only books. Anyway, at least it is easy to find. If I enjoy this movie, I may come back again to see other ones. _Who needs Muggle Studies when I can experience it first hand?_ We approach the ticket window, pay for our tickets, and go inside.

We enter the lobby of the cinema. It's enormous! There are many muggle posters of different movies that are currently showing or will be showing soon on the walls and two very large concession stands. We walk up to the one on the left where the line is the shortest and look at the menu. Lily nudges me and whispers in my ear.

"Al…have you had any of this Muggle food before? The only thing I recognize is popcorn because we had that with Aunt Hermione once."

"Hmmm…I think I've had popcorn as well, but I'm not sure. Why don't we split a large popcorn and each get a drink? Unless you want some kind of candy; they have that too it seems."

"I think the popcorn sounds fine…and I think I'd like a Cherryade to drink. It looks yummy."

"I agree." I approach the counter.

"What can I get for ya?" The clerk asks.

"One large popcorn and two medium Cherryades, please."

"Sure thing, comin' right up. That'll be £10.50."

I give him the money and we hand the usher our tickets and go find our seats.

I have never seen a screen so big before! It's much better than the TV we have at our house. We choose seats in the middle of the theater and get situated right before the lights go out and the previews begin. They are for movies that are due to come out soon.

Finally the movie we came to see begins. I realize now that Muggle movies are basically shows with no ads shown on a giant screen. It's pretty cool, I think, so I'll probably come back again.

About 15 minutes into the movie I notice a very familiar face. _That woman looks just like Ary, but it can't be her, can it? I mean, she was at Hogwarts with us so she couldn't have been doing this as well, could she? Maybe she had a time turner…no that's silly; the last ones were destroyed years ago….hmmm_.

I'm so distracted in my thoughts that I miss about 10 minutes of the movie. I look over at Lily who is really enjoying herself and doesn't seem to notice that I have not been paying attention for the last few minutes.

I focus on the movie and really enjoy the mixture of ASL and spoken English involved. I find I actually recognize the basic signs I've learned and it makes me want to learn more. Every time I see that woman on screen though, I keep thinking of Ary. I really need to talk to her at some point. I'm not sure why, but I think I actually miss her.

We stay until the credits are done rolling. I see that the person who played the woman I thought looked like Ary is named Mimi Porter. _Could that be her stage name so no one will know what she's doing?_ I wonder. I decide I need to talk to Rose and ask her. Hopefully she will know. Of course, with my luck she'll just tell me to ask Ary myself again.

**A/N: Thank you again for reading and I appreciate all reviews!**

**GryffindorAtHeart13**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Summer Holiday, Part 2

**A/N: Thank you again to those who have reviewed! I apologize if anyone had a difficult time catching the POV changes. It seems my dividers were not present. I have fixed that.**

**As always, anything you recognize belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy!**

_I managed to read about five more chapters of my book before falling asleep. It was so hard to put down. I couldn't believe all of the things Al's Dad had to endure while he was just a student! It was as if he had been marked for death and kept managing to barely avoid it. I finally put the book down after reading about Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. After putting up with that toad Umbridge, it was so heart-wrenching to learn of the loss of his Godfather and Voldemort taking him over for a short time. How agonizing it must have been! It seemed that the only good thing that came out of it was that people in the Wizarding world finally believed what Harry had been telling them for a year, that Voldemort had returned and had killed Cedric during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

_I had a rough time sleeping that night. My dreams were filled with images I created in my head while I was reading the book. When I finally woke up, all I could do was think about how that poor man had suffered for most of his life just because of a stupid prophecy and an evil Wizard. One would think that would make a person bitter and angry; but Harry seems to be the most loving, caring person. Now I really don't understand why Al hates the fact that he's compared to his Dad._

Wanting to get the awful thoughts out of my head, I roll over, grab my book, and pick up my reading where I left off last night. It seems like Harry's sixth year was a little more normal as far as classes went, but everything else was just as it had been during the other five years…something was always going on. I find myself giggling a bit while I read the parts about Harry using the Felix Felicis potion, Professor Slughorn in general, and the many Quidditch mishaps that Harry had that year.

Turning the page, I read about Harry's secret trip with Professor Dumbledore and the tragedy that followed upon their return to Hogwarts. I can't believe Professor Snape actually killed Professor Dumbledore! I remember seeing the portraits of both Professors on the wall in the Headmistress's office, which tells me there is more to the story. I know that Snape became Headmaster at some point or his portrait wouldn't be on the wall.

The next chapter confirms my thoughts…Snape did become Headmaster of Hogwarts the next year, but…Harry wasn't at school. Instead the chapter describes Harry, Ron, and Hermione's search for certain magical objects that will help defeat Voldemort for good.

This is probably the most intense chapter I've read so far! I can't believe they actually broke into the Ministry of Magic using Polyjuice potion to impersonate Ministry workers just to get a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin; especially since the locket seemed to have very evil properties. I mean….it tried to drown Harry while he was trying to get the Sword of Gryffindor at the bottom of a pond! It was as if the locket knew the sword would destroy it or something. If that isn't weird enough….it actually was the sword that destroyed it.

I am so engrossed in their adventures that I don't realize what time it is…that is, until my stomach reminds me I haven't eaten yet. I look at the clock to see that it's almost noon! No wonder I'm hungry. I decide to put the book down for awhile and go into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

* * *

_Lily and I got home from the movie at around 4:00. It was a really good movie and I was pleased that I recognized most of the simple signs I've learned so far. _

We are greeted by Mum when we walk in the door.

"Hey you two! How was the movie?"

"It was brilliant, Mum!" We both reply.

"That's good to hear. We'll be eating dinner early tonight because Dad and I have a meeting to go to. Also, since Ron and Hermione have to attend this meeting as well, Rose and Hugo will be coming over here for a few hours while we're gone. James will be in charge until we get back."

Lily and I look at each other briefly and say, "Okay Mum."

Mum looks at us for a second. "Right then…dinner will be at 5:00 and your cousins should be arriving by about 5:45."

I nod and head up to my room to wait for dinner. I need some time to myself to hopefully sort out the thoughts in my head. I just can't get the lead actress out of my mind.

_Mimi Porter can't be just a stage name for Ary. Her voice was different than Ary's (and believe me...I know Ary's voice). Now I'm wondering if Ary has a twin or something that she never mentioned, at least to me._

Then I remember…_Rose is coming over tonight! Maybe Ary said something to her about having a sister or whatever during their many 'girl talks'. I must remember to ask her tonight._

Just like Mum said, Rose came through the floo at exactly 5:45. She was immediately followed by Hugo, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron. After a quick greeting, a kiss on the head from Mum and Dad, the adults walked toward the fireplace and vanished in a flash of green. After they left, Rose came over and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Hey Al."

"Hiya Rose."

"So, do you have any big plans for the summer holiday yet?"

"No, not yet, although I'm sure Dad will plan some big trip at some point. What about you?"

"I'm going to Ary's for the weekend and I'm pretty excited about that. Beyond that, I don't know."

"Ah, I'm sure you two will have a great time." _Then I remember the question I was going to ask her._ "Oh hey, speaking of Ary, do you know if she has a sister or anything?"

"No, she's never mentioned having a sister, or any siblings for that matter. I guess I'll find out for sure this weekend though. Why do you want to know? It's not like you're close to her at the moment or anything." Rose gives me a discerning look that suddenly makes me feel a bit uncomfortable.

I sigh. "Come on Rosie…"

"Don't you 'come on Rosie' me, Albus Severus Potter! Ary is a good person and a great friend. What did she ever do to you to cause you to ignore her? Oh, that's right…she had the audacity to talk to Uncle Harry….heaven forbid. Yes, I know that our first year at Hogwarts was nightmarish for you because of some stupid people taking advantage of you, but that doesn't mean that everyone is like that! I actually thought you had grown up a bit this past year, but I can see that's not the case at all!"

"Rosie, believe it or not I have a good reason for asking. Will you come to a movie with me tonight? It starts in about an hour and we'll be home long before our parents get back."

"A movie? What does that have to do with whether or not Ary has a sister?"

"Just trust me, will you? I'm sure James won't mind having less people in the house he's responsible for, and we can even take Lily and Hugo if you want."

"Well, okay. I'll see if Lily and Hugo want to go and then you can go tell James where we're going."

"Alright, sounds good."

Lily and Hugo were busy playing a game when Rose went up to ask them about the movie. They didn't want to go and Lily even said that, if it was the movie she was thinking of, she'd already seen it anyway. After Rose came back and let Al know they were on their own, he went upstairs to tell James and then they left for the theater.

_Rose really enjoyed the movie and recognized Ary's Mum from the first moment she appeared in the film. Now she knew why Albus was so interested about whether or not Ary had a sister. It was because he's never seen her Mum and therefore had no idea that they looked so much alike! Well, she decided she was going to act as if she didn't know either and maybe it would force him to finally talk to Ary, if only to satisfy his curiosity._

"So….what did you think of the movie?" I ask Rose as we're walking home.

"I thought it was really good! I can see why you wanted to see it again."

"Did you notice anything familiar about the lead actress?"

"No, not really. Should I have?"

"Didn't she look like someone we know?"

"I don't know….maybe. I don't normally think about whom people may or may not look like while I'm trying to enjoy a movie."

_I sense that Rose is purposely not answering my question so I decide to drop it._ "Yeah, I guess you're right. This wasn't my first time seeing the movie so I guess I let my mind wander a bit."

We spend the rest of the evening talking about possible places our families might go this summer.

* * *

_I spent the rest of the week working on my summer assignments for school during the day and reading the book about Al's Dad in the evening. Because of the intensity of the book, I only read a chapter or two each night so I wouldn't overwhelm my mind and actually be able to sleep. I wanted to finish the book before Rose came over on Friday._

By Thursday, the day before Rose is coming over; I finally reach the last two chapters of the book. They are probably the happiest chapters in the book because they talk about Harry finally getting his dream of having a family of his own. I don't think I stopped smiling while reading about Harry and Ginny's wedding and honeymoon. It sounded like something I'd see in one of my Mum's movies, only it really happened.

The last chapter is about Harry's children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. James was named after Harry's Dad, James Potter, and Godfather, Sirius Black; Albus was named after two former Headmasters of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape; and Lily was named after Harry's Mum, Lily Evans Potter, and Lily's Godmother, Luna Lovegood Longbottom.

On the last page of the book is a picture of the Potter family that was taken in 2015, the year before the book was published. James looks like the perfect combination of his parents with his auburn hair, brown eyes, and little round-wire glasses. Albus looks just like his father without glasses, but not as much then as he does now. Lily looks like a 7-year old version of her mother.

I find myself actually feeling a little jealous as I look at such a nice family photo. Its times like this that make me wish my father would have actually stuck around to be a part of my life. Fortunately I don't feel this way often, but when I do, it really sucks.

I pull myself out of my thoughts and focus back on Al. _So he was named after Dumbledore and Snape. With all of the seemingly bad blood between Harry and the Professor, I wonder what happened between them that changed the relationship. Did it happen before Snape died or after? The book skipped over a lot of details. I know Snape gave Harry his memories right before he died, but the book never told what was actually in them. I wonder if something in them changed Harry's mind about Snape. Ah well…I may never know._

Then I have another random thought. Al and I have the same initials: A.S.P.! My middle name is Samantha, although I don't think anyone other than my family actually knows that.

Now that I have finished the book, I find myself respecting Harry Potter even more than I already did. I still can't believe how much like my Mum he is! I mean…as famous as my Mum is, she's very humble and thankful for everything she has. I really think my Mum and Al's parents would definitely hit it off if they were ever to meet.

That's unlikely at this time though. I would love to hang out with Lily, but I hate the awkwardness between me and Al.

*Sigh*

I wake up the next morning to Mum telling me she has to go into work for a few hours, but should be back before dinner. Then she asks me what time I'm meeting Rose and I tell her 2:00. I tell her we should be home no later than 4:00, and that depends on whether or not Rose wants to do some Muggle shopping. Mum nods her head in understanding, gives me a kiss on the forehead, and says goodbye.

I look at the clock. It's almost 10:00 so I get up, shower, get dressed, and head into the kitchen for some breakfast. I decide I'm going to head over to the Leaky Cauldron at around 12:30 so I can shop a bit in Diagon Alley before I meet Rose. I especially want to check out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, since I've heard it's awesome, but haven't been inside yet.

The Leaky Cauldron had quite a few customers, yet wasn't packed or anything. I step easily through the patrons and out the back door. Then, I tap the wall with my wand and enter Diagon Alley.

I go to Gringotts first to deposit the money Mum gave me to start building up a savings there for my school supplies and any other Wizarding items I may need. This time she gave me £250 to deposit into my new account, which equaled 50 Galleons. I decide to deposit 40 Galleons and keep 10 for myself just in case I want to actually buy anything at WWW.

I knew the outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was amazing since I had walked past it a few times, but nothing could've prepared me for the inside. This has to be the best store I have ever been in! I have never seen so many magical gadgets and gizmos in my life, and that's saying something since most of the Weasley kids are in Gryffindor and tend to have a bunch of WWW products with them at school.

The first thing that catches my eye is the area with different potions. I think they have come up with potions for just about everything and in every different color! I make a mental note to come back here with Rose so she can help me decide which ones to buy, if any.

I spend about 30 minutes just browsing in the store, making a mental list of items I would like to purchase the next time I come here. I can't believe how lucky Rose is to have an uncle who owns such an awesome store! After I've had my fill, I head back to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Rose.

About halfway through my butterbeer I see Rose emerge from the floo. I gulp down the rest of my butterbeer just in time to be engulfed in a hug by Rose.

"Ary! How've you been?"

"Rose! Fine…you?"

"Okay. I'm so happy to get away from my family for the weekend though. Thanks for the invite!"

"I'm glad you could come. You are more than welcome anytime, you know. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go!"

_After stopping at my flat to drop off Rose's things, we decided to do some shopping in Muggle London. Rose hadn't really ever shopped in Muggle stores much, and was especially fascinated by the electronics. For the most part though, we tried on lots and lots of Muggle clothes and returned to my flat with our arms full of shopping bags._

Rose unceremoniously drops her bags on the floor of my room and flops on my bed. "That was so much fun! I wish I could shop like that more often!"

I place my bags in the closet and plop down beside her, laughing. "You know…I go shopping in London all the time, but it's definitely more fun with your best friend! We have to make a point to do this more often."

"Definitely! Think of the fashion statements we can make at school!"

We double over laughing at the thought of our classmates who are 'Muggle-ignorant' getting their first look at our newest attire. After our giggles subside, Rose looks at me with a semi-serious facial expression, as though she just realized something.

"Did you just refer to me as your best friend?"

"Yeah. I hope that's okay."

"Okay? It's brilliant! I've thought of you as my best friend for awhile, but was afraid you didn't feel the same way so I didn't say anything."

"Then we're both brilliant!" I say, and we give each other a hug and start giggling again.

Mum got home a few hours later, apologizing for being slightly late. I reintroduced her to Rose and, when Rose signed her greeting, Mum's face lit up and she engulfed her in a hug, welcoming her to our home.

We ordered out for dinner and spent a quiet evening in. Rose had such a great time practicing her signing with Mum and me. Once Mum went to bed, Rose and I stayed up late into the night talking until we finally fell asleep. It was definitely the best day I've had in months.

By the time I woke up the next morning, it was almost lunchtime. I grab my wand and quickly cast my spell before getting out of bed. Rose is lounging on her bed reading one of the Muggle novels she bought yesterday. Grumbling, I sit up and pull off the covers. Rose looks up from her book.

"Morning, sunshine, or should I say….afternoon?"

I look at her sleepily. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost noon, I think."

"Hmm….that sounds about right for me during vacations. How long have you been up?"

"Only for an hour or so I guess. I got some good reading in waiting for you to get up. I really need to get more of these Muggle books. They are quite entertaining."

I laugh a bit. "I'm glad you like them. Muggle authors definitely have vivid imaginations at times."

"So….what are we gonna do today?"

"I dunno…is there anything you would like to do? If nothing else, we can always go shopping again…"

Rose marks her place and puts the book down. "I think I'm all shopped out for now. I'm okay with doing whatever though."

"How about if we start by going out for lunch and go from there? There's a Muggle restaurant just down the street that Mum and I like to go to."

"Sounds good to me!"

_After getting ready, Rose and I headed out to the restaurant. I could tell that Rose has eaten in a Muggle restaurant before, but clearly not too often. It wasn't too crowded since we managed to miss the lunchtime rush, so we didn't have to wait too long for our food. As we were waiting for dessert, an idea popped into my head._

"Hey…would you like to see where my Mum works? It's only about a block from here."

"Really? That would be awesome! I've never seen a movie studio before."

"Yeah. I'm sure Mum won't mind, and the people there are used to me showing up occasionally…one of the perks of Mum being the star." _Probably the only good one_, I thought.

"Okay, sounds fun!"

_We finished our dessert, paid the bill, and headed out toward the studio. When we arrived there, the gate guard waved to me and told me where Mum was today. I waved back and thanked him while Rose was just looking around in wonder._

Mum is hunched over a table looking at what seems to be American reviews of her movie. She doesn't look too disappointed, so I assume they must be mostly positive reviews. Not wanting to disturb her too much, I wait until she's finished reading a section and then gently tap her on the shoulder. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hi girls! What are you doing here? Were you that bored already?" she signs, with a bit of a chuckle.

"Very funny, Mum. We were having lunch at our favorite restaurant, so I thought I'd bring Rose by since we were so close. She's never seen a movie studio before."

"Oh, how wonderful! Well, I hope you girls have a good time. Ary, you know where you can and can't go. Please come by and see me before you leave. I'll still be sitting at this table, I'm sure."

"We will! Thanks Mum!" We both give her a hug and leave so I can give Rose her 'tour'.

Fortunately there aren't a lot of people here today since they are in between pictures, so I am able to take Rose just about everywhere except the personal dressing rooms of the other actors. I show her the different sets and the wardrobe and make-up rooms, among other areas. We finish the 'tour' in Mum's dressing room. Once we get inside and close the door, Rose drops down on the sofa.

"Merlin…I had no idea that so much went into making a movie! If Muggles had magic, some of that stuff would be a lot easier, wouldn't it?"

"Probably, but with all of the technologies the Muggle world has now, they can make things happen in the movies that almost seem like magic."

"True…it's still pretty fascinating though."

"Yes, it is. It seems like even though I've seen my Mum make the movies and know how they're done, the finished product never ceases to amaze me. And believe me…I've seen her work plenty of times."

"So, what's the movie she was reading the reviews for? I assume it's the one she had to go to America for over the Christmas holiday?"

"Yep, that's the one. In fact it's still showing in some theatres here, I believe. Would you like to go see it? I'm sure that Mum will know where it's still showing."

_Rose has a feeling that this might be the same movie she saw with Al a few days ago, but decides to not let Ary know that she might have already seen it. Besides, she figures she'll probably enjoy it more with Ary than she did with Al anyway._ "That would be great! I've heard so many great things about your Mum's acting from the other girls in the dorm and it would be nice to actually see it for myself."

"Well, it looks like we've figured out what we're gonna do today. Come on, let's go see Mum."

We found Mum in the exact same place, and position, where we left her. She looked tired, but she smiled upon seeing us enter. "Did you girls have a good time?"

"We sure did, Mrs. Porter! This place is amazing!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Rose. I think you are the first person Ary's ever actually brought here."

Before Mum can get too sentimental, I jump in. "Mum…is your new movie playing in a theater nearby by chance? I haven't seen it yet and Rose would like to as well."

"I think it's still playing at the theater on Rosewood Lane. I'm not sure of the times though."

"That's okay. We'll just head over there and see. We might be late for dinner, depending on what time the movie starts."

"That's fine, dear. I'll probably just eat something quick and go to bed early tonight. You girls have fun and don't stay out too late."

"We will and we won't. Thanks again, Mum!" I sign as we turn and exit the room.

"Merlin, your Mum was amazing in that movie, Ary! I think it's probably one of my favorites."

"Thanks Rose. I'm glad you enjoyed it. How much of the signing did you understand?"

"I think I got most of it, only missing some stuff that went by really fast."

Ary laughs, "Don't worry…sometimes Mum signs too fast even for me, and she's been deaf my entire life."

"Really? Wow….you're so good at it though."

"Yes, really. C'mon…let's grab some take-away and go chill at the flat. Then, we can practice some more signing if you want, or whatever else comes to mind."

"Maybe play some Exploding Snap too?"

"Maybe…I know Mum won't hear it, but the neighbors might…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We could play another card game…maybe you can teach me a Muggle one?"

"Sure! I can teach you how to play Rummy. Mum and I used to play it all the time when I was younger."

"Sounds like fun! Let's go, I'm starving!"

We stop at a Fish-N-Chips place and head back to the flat. As I guessed, Mum is already in her room, probably preparing to sleep if not in bed already. Rose and I eat our dinner in the kitchen and head to my room. I go over to my desk and pull out a deck of cards.

"Hey Ary….can I ask you something?"

I turn around, "Of course! Ask away!"

"How would you feel if maybe Lily came with me the next time I visit? I know she would love this and I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting away from her brothers for a weekend."

"I would love it if Lily came over. Do you think her parents would be okay with it?"

"Are you kidding? Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry love you!"

"Well, I haven't seen them since the Quidditch match, so I wasn't sure. Plus, Lily is two years younger than us, so…."

"Lily told me about the Quidditch match and how much fun you guys had and how her Mum and Dad seemed happy you were there. Would you like me to ask them how they feel about it after I get home? I can do that before I mention anything to Lily just in case."

"Yeah, that would probably be best. Then you can let me know so I can send the invite as soon as we figure out a weekend that works for all of us."

"Brilliant! I know Lily will be excited."

"Are you ready to learn a new card game?"

"Sure! Let's do it!"

I deal out the cards and explain to Rose the rules of Rummy. She is a very quick study and soon is giving me a run for my money point-wise. In the end, however, I manage to beat her 500-430. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun playing a Muggle card game. The game itself lasted about 3 hours (due to bathroom breaks and other interruptions) so when it was over, we both decide it's time to get ready for bed.

Since it is now after midnight, over 12 hours since I cast my spell, my hearing isn't very good at all. It makes for a quiet environment to fall asleep in, but when you have someone else in the room who doesn't know…

"Ary! Are you asleep? I forgot to tell you something that you might want to know."

I roll over and am now facing Rose. I'm obviously not asleep yet. If it weren't so dark, I could see her lips moving and know she was talking to me since I can't hear her. The next thing I know, Rose is in my face and shaking me as though she's afraid I'm in some kind of trance or something. This puts me in panic mode a bit and I turn the light back on.

"Rose...what is it?"

Now I see her lips moving quickly and she keeps turning her head. There is no way I can even attempt to read her lips or cast a spell without her knowing. I sigh and figure now is as good a time as any to tell her my secret.

"Rose! You need to either talk slower and stop moving your head so that I can read your lips, or sign to me if you want me to know what you're saying."

"Ary! I was so scared! You looked like you were in a trance or….what?" Rose stops talking and looks at me funny. I figure it won't take long for her to figure it out, but I want to tell her my way.

"Rose, listen to me. What I'm about to tell you is a secret I've kept for awhile now. The only people who know besides me are Professor McGonagall, Professor Longbottom, and Madame Pomfrey. Oh, and your Mum figured it out too but doesn't know just how bad it is. My Mum doesn't even know, and you can't say anything to anyone!"

"I promise! Ary…what's going on?"

"Do you remember that accident I had in Potions class during second year in November?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, while I was in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey gave me a thorough examination and discovered that I have the same condition my Mum has and I am going deaf just like her. Based on the exam I had right before summer holiday, I will probably be completely deaf by next summer."

Rose just looks at me, stunned. "But…how…wait…how much of your hearing have you lost?"

"About 75% according to Madame Pomfrey."

"But you could hear me earlier, so why not now?"

"I have been using a spell ever since I got diagnosed that amplifies sound so I can hear it better. The spell only lasts for 12 hours though, which is why I can no longer hear very well. I can only cast the spell once a day. I probably won't be able to use it much longer though, because I already have it at maximum, so as my hearing gets worse…"

"Then there will be nothing else you can do…"

"Exactly"

"But…why are you telling me this?"

"Because I will probably need someone to help me next year, especially if I miss something in class. I really want to keep this secret as long as I can, but I know I can't keep it forever, unfortunately."

"So…what will you do once you can't hear at all?"

"Professor McGonagall taught me the spell she used when she came to talk to Mum about me being a witch. It basically creates a mini ASL interpreter that will interpret whatever is said to me."

"Cool! Can I see it?"

"Sure." I cast **_Signum Interpres_** and point my wand at Rose."Say something."

"Um…ok…this is really cool!" Rose says as she watches the interpreter sign her words almost immediately after she says them."

"Yeah, it is. It's not a very discreet spell though." I make the image vanish with**_ Pereo _**and Rose nods in agreement.

"True…I see what you mean. Thank you for sharing your secret with me. I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you!" I give Rose a hug and we both decide we really need to get to bed. We say goodnight, I turn the light back off and crawl into bed. I feel like one huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders and a different one has been placed on them.

_The next few weeks seemed to fly by with one thing or another. I received my grades and my summer reading assignments during the third week of Summer Holiday and decided that I wanted to get them done as soon as possible. I had no idea what the rest of the summer would bring and I certainly didn't want homework to get in the way of fun. That happened often enough at school. I also sent an owl to Rose since I hadn't heard from her since she stayed with me and I was hoping nothing was wrong._

_I got an owl from Rose a few days later. She apologized for taking so long to write and that she was just really busy and nothing was wrong. She also said that Harry and Ginny had no problems with Lily coming for a weekend to stay, but they would like to meet Mum first, if possible. I replied telling her that I would send an owl to the Potters asking when a good time would be to get together so the parents could meet. I talked to Mum about it and she seemed excited about meeting more of my friends and their parents. I guess it was a nice change for her from the fast-paced world she lived in every other day. _

_After talking to Mum and getting her schedule, I sent a letter to the Potters asking when a good time for them would be to meet Mum and if would they mind coming to our flat. The only day that really fit into everyone's schedule was Sunday the 28__th__ of June and meeting at our flat was fine. In response to my letter confirming the 28__th__ as the date and including our address, the Potters replied saying they would arrive at our flat at around noon._

On the morning of the day the Potters were to arrive, Mum and I made sure the flat was clean and welcoming. At just after noon, our doorbell rings announcing the Potter's arrival. I answer the door to welcome our guests while Mum finishes the tea.

"Hi Harry, Ginny...and Lily! Come in! Welcome to our home! Mum is just finishing the tea and will be out in a minute."

They all walk in and sit down on the sofa. I figure I should tell them about Mum so they aren't too shocked.

"So, I guess I should tell you ahead of time…my Mum is deaf. You can't really tell just by hearing her speak, but I will be interpreting for her in sign language so she doesn't have to read your lips. I didn't want you to be surprised."

Just then Mum walks in and sets the tea tray down on the table.

"Mum, this is Harry and Ginny Potter and their daughter, Lily. Harry, Ginny, Lily, this is my Mum, Mimi Porter."

Greetings are exchanged and I could see Lily's eyes go wide for a second, then return to normal. I figure I'll ask her about that later.

After awhile, it seems like the adults would like to talk without us kids in the room. I offer to take Lily into my room so the adults can talk. Even though I know Mum reads lips really well, I cast the **_Signum Interpres_** spell on both Harry and Ginny to help her just in case. Then we leave the adults to talk.

After we get in my room, Lily looks at me in wonder.

"Your Mum is an actress, isn't she? I'd swear I saw her in a movie a few weeks ago."

Now I know why her eyes went wide…she recognized her. "Yes she is, and you might have seen her because her latest movie is still out in some theaters."

"Your Mum is awesome! I enjoyed that movie so much! I just wish I actually knew ASL so I could actually follow more of it. You're so good at it! Is it hard to learn?"

"My Mum went deaf before I was born, so I've been speaking both English and ASL my whole life. No, it's not that hard to learn. I can teach you if you like."

"I would! It's a beautiful language."

I show her how to say 'Nice meeting you' and 'good-bye'. She's anxious to use it when she leaves.

"When you come to visit me I can show you more."

"I can't wait! That's so neat!"

Soon after, Ginny appears in my doorway and tells us it's time for them to go. I remove the image from her shoulder and get up from my bed, following her out of the room.

As soon as we enter the living room, I remove the image from Harry's shoulder as well. He and Mum both look up at me and smile.

"So…where did you learn such a brilliant spell?" Harry asks.

"Professor McGonagall taught me. I'm not allowed to use it around Muggles though, for obvious reasons."

"I can see why. That would be a bit hard to explain."

As the Potters turn to leave, Lily looks at Mum and signs 'Nice meeting you' and 'goodbye'. Mum smiles and tells her it was nice to meet her and her parents and she looks forward to her next visit. I give them all a hug goodbye and tell Lily I'll owl her soon about coming over. Her parents are both smiling which tells me that they and Mum hit it off well. It'll be great having my two best friends over at the same time.

* * *

I'm in the middle of my summer reading when Lily comes bursting into my room.

"Hey Al! We're back!"

"Um, okay…I didn't know you left."

"I went with Mum and Dad."

I look at her confused. "Lily…why are you acting as though you've never gone anywhere with Mum and Dad before?"

"Do you know where they went today?"

"No. Should I care? Mum and Dad are always going somewhere or seeing someone. I don't really make it my business to know."

"Well, I think you should. They took me to see a movie star, and I'm actually going to be allowed to stay at her house! Now do you care?"

"Why would a movie star want you staying at her house?"

"Because the movie star is Ary's Mum….THAT'S why!" She turns with attitude and leaves the room.

_Now it all makes sense to me, although I'll admit I had forgotten about the movie Lily and I saw a few weeks ago. Ary must resemble her Mum a great deal since I originally thought it was her or possibly a sister. I also remembered back to the discussion Rose and I had on New Year's Eve. She asked me how well I actually knew Ary and suggested I get to know her better before I assume she will end up treating me just like everyone else has who's hurt me in the past._

_Okay, so her Mum is an actress and probably well known, but her Mum is also a Muggle, so at least she can get away from it. She also probably has lots of friends in the Muggle world and wouldn't understand what it's like to never know who you can trust. I mean….it's not as if she's a clone of her Mum like I am to my Dad. Surely people would never mistake her for her Mum. Well, she might understand what it's like to have a famous parent, but that's about it._

_So Lily was actually invited to spend time over at the Porter's. First Rose, now Lily. I wonder if Ary even thinks about me anymore. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't since I've treated her so badly, although I do miss the way things used to be between us. Maybe this coming school year I will make more of an effort to talk to her about things other than school. I know that will make Rose happy, at least. I just really hope it doesn't backfire on me and I end up more alone._

I go back to my reading.

* * *

I sent letters to Rose and Lily the next day inviting them to come over that weekend. It didn't take long for them both to reply with a resounding 'YES'. I let Mum know and she seemed quite happy. She told me that she had Saturday and Sunday off that weekend and hoped that she might get to spend some time with us and get to know my friends better. I thought that was a great idea and was glad she could get to know my world a little better through me and my friends.

Having both Rose and Lily over made it even more fun. We gave Lily the tour of Mum's studio and did a lot of shopping in Muggle stores, taught Mum how to play Exploding Snap and taught Lily how to play Rummy. We stayed up late talking, laughing, and having an overall great time. Lily learned a bunch of signs as well and Mum seemed to have fun helping my friends learn her language. She is much more patient than me, and Lily especially took a liking to her.

About a week later I got an owl from Rose with an invitation to spend the next weekend at her house. After checking with Mum, I sent back an immediate reply and asked her if I should bring anything special. She replied saying my broom and Keeper gloves (of course) and more signs to practice. She also asked me how I felt about possibly letting Lily in on my secret too. In my reply I told her I would have to think about it. I do think of Lily as the little sister I never had and I love her parents. I don't really know James that well though and, of course there's the whole ordeal with Al…it's just something I'm really going to have to think on before I decide. The last thing I need right now is to give Al yet another reason to avoid me.

Rose, Lily, and I spent the next weekend laughing, playing all sorts of games, signing, and, of course, playing lots of Quidditch. Rose's Dad and brother Hugo even joined us for some of it, which was a lot of fun. I learned a lot about the Keeper position from Rose's Dad while we were playing, and some of the tips he gave me actually made it a lot easier. Although, I will admit, some of his stories of saves he made while in school are definitely ones I personally could not see myself making.

_On Wednesday, a large brown owl arrived as I was eating lunch. Although I didn't recognize the owl, I did recognize the envelope in its beak. It was from Hogwarts, and it contained my welcome letter and school supply list for next year. It was hard to believe that summer holiday was already almost half over and soon I'd have to start thinking about school._

I decide to beat the rush and go to Diagon Alley on Friday. I figure I can get a head start on some of next year's reading, plus I need to get some new dress robes this year and other stuff. I ponder sending an owl to Lily or Rose to see if they want to join me, but then decide against it, figuring they'll probably come with their families at some point.

Mum gives me 500 pounds so that I can get whatever I need and still be able to put a chunk of cash in my Gringotts account. After telling her I'll see her for dinner later, I grab my vault key and head out the door toward the Leaky Cauldron, eventually heading into Diagon Alley.

I decide to deposit 50 Galleons and keep 50 out for my shopping trip. Besides, I probably won't spend it all anyway and then I'll have some left for later visits to the Alley and the train ride in a couple months.

I find some gorgeous dress robes at Madam Malkin's, finally deciding on a royal blue one for myself and, on a whim, buy a hunter green one for Mum as well. I think it will be a nice surprise for her. I decide not to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies this trip, but I definitely stop in the Weasley's shop. There's always so much to see in there and it's so much fun!

This time I pick out some different potions, a magical map of Hogwarts, and a blue pygmy puff. As I'm paying for my stuff, I hear my name called.

"Ary!"

I turn around to see Lily walking toward me and her Dad behind her.

"Lily! How are you?" I give her a hug. "Hi Mr. Potter! I mean...Harry." I grin sheepishly and give him a hug as well.

"Hello Ary. It's nice to see you again. Lily was just asking us the other day when we could have you over to the house for a weekend." He smiles down at his daughter as she nods vigorously, wide smile on her face. "Do you think you would be able to come over next weekend? Ginny and I have already talked it over and it will work for us."

"I think that will be fine. I'll check with my Mum and send you an owl letting you know for sure if that's okay."

"Of course that's okay!" Harry chuckles. "Just make sure you let us know before next weekend."

Lily smacks her father's arm. "Daddy! Really?"

Harry smiles down at Lily and laughs again. "Sorry...couldn't help myself. I look forward to seeing you next weekend, Ary. Now, if you girls will excuse me, I need to go talk to George for a bit."

After Harry leaves Lily shakes her head and sighs. "Please ignore my Dad. He thinks he's funny sometimes when he really isn't."

I laugh. "It's no problem. Believe me...I'm used to it. I honestly believe sometimes that parents are put on this earth just to embarrass their children. Come on...help me find something good in here to get Mum as a surprise."

Lily helps me pick out some cute knickknacks for Mum that I think she'll enjoy. Then I bid her farewell and promise to send an owl this evening after I talk to Mum. Before leaving Diagon Alley, I make my way to Flourish and Blotts to get some of my books for next term. I figure if I get them a few at a time, then it's less I have to carry at once. I also find a couple other books that look interesting, one that contains healing spells and one that is a recipe book. I want to introduce Mum to some Wizarding recipes I think she might like.

Mum isn't home yet when I get back, so I pull out the recipe book and see if there is anything I would like to make for her when she gets home. I decide to make some Pumpkin Pasties and Pumpkin Juice. They are ready when Mum comes home with take-away fish and chips for dinner. We eat our fill and Mum actually enjoys the juice and pasties, which makes me smile. She then tells me that spending next weekend at Lily's house is fine with her.

After dinner I go to my room to pen a note to Lily saying that I can stay over next weekend and send it off with Galahad. I tell him he doesn't need to wait for a reply and he can go hunting after delivering the message. With a hoot and a gentle nip on the top of my head, he swoops out the window into the evening dusk.

* * *

_I swear if I have to listen to Lily beg Mum and Dad about having Ary over for a weekend one more time I think I'll scream. She has been asking them over and over when Ary can come over. That's the last thing I want. It's bad enough having her around occasionally...but for 3 days straight? I know I should just man up and talk to her, but it's so awkward. Between fighting my old paranoia and feeling bad for the way I've acted around her since New Year's, I just can't seem to win. I wouldn't be surprised if she had given up on me by now. I don't really blame her, but I really hope I get a second chance to get to know her a bit better like Rose suggested._

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear Lily squeal from the kitchen, immediately followed by her running into my room to share her good news with me.

"Al, guess what? Ary's coming over next weekend! I'm so excited! You better not act stupid and ruin this for me!"

I just look at her blankly. "Don't worry; I'll stay out of your hair. I have no desire to interfere with your 'girl time' anyway."

"Thanks Al!" She gives me a quick hug and scurries out of my room.

_Well, this weekend could go one of three ways: good, bad, or uneventful..._

* * *

I get Lily's reply very quickly after sending Galahad out. It is a short note.

**_YAY!_**

**_Since you can floo from the LC, that'll probably be the easiest way for you to get here. Just be sure to say "Potter Manor" when you use it and you will end up here. I'll be waiting by the fireplace at noon on Friday unless you tell me different._**

**_Don't forget to bring your broom! _**

**_See you next Friday!_**

**_Lily_**

At first I was a little apprehensive about going to Lily's house for fear of having to deal with Al's weirdness, but now I'm excited. I decided I wasn't going to let him ruin what could be an awesome weekend. Besides, I really like the Potters and they seem to like me. The more I think about it, the more excited I become.

I spend the next week reading some of my new textbooks and trying out some of the recipes from my new book. I also venture to Diagon Alley and purchase a few more school texts and some other supplies like potion ingredients, parchment and a couple never-out quills. I also do some Muggle store shopping because I need some new clothes.

I asked Mum last night why she keeps giving me money, since I have plenty in my Gringotts account for everything I need. Mum just told me that it pleases her to do what she can to help me, even if it's just leaving me some money to get the things I need, since she knows she can't really do much else in the Wizarding world. I'm hoping that I will be able to bring her into my other world eventually.

The next thing I know, it's Friday and I haven't packed my overnight bag yet. Right now I really wish I could do magic outside of school. _This would go so much quicker if I could._ Well, at least I didn't sleep in too late and managed to get up by 9:00, so I have plenty of time to shower, eat, and pack before I leave for the Leaky Cauldron at 11:45.

As I enter the kitchen to grab a quick bite, I see a note from Mum on the table.

**_Have a good time! I'll see you sometime on Sunday!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Mum_**

This makes me smile as I eat my breakfast of a muffin and juice. I take the note back up to my room and stuff it in my overnight bag along with everything I can think of to take with me for a fun weekend at Lily's. Then, I grab my broom out of the closet (I keep it in a garment bag) and head out the door and toward the LC.

To all the Muggles I pass on the street, I look like someone who is simply going on a trip, with my overnight bag and garment bag; however, I do get some strange looks once I enter the LC. It makes me chuckle a bit to think that none of them have ever seen a garment bag before. I just smile and head to the floo.

With a very ungraceful tumble I fall out of the floo and right into Lily's Dad. I'm a little embarrassed, but he just smiles at me and helps me up.

"Sorry about that. I haven't travelled by floo much."

"Don't worry about it," he says, smiling. "At least you got out at the right place. The first time I used the floo, I ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley. Well, I'm off to work. You girls have a good time and I'll see you at dinner. Lily, your Mum should be home at around 4:00 or so. Could you please see that the kitchen is ready to prepare dinner before she gets home?"

"Sure Dad! It'll be nice to have some help too!"

"Thanks sweetie." He waves and is off in a flash of green flame.

Lily takes me up to her room and we sit on her bed. I notice her eyeing my garment bag with a questioning look on her face. I thought she had seen this before, but then I remembered that I had already taken the broom out by the time she got to Rose's house.

"It's the easiest thing to carry my broom in when I'm walking through Muggle London so I don't get funny looks." I get up and unzip the bag, removing my broom.

Lily laughs, "I was wondering why you brought clothes that needed to be in a garment bag since we aren't going anywhere special." _That thought never occurred to me...it is kinda funny._ Soon we are both stuck in a fit of laughter. This goes on for a few minutes.

"I'm really glad you're here, Ary!"

"Me too! This weekend is perfect too because Mum's working all weekend long so I wouldn't see her anyway."

"I know what that's like. Sometimes Dad gets sent out on missions that can take up to a week. I miss him when he's gone, but it just makes me that much happier to see him when he gets home, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way about Mum."

"So...what do you want to do?"

"I don't really care, really. It's just nice to be here. I really miss the Wizarding world when I'm at home. It's almost like living a lie sometimes. Plus, I hate dealing with the random 'phony friend' that I occasionally have to put up with because Mum's working with some other member of their family. The Wizarding world just seems more real to me now."

"Well, if I had it my way you could spend the whole summer here. I really hate being the only girl in the house sometimes. Plus James gets so bossy and with Al I never know."

"What do you mean, you never know?"

"Well, it's just that...Al's always been a bookworm who mainly keeps to himself. He's never been a social butterfly like James, which used to be okay with me because he and I used to spend lots of time together. The only friends he had growing up were related to us. I mean, occasionally our family would get together with some of Mum and Dad's old classmates and we'd play with their kids, but the only constant Al really had was our extended family."

"You guys really are lucky to have such a big family. I wish I had at least one sibling to hang with at times."

"It has its ups and downs...believe me. Anyway, when James came home for the first time after starting Hogwarts, he was just the same as when he left. He always did like the attention given when people found out he was Harry Potter's eldest son and I'm sure he probably used it to his advantage whenever he could at school. Plus, he is the perfect blend of both our parents as far as looks go, not looking exactly like Dad or Mum, so at least people can't really tell who his parents are without hearing his name."

"I have noticed that he never seems to be alone while we're at school."

"Yeah, and the older he gets, the less time he spends with us at home as well. He is always out with one or more of his friends. That's okay with me though, because he seems to get a bigger head each year. Merlin help us if he's made a Prefect or Quidditch captain." Lily rolls her eyes as she says this, causing us both to start giggling again. Then Lily gets her composure back and continues.

"When Al left for Hogwarts, I actually thought he would come back and be more outgoing, and at first it seemed like that was the case. He looked happier and more laid back around people when he came home for Christmas. We had a lot of fun while he was home and he told me about his classes and the friends he'd made in his house. He was so excited to be a Gryffindor because the entire summer before his first year James kept teasing him about the Sorting Hat putting him in Slytherin. Al's fear of being sorted into Slytherin actually caused him to be physically ill on a few occasions. I was so happy to see my brother finally enjoying something other than the stupid library for a change. Even James stopped picking on him so much and was including him in stuff occasionally. I couldn't wait to see him that summer so I could hear more cool stories about Hogwarts."

I excuse myself briefly to visit the loo, and then return to my place on the bed. "Sorry about that...nature calls. Please continue."

Lily smiles at me. "So anyway, when June finally arrived and James and Al came home from school, something was off with Al. He was very quiet the whole way home, and when he did speak, it was in one-word answers to appease Mum and Dad. Then, when we got home he went straight to his room and shut the door. He completely ignored me when I knocked on his door that night, except to yell at me to leave him alone. He seemed really angry or hurt for some reason and all I wanted to do was be there for him and help if I could, but he just shut me out. He'd never done that before."

"Did he ever tell you what was wrong?"

"Not right away. James didn't say much either except to tell me that Al was an embarrassment to the Potter family because he wasn't living up to Dad's legacy, or some load of dung like that. I didn't read too much into what James said because I know how he is too...always the drama king who loves being the center of everything. After about a week or so Al finally apologized for blowing me off and told me that the last month of school was really rough for him and he didn't really want to think about it anymore now that he was home. I told him that I'd be there for him if he needed me and I promised not to ask any questions, which made him relax and we enjoyed the rest of the summer like usual."

I cocked my head in thought. _I remember the last month of school being a bit stressful with exams and all, but nothing that would put me in that kind of state._

"I had a suspicion that Al's mood had nothing to do with classes, but probably a more personal relationship that went bad. I'd seen similar mood changes with my older cousins for the same reason. Since I promised Al that I wouldn't ask him any questions, I decided to owl Rose asking if she might know why he was acting the way he was."

_Well, Rose would definitely know since she and Al are so close and she was at Hogwarts with him when whatever it was happened..._

"Rose owled me back the next day telling me that during the last week of school, all of Al's supposed 'friends' showed their 'true colors', so to speak. According to Rose, they kept asking Al when they could come over to his house, would Dad be at platform 9-3/4 when the train arrived, could they meet Dad, etc. It turned out that they were only friends with Al because he looked so much like Dad, plus they could brag to their families that they were friends with Harry Potter's look-a-like son. Even Al's girlfriend made the mistake of calling Al "Harry" one time after they kissed. Needless to say, the relationship ended after that."

_Oh Merlin! How awful! I do understand the whole "fake friends" thing. I've had that happen to me several times in my life. I still hurt a bit from the first time it happened, and that was only one person. I can't imagine if all of my so-called friends and boyfriend did that all at once. Poor Al...I still don't understand what this has to do with me though. I think Harry's great and I have the utmost respect for everything he's been through in his life, but that has nothing to do with how I feel about Al. I don't care who he does or doesn't look like. I like him for __**who**__ he is, even though he seems to be scared of me..._

Lily looks at me strangely for a second, noticing my change in facial expression, and then continues. "Anyway, after I heard about what happened from Rose, I confronted Al about it and he confirmed that it was all true. After that, Rose and I made a sort of 'pact' to help Al ease his way back into being sociable again. Unfortunately, according to Rose he pretty much isolated himself at Hogwarts last year, burying himself in books. I'm not surprised that you didn't meet him last year based on how Rose described him to me."

"Well, I was pretty isolated last year too, since I was cramming two years worth of lessons in one year. The only people I actually met last year were my roommates and I tried to avoid those busybodies as much as possible. Rose was really the only one who actually spoke to me like I was just another girl, whereas the others only wanted to talk about Mum. It was easier just to spend time by myself, especially considering the workload I had. I lived a pretty sheltered life in the Muggle world as well because of Mum's fame. Then last year I find out I'm a witch and spend all of my first year at Hogwarts just trying to understand and fit into the Wizarding world."

"I forgot about that. I'm glad you managed to get all of your classes done and catch up, even if it means you have to put up with my prat brother."

I shake my head. "You know...the thing is...even with how badly it hurts when Al ignores me; I actually miss hanging out with him like we did before New Years. I just can't believe that he won't even talk to me."

"I've seen him talking to you at school."

"Yeah, but that was just about classes and homework. We used to talk about other stuff too, and it wasn't so uncomfortable."

"Well, just between you and me...I think Al misses you too, but I also think his fear of his past repeating itself is stronger than him missing you. If you want, I can help nudge him in the right direction..."

"That's okay. The last thing I want to do is make things worse between us." _I may need his help in Runes class as my hearing worsens._

"Okay...I won't say anything to him...for now..." Lily looks at the clock and gasps, "Sweet Merlin! I forgot about getting the kitchen ready for Mum. Come on...we still have about an hour until she gets home."

I hadn't realized we had been in her room talking for that long. I follow Lily down to the kitchen to help her get it cleaned up.

I had such a great time the entire weekend. We spent our time playing all sorts of games and some Quidditch. I had such a blast on my broom and I am actually considering trying out for the house team this year as Keeper. Lily and I also spent a lot of time talking and got a lot closer. She really is like the little sister I never had. I decided that I will be able to share my secret with her soon, but this visit wasn't the right time. I have a feeling I will probably confide in her sometime during the upcoming school year.

The Potter/Weasley family is taking their annual summer vacation next week and they won't be back until sometime during the week before we leave for Hogwarts, so I owled Rose and Lily telling them I'd see them on the train if not before and to have a good time on their vacation. Both of them wrote back saying they wished I could go with them, but the plans had been made almost a year ago and couldn't be altered. I thanked them for wanting to include me, but told them I understood and really wanted to spend some quality time with Mum before I went back to school anyway. Mum's been due for a vacation and is planning on taking those two weeks off, so the timing is perfect. I figure we'll probably go to some spa or something and completely pamper ourselves during that time. Then, when we get back I'll have a week or so to make sure I have everything I need for school.

* * *

Well, I survived the weekend Ary stayed at our house fairly easily. She and Lily always seemed to be either in Lily's room or outside on their brooms. I thought about joining them once when James was out there with them, but changed my mind and went to the library instead. I'd spent a bunch of the summer trying to find more books on ASL. For some odd reason the language really interested me and I was determined to learn it, at least to some degree. I also went to see that movie starring Ary's Mum at least twice a week, sometimes hanging around to see it twice in one day.

At first I was focusing more on the ASL, trying to see what I could recognize and remember from my reading, but then I started focusing more on Ary's Mum. I couldn't believe how much Ary looks like her! Then, as I was watching the movie a few days after Ary left, Rose's words came back to haunt me from our conversation on New Year's Eve...

_"...before you jump to all these conclusions about Ary, you might want to get to know her a bit more first...because you might be surprised..."_

It was like getting smacked upside the head. _Rose must have met Ary's Mum when she went to stay there over the holiday break, so she__** knew**__ they looked alike._ Once that light bulb had been turned on in my head, I began to wonder what else Ary and I have in common. I decide to make a list so I can see for myself.

**_Aryela ? Porter (don't know her middle name)_**

**_-Mum is famous Muggle Movie Star _**

**_-Looks just like Mum, except not deaf _**

**_-Likes to read _**

**_-Loves to fly _**

**_-Doesn't talk about herself (to me, anyway) _**

**_-Is best friends with Rose and Lily _**

**_-Grew up Muggle _**

**_-Escaped Muggle star crap to join Wizarding world_**

**__****_Albus Severus Potter_**

**__****__****_-Father is famous Wizard_**

**__****__****__****_-Looks just like Dad, except no glasses_**

**__****__****__****__****_-Likes to read_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_-Loves to fly_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_-Doesn't talk about himself (to her, anyway)_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_-Is related to Rose and Lily_**

**_-Grew up Magical_**

******_-Stuck in Wizarding world with star crap_**

I sit back and look at the list I made. It would seem that Ary and I actually have some things in common, although I'm still not convinced that she could actually understand what I am so afraid of. I mean, she seems so confident and sure of herself, and I am the exact opposite. On the other hand, I have always trusted Rose and she told me to at least talk to Ary, which I haven't been able to do yet. Even my baby sister thinks of her as a big sis and seems to be closer to her now than me.

_I guess it's high time I act like a Gryffindor and make a conscious effort to truly speak to Ary at length...alone. Maybe Rose will be happy I wish to do so and will help me make that happen. Maybe we can come up with some kind of plan while we are on vacation..._

**A/N: Whew...that was a long one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave a review...thanks!**

**~GryffindorAtHeart**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have finally figured out the secret to separating POV on here so there should not be any more issues with that. I have also fixed previous chapters so, if you had some trouble following those, I encourage you to go back and reread them. I didn't know that my dividers had been removed when I copied the chapter into the ff site. A big thank you to all those who brought it to my attention in your reviews! :)**

**And now...Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Goodbye Summer...Hello School!

Mum and I had a wonderful time on our spa vacation, but before I knew it, it was August 30th, meaning I had just two days left before I would be getting on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school. While we were gone, I finally decided to tell Mum about my condition. It wasn't something I wanted to tell her in a letter and I had no idea how long it would take for the rest of my hearing to go.

After I told her, she took me to her Muggle doctor to confirm what Madame Pomfrey already told me. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted on getting a second opinion. I think it made her feel better to be able to do something for me. After examining me thoroughly, Mum's doc confirmed the diagnosis and also told me that my hearing loss was now at about 80%. Although I was happy to know exactly where I was in the progression of my disorder, the idea that the world would soon be completely silent was becoming way too real. I was so thankful that I told Rose about my secret and decided that day that I would also let Lily in on it as well. It'll be nice to have my two best friends there for me when I have to adjust to the changes in my life.

I also am hoping that Rose gets the chance to talk to Al and that she can convince him to actually talk to me before I can't hear him anymore. It's going to be awkward enough between us without throwing the whole deafness thing in too. If Al's going to be my friend, I want it to be a true friendship and not one out of pity or whatever. I'll just have to wait and see if Rose possibly got through to him over their family vacation.

* * *

Our family vacation this year was a purely Muggle one. Dad had this brilliant idea about going to the United States and checking out Muggle places there like amusement parks and such. To my surprise, it was also a much smaller affair this year. Only my family and Rose's family went due to everyone else having conflicts or whatever. Not that I minded, I mean, I love my family and all, but with so many people vacations tend to get ridiculous sometimes.

I really liked the roller coasters and other rides in each park we went to. I think my favorite was a park called Cedar Point, although Six Flags was pretty amazing too. The thing that seemed to confuse me the most during the trip was ordering food. I didn't realize that Americans had different names for food than we did. Not everything, of course, but some favorites of mine like biscuits and chips. Fortunately, Dad helped me before I ended up having to eat something I didn't really want. That would've been embarrassing. I was also happy my know-it-all brother wasn't paying attention when I was confused. I don't want to give him any extra ammunition he could use to humiliate me.

I spent a lot of time with Rose while we were gone. It was nice to get a chance to talk to her. She and I have been so close our entire lives, but over the past few months it was as if a cloud had been hovering over us. I did tell her that I plan to talk to Ary when we get back to school and she offered to help me ensure we can talk privately for as long as we need to finally understand each other. I just hope Ary will to talk with me. Rose said that she would, but I'll believe it when it happens. I'm hoping we can do this right after getting back to Hogwarts.

After we got back home, we went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. We went early enough in the day that the stores weren't too crowded for the most part. I was very happy that we were able to get our stuff without any kind of fuss, although I think it helped that Dad had to work and couldn't come with us.

In addition to school supplies, Mum also insisted that we all get our annual physicals, especially since she knew that all of us would probably be either trying out for or playing Quidditch. I also knew that James and Lily would get their annual eye exam and new glasses. My eye exams in the past consisted of reading the chart and waiting for them to be done. This was actually the first time I was a little nervous and praying my spell would not fail me.

When we got to the Doc's office, we did our usual thing and went in order of our age, meaning James first, then me, then Lily. After we got the initial physical exam, then we would go to the optometry area. I always made sure to bring a book with me to keep me from getting bored while I waited for my siblings.

After about 30 minutes, James emerged from the room smiling. "Doc says I still see just fine with the glasses I have, so I don't need to get new ones this year."

"Well, do you want to get some new prescription goggles for Quidditch then as long as we're here?"

"They make those? Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Okay. We'll have the eye Doc check you then just to be sure the prescription for the goggles is good."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. Now go sit down and wait for your brother and sister to finish."

"Yes, Mum"

I roll my eyes at James and head into the exam room after my name is called.

The nurse has me sit down on the exam table so she can cast a quick scan of my vital signs. Then she writes down the information in my chart and tells me the Doc will be in soon to finish my physical. As I sit waiting I keep checking to make sure I can still see clearly. I really need to pass the vision test.

The Doc comes in a few minutes later, looks at my chart, performs another diagnostic spell on me, and then makes some more notes in my chart.

"Okay Albus, come on over here please and stand behind that blue line on the floor." I get up off the table and do as he says.

With a wave of his wand, an eye chart appears on the wall. "Now, while keeping both eyes open, cover your right eye with your right hand and read the smallest line of letters you can for me."

I notice that this chart looks a lot like the Muggle ones I've seen, only with different letters. I hope that the size of the letters I'm able to read are the same as well, because it'll mean the spell is still working okay and my vision is fine, for now.

"Q...T...F...L...M...S...D"

"Very good. Now cover your left eye with your left hand and do the same please." He waves his wand and the letters on the chart change.

"B...H...W...P...O...E...K"

"Okay, you're good to go, Albus. Everything looks good and you don't need any shots this time."

I am extremely happy to hear this. "Thanks Doc!"

"You are quite welcome. Have fun at school and I'll see you in a year."

I leave the room and go back into the waiting room. After passing the eye exam, I find myself relaxing quite a bit and I don't even mind having to wait for Lily and James. When Mum asks me why I look so relieved, I just smile and say "No shots today, Mum!" She just shakes her head and laughs.

We didn't get home until around lunchtime. Dad was in the kitchen as we came out of the floo.

"Hey Gin! Everything go okay with the kids' physicals today?"

"Yep! Clean bill of health for all three and Lily was the only one who needed a booster shot."

Just then Lily came running up past Mum and up to Dad, giving him a big hug. "That's not all, Daddy! I also got to get a new pair of glasses! Wait till you see them! The frames almost match the color of my hair!"

Dad kisses Lily on the head. "That's great, pumpkin! I can't wait to see them. What about James? Did he get new glasses too?"

"Doc said he didn't need new glasses but Mum got him some Quidditch goggles instead." I gotta go look at my new books for school. Bye Dad! See you at dinner!"

I'm about to follow Lily upstairs when I head Mum and Dad continue talking, so naturally I stay back to listen.

"Well, it sounds like you and the kids had a productive day. I almost wish I could've gone with you rather than to work," Dad says.

"Are things that bad? Is Ron being a git or something?"

Dad laughs, "No, nothing like that. I just think I probably need to visit the Doc myself anyway. I can't remember the last time I had an actual eye exam and I think I might need bifocal lenses or even reading glasses. It's getting harder and harder to focus while I'm reading, especially when I have to read ungodly small print. I can't read at all with my glasses on anymore...and taking them off helps a little, although I basically have to shove the papers a few inches from my face to see it. I have a magnifying glass that helps some...I guess I just need to admit to myself that I'm getting old and my eyes aren't what they used to be."

"Um, Harry...first of all, you're only 40 and that's not old. And second of all...your eyesight has been shitty for as long as I've known you. Do you even remember when you started wearing glasses?"

"Not really...I think I was maybe 4 or 5. I know it was not long after I started school. I think the only reason I actually got them was because my teacher sent a note home, and even then, Aunt Petunia thought I was just trying to get attention and didn't believe that I actually couldn't see. Then when I finally did get my first pair of glasses, I was almost overwhelmed by everything I saw. I had no idea just what I wasn't seeing until then."

"You mean you didn't know that things aren't supposed to be blurry?"

"I had no idea I saw things any different than anyone else, Gin. I was so young and I spent most of my time in my cupboard or doing chores. Plus, nobody else in the house wore glasses, so I didn't even know what they were."

"Wow...I had no idea..."

"Yeah... I've learned over the years that since eyesight changes gradually as kids grow, it's easy for kids to compensate to a point because they don't realize there's anything wrong, or they don't want to admit it for whatever reason. I also know that bad eyesight can be hereditary, which is why I make sure we get the kids checked regularly. I would never wish what I went through on anyone."

"Well, I have to go back later this evening to pick up Lily's glasses and James's goggles. Would you like to come with me? I'll bet you could get looked at while we're there."

"Sure! That sounds like an excellent idea. In fact, why don't we go out for dinner as well? It is our last night to spend with the kids until Christmas holiday break. I should be off a bit early today so I'll be home around 4:00."

"Okay. Love you! See you later!"

"Love you too, Gin! See you!"

After Dad flooed back to work, I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Then, I went up to my room to begin to write one of the hardest letters I'd ever written before...

**_Ary,_**

**_I know you're probably really surprised to be getting a letter from me after all these months and I wouldn't blame you if you crumpled it up right now and threw it away with the way I've treated you, but I hope you will at least read this through to the end before that happens._**

**_I know I've been a real prat to you since New Year's. I am sorry about that. I would like to try to explain why I acted the way I have in the hopes that maybe someday you'll understand and maybe even eventually forgive me._**

**_Rose and I talked quite a bit over our vacation and she told me that you would be willing to at least talk to me if I asked you, so I'm asking. Could we maybe get together and talk sometime during the first few days back at school?_**

**_Please let me know if you're willing to talk to me. I'll completely understand if you aren't, but please owl me either way so at least I'll know._**

**_Al_**

My heart began pounding harder and harder as I was writing the note to Ary. I hope what Rose said is true and that I won't be making things worse by trying to talk to her. After reading it a few times, I seal it up and send it off with my owl, Remus, and then go downstairs to try and eat a little snack even though my stomach is currently in knots.

* * *

I finish packing my trunk for the trip tomorrow. Rose owled me earlier saying she'd see me on the platform tomorrow and that she had quite a bit to tell me. I'm hoping it's good news, but I guess I'll see tomorrow. I'm about to head out of my room when I notice an owl in my window. I don't recognize the owl, but it has a note attached to its leg, so I go over and retrieve the note and give the owl a treat. After giving me a gentle nip of thanks, the owl takes off.

I am in such shock when I see who the note is from that I almost drop it. Now I'm almost afraid to read it, but I need to know what Al has to say to me...

I am flooded with relief after reading his note. He actually wants to talk to me and is afraid I won't want to talk to him. I wonder what Rose said to him to make him finally do this. Whatever it was, it got through to him somehow. _I just hope she didn't have to resort to telling him my secret just to get him to talk to me. _I shake my head. _No...Rose wouldn't betray me like that. She probably just gave him a good talking to and finally made him realize just how stupid he's been._

Now I have this combination of excitement and nervousness going on inside me. Merlin help me!

I give a short reply. I don't want to seem too anxious.

**_Al,_**

**_I would be more than happy to talk with you. Just let me know when and where._**

**_Ary_**

I send the note off with Lancelot and leave the room.

* * *

Dad got home a little after 4:00 and Mum called us down to go back to St. Mungo's and then to dinner. Lily's glasses were ready when we got there, but we had to wait on James's goggles. Fortunately Dad was able to be seen by the Doc while we were waiting so it didn't take longer than necessary. In fact, Dad actually finished his exam and was placing the order for his new lenses when they called James up to try on his goggles to make sure everything was okay with them.

"Well, how did it go, hon?" Mum asks as Dad sits down next to her.

"It went better than I thought it would. It turns out that, in addition to the reading lenses, I also need a tweak to my other prescription. I ordered my bifocals and also a pair of reading glasses. They should be ready in a couple of hours, so I'll come back here after dinner and then meet you at home."

"Sounds good. James should be done any minute which is a good thing because I'm starving."

"Daddy! What do you think?" Lily cries as she throws herself into Dad's arms.

"Let me get a good look at you, pumpkin," Dad says, moving Lily out to an arm's length. "Those frames look absolutely beautiful on my beautiful girl! What a perfect color...it matches your hair almost perfectly!"

"I know, Daddy, that's why I picked them! My old ones were getting pretty beat up too. I think I'll still use those for playing Quidditch and stuff though. I don't want to ruin my new ones and I can still see okay enough through them."

Dad looks at her. "Lily sweetheart, if you need to get another pair of glasses for sports and stuff, we can get them for you. I don't want you settling for not being able to see properly."

"Dad, its okay this time, really. My prescription didn't change very much this time and my old glasses will be good enough for stuff like Quidditch. If anything changes while I'm at school, I promise to send you an owl or let Madame Pomfrey know."

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. "Okay sweetheart. But, we're getting you another pair more suitable to sports when you come home for Christmas, okay?"

"Deal! Thanks Daddy!" Lily says, giving Dad a hug. She then comes and sits by me.

James comes out a few minutes later and shows Dad his new Quidditch goggles. Dad compliments him and says how much he wishes they had those back when he was playing.

Finally...it's time for dinner.

Dad takes us to a really nice Muggle seafood restaurant. We don't eat much seafood so this is a real treat. Dad mentions that the restaurant just opened a few weeks ago and was recommended to him by one of his Aurors. The food is absolutely wonderful. Dad sure knows how to send us off to school in style.

After dinner, we go home and Mum tells us to make sure we are all packed for tomorrow. She always insists we pack the night before so that we aren't rushing around in a last-minute panic in the morning. I remember asking Dad the night before I went to Hogwarts for the first time why we couldn't just finish packing the morning we left and he told me that Mum spent too many years getting to King's Cross at the last minute because of someone forgetting something or whatever. She didn't want us to go through the fear of possibly not making the train like she went through.

So, in addition to packing everything the night before, we also make sure to leave so that we will arrive at King's Cross at 10:30.

* * *

Mum drops me off at King's Cross Station at around 10:00. I told her I wanted to be there early so I would have a better chance of finding an empty compartment. The station is no more crowded than normal and I casually make my way to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. As I get closer, I see other people with owls on their trolleys so I discreetly join the line of people waiting to cross the barrier to platform 9-3/4.

As I turn the corner and see the remarkable sight that is the Hogwarts Express, I feel a sense of pure excitement flow through me. I didn't realize just how much I missed living in the magical world until this very minute. I'm back where I belong.

I load my trunk on the train and head in to find a compartment for me, Rose, and Lily, and whoever else wishes to join us. I find one in the last car, well away from the obnoxious older students, who tend to sit near the front of the train because a bunch of them are prefects and the prefect compartments are in the front.

I put Lancelot on the shelf above my seat along with my travel bag, making sure I take my money out and put it in my pocket first. I want to be ready when the food trolley comes around. Then I go back out onto the platform to wait for Rose and Lily.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I am glad that I packed my trunk last night. I was nervous about seeing Ary and had a difficult time falling asleep. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not like I'll be alone with her on the train, assuming I'll even be welcome in the car with her, Rose and Lily. Besides, if I get too uncomfortable I can always wander the aisles to bide the time or simply lose myself in the book that I brought. I am excited to return to Hogwarts for my 4th year. I can't wait for Quidditch tryouts among other things.

I eventually crawl out of bed and into the shower, hoping it will wake me up a little. I stepped out feeling a little better and was getting dressed when I hear my sister's voice coming through the door.

"Al! Are you coming downstairs? Breakfast is ready!"

I open my door a crack. "Yes, I'll be down in a minute."

I finish getting dressed and, grabbing my trunk and owl cage, head downstairs.

Breakfast consisted of eggs, sausage, toast with jam, and pumpkin juice. I wasn't extremely hungry due to my nerves, but I made sure to eat at least a little something so Mum wouldn't worry about me.

After breakfast, we loaded up the car and headed to King's Cross Station. Sometimes, I wish we could just floo there, but Dad insists we travel the Muggle way. I think he enjoys the family time we have during the hour long drive to the station. Even though he won't admit it, I know that Dad misses us when we're away at Hogwarts.

Arriving at King's Cross Station, we empty the car of our trunks and cages while Dad gets us a couple trolleys. As usual, James takes a trolley all to himself so he can go on ahead of the rest of the family. Lily and I, however, stay with Mum and Dad as we walk to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. When we get to the barrier, Lily goes through with Dad and I go through with Mum.

When we get on platform 9-3/4, I look around to see if Rose has arrived yet. I don't see her, but I do see Ary standing about 50 feet away. She keeps scanning the platform, appearing to be looking for someone as well..._probably Rose or Lily...certainly not me_. I see her head back to the train. I give my mum a hug and, after promising to come right back for a 'proper good-bye,' I go over to put my trunk on the train.

* * *

As I'm scanning the platform area for any sign of my two best friends, the first person I see is James rushing through by himself and putting his trunk on the train. '_Well...at least I know the Potters are here_,' I thought. As I scan the area further, I see Al standing next to his Mum. I figure Lily must be with her Dad somewhere, so I head back toward the train to look for her so I can show her the compartment I picked out.

After a few minutes I see Lily standing by her Dad as he loads her trunk on the train.

"Lily!" I call, waving at her.

"Ary!" She runs over and gives me a hug. "Did you get a compartment already?"

"Yep! Come on...I'll show you which one it is."

"Okay! I'll be back out in just a sec to say goodbye...okay, Daddy?"

"That's fine, pumpkin. Go get yourself settled and then you girls can meet us on the platform."

We go into our compartment, drop off Lily's things, and head back outside toward her parents to wait for Rose.

As we walk toward Lily's parents, I notice that neither James nor Al is with them. '_Hmmm...probably finding a compartment of their own or something._' I'm not sure how I feel about that idea. I actually thought that Al might actually want to share a compartment with us. He was, after all, the one who wanted to talk to me, right?

Even though it will take a lot to actually admit it to him, I am actually looking forward to talking to him again the way we used to. He seems to be someone who might actually understand what I have to deal with in my life. If me knowing the resemblance between him and his Dad was all it took for him to avoid me, then he must have experienced things in his life that are similar to mine. Maybe that's why I feel a sense of hurt and loss when he pretends I'm not there or that I'm simply a mere classmate that he's forced to interact with. Yep...when we finally do talk, maybe we can come to a new understanding...but only if he stops hiding and is completely honest with me.

* * *

I see Dad standing near the train, so I walk over to him. He helps me with my trunk and tells me that Lily is on the train with Ary somewhere. I get on the train to see if I can find them. I really don't feel like riding with James and his friends and, if I'm going to talk to Ary anyway, I might as well get used to being around her again before we get to school.

I don't see Lily or Ary on the train, but I notice Lily's stuff and Ary's owl in a compartment. I open the door and place my stuff on a seat and then hurry out to say good-bye to Mum and Dad. By the time I get out there, I see Lily, Ary, and Rose standing with Aunt Hermione and Mum and Dad. I figure Uncle Ron must be helping Hugo with his trunk. I walk over and give Aunt Hermione a hug first, then move toward Mum and Dad.

"Bye, Mum," I say giving her a Weasley-style hug.

"Bye, Al. Have a good year! Write us sometime this week, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mum."

"Come here, kiddo," Dad says pulling me into a hug.

"Bye Dad. I'll try to remember the stuff you taught me this summer for tryouts this year."

"I know you'll do great, son. You're a chip off the old block."

I then turn to Rose and give her a hug.

"Hi Rosie! Ready for another year?"

"Sure am. I'm sitting with Ary and Lily on the train. Do you want to join us in our compartment?"

I look over and see Lily and Ary both smiling and nodding.

"Hi Ary. That sounds good. I have to admit though, I was just going to ask if it was okay if I sit with you. I actually already put my stuff in your compartment, Lily."

Lily just shakes her head and laughs. "That's fine, big brother. Merlin knows I wouldn't force you to have to put up with James for the entire ride on purpose."

"Lily Luna Potter! You need to show your older brother some more respect." Mum scolds.

"Sorry Mum." Lily pretends to look remorseful and I just wink at her.

Mum just rolls her eyes while Dad and Aunt Hermione laugh. "Oh shut it you two. Don't encourage her."

"Sorry Gin."

Just then, Uncle Ron shows up. "Hey kids, you better go ahead and get on the train."

I look at the clock. "You're right. Thanks Uncle Ron. Come on Rose...we can help you with your trunk."

Rose gives her mum and dad a final hug and we head over to the train.

* * *

The ride back to Hogwarts was actually a lot of fun. Rose, Lily, and I spent most of the ride practicing signing to each other, and Al actually asked to join us once he finished reading his book. I was surprised to learn that he already knew some signs from a language book he told me he found in the Muggle library by his house. He also told me that he saw Mum's movie and really liked it.

That got me wondering if this new attitude toward me is because he finally understands. I really hope so. Maybe after our talk I'll finally have my friend back!

Our group stayed together during the carriage ride up to the castle, through the Start-of-Term Feast, and into the common room where we finally said our good-nights because we were all exhausted. Once Rose and I were in our dorm room, I cast a quick **_Muffliato_** charm because I finally had to ask and I didn't want the other girls to hear...

"So...what did you say to Al over your vacation? It's like he's a different person around me."

Rose smiled and shrugged. "I didn't have to say much during our vacation. He must have finally realized that you are not like other people...with regard to having a famous parent anyway. No one but me knows about your secret issue, I swear."

"Hmmm...well, I'm just glad he isn't being weird anymore. I really want to be able to confide in him before it's too late, ya know? I may need his help in Runes class."

"Oh yeah. I hadn't thought about that. What about Lily? Are you going to tell her too?"

"Yeah...I've already decided to tell her. In fact, I was going to tell her on the train, but I didn't want to in front of Al."

"I understand. When did you want to tell her?"

"I was thinking maybe you and Lily could come with me tomorrow after dinner to the hospital wing. I have to be checked by Madame Pomfrey more often now that my hearing is so bad. She told me to come see her the first day of term. I plan to tell Lily that I have a secret I'd like to share with her when I ask if she wants to come."

"Sounds good! Let's get some sleep...I'm exhausted!"

"Me too! Good night, Rose!"

"Good night, Ary!"

I finish getting ready for bed, set my alarm, crawl under the covers, and fall straight to sleep.

My first day back at school went by really quickly. Fortunately, all of the professors were nice to us and did not give us any homework on the first day. At dinner, I decide to sit next to Lily and Rose sits across from us next to Al.

As Rose is talking to Al about something, I lean over to Lily and whisper, "There's something I'd like to share with you that only a few people actually know. Are you free to come with Rose and me after dinner? I don't want to go into detail here so just say yes or no."

Lily nods her head and smiles. I look over to Rose and give her a subtle thumbs-up as James walks by and distracts Al for a few seconds.

As soon as dinner is over, I leave the great hall and head to the hospital wing with Rose and Lily. Once we get there, I open the door and see Madame Pomfrey looking through the potions cabinet. She turns around, looks at me, and smiles.

"Ary! Hello, my dear. Are you here for your exam?"

"Yes ma'am...you told me before I left for the summer that I needed to come and see you on the first day of term."

She looks at Lily and Rose. "And you brought some friends with you. Am I to assume that they know why you're here, or did they just accompany you here?"

"Rose knows why, and I'd like Lily to know as well. I figured this would be the easiest way to tell her."

"Well, alright dear. I think it's a good idea that you've told somebody and I'm glad you have such good friends that you can trust. Hop up on that bed over there and let's see if your condition has progressed any. I'll be there in a bit."

Lily gives me a concerned look as I leave them and walk over to the bed. As I sit down, I see Rose whisper something to Lily and they both head over as well. Madame Pomfrey comes over and has Rose and Lily sit on the bed next to the one I'm on, then turns to me.

"Have you noticed anything different in your hearing over the summer?"

"No ma'am...I don't think so. It seems pretty much the same as when I left Hogwarts. I did finally tell my Mum though, so I've had my condition officially diagnosed by her Muggle doctor as well. I know it wasn't necessary for me, but I think it made her feel better."

"That's absolutely okay, dear. If I were in her shoes I'd probably do the exact same thing. I'm just glad you finally told your Mum."

"Me too."

Lily speaks up then. "Excuse me, but what condition is she referring to Ary? Are you ill? Is that why you wanted me here?"

I smile at Lily. "No, Lily, I'm not ill. The condition Madame Pomfrey is referring to only affects one part of me...my ears. I have the same condition that my Mum had that caused her to go deaf. I am gradually losing my hearing."

Lily looks at Rose, who nods her head.

"Oh wow Ary...I'm so sorry. But...you can hear me okay now, right?"

"I smile at her and nod my head. "Yes I can, but only because I have been using a special spell that amplifies noise so I can hear it. Eventually there will come a time, however, when I won't be able to hear anything."

Rose turns to Lily. "Ary just told me about it not too long ago. As of now, we are the only people who know except for a few teachers and Madame Pomfrey. It is important that we help keep Ary's secret until she is ready to tell others, understand?"

"Of course I understand. Thank you for sharing your secret with me, Ary."

I hop down from the bed and go over to give Lily a big hug. "Well, if I can't share my secret with my best friend and honorary little sister, who can I share it with."

Our moment is interrupted by Madame Pomfrey. "All right girls...let's get this exam over with, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am." I go back over to the bed and allow her to conduct the exam.

After she finishes, she looks at me. "Well dear, there doesn't seem to be much change since your last exam. You are still at about a 75% hearing loss. I'd like you to come and see me once a month for a check-up, alright?"

"Yes ma'am. That won't be a problem."

"Very good. Now...you girls get going and enjoy your first real night back in the castle. Ary, I'll see you next month."

We leave the hospital wing and head out to the grounds for a bit before heading back to the common room. By the time we get back to the common room a few minutes before curfew, there are only a few people still hanging about. Since the couches by the fireplace have been vacated, we decide to go over there.

"So...are you scared Ary?" Lily asks.

"About the...thing? Not really. The main thing I'm worried about is that I'll be treated differently. I mean...not only will I be completely deaf, but I will also be exactly like my Mum. I am not looking forward to even more people thinking that I'm her. Since there's nothing I can do about it though, I'm just taking everything one day at a time."

Lily leans over and gives me a big hug. "I am so glad you trusted me enough to tell me. You have no idea how much that means to me. Don't worry...I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't. I do hope that I'm able to tell Al before it actually happens, but I'll just have to see how he is after we finally talk."

"I hope so too. My brother can be such a git sometimes."

"Well, I think we're going to talk sometime this weekend. I'll be sure to let you know how it goes. In the meantime, I have a favor I'd like to ask you two...if you don't mind."

"Sure Ary...anything. What's up?" Rose asks.

"Well...I was wondering if maybe we can meet in the Room of Requirement as often as we can to practice signing. I know I'll feel much more comfortable if I can at least talk to my best friend and little sis even when I can't hear."

They both nod their heads excitedly and reply with, "Absolutely!"

"Great! Can we start tomorrow...after dinner?"

Rose and Lily both nod their heads in agreement. I feel much better now that I will have people I can trust with my secret.

After hanging around the fireplace for awhile longer, we decide to go and get ready for bed.

While in the shower, I think about the fact that I have Ancient Runes first thing in the morning tomorrow. While I'm glad that Al is willing to talk to me, I wonder if he will still sit next to me or avoid me around people who aren't Rose and Lily.

I get out, dry my hair and wrap myself up in a big, warm, fluffy towel. I head over to my bed and see that there is a note on my pillow. I get into my PJs and climb into my bed, pulling my curtains around me and setting my alarm. Then, I turn my attention to the note.

**_Ary,_**

**_I was wondering..._**

**_If you get to Runes class tomorrow morning before me, would you be willing to save me the seat at your table? If you don't want to be my table partner this year, I understand. I've been pretty rotten to you and I know we haven't had a chance to actually talk yet. I was going to ask you in person after dinner but you disappeared with Lily and Rose and still weren't back when I went up to bed._**

**_Anyway...I just thought it couldn't hurt to ask. If I get there before you I will save the seat for you as well, just in case you are willing to share a table with me. I thought we made pretty good partners last year, even after New Year's, didn't you? I'm going to try to sit in the front of the class again. I hope that's okay with you._**

**_Well, I'll end this here. Don't worry about answering the note since I'll probably be asleep anyway. I'll see you either at breakfast or in Runes class._**

**_Al_**

I read the note a few times and am not quite sure what to think. _He wants to be my table partner? Well, at least I haven't scared him off that much I suppose. Of course I want to sit by him! If we can't sit together in class, how will we ever be able to get any closer?_ I smile and carefully place the note under my pillow, douse the light from my wand and snuggle under the covers. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Al and Ary finally talk in the next chapter! YAY! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
